Gregor's Choice
by Arch1medes
Summary: Gregor is pulled into the Underland unexpectedly five days before Luxa's seventeenth birthday, with Larry and Angelina. Old friends return and new friends are made, but what will happen when a nemesis from the past returns to take revenge upon the once great Warrior?
1. Chapter 1: The Confession

Gregor had the sense of falling. He opened and closed his eyes, realizing it was too dark to see. He turned all around, only feeling the wind rushing through his shaggy hair, and arms. The place had an uncertain air of familiarity to it, but Gregor couldn't figure out why. Then, a scream pierced the air. Gregor flipped around towards the noise as best he could, expecting to see someone, but his eyes still couldn't discern any objects. Another scream came from his left, but as he turned, there was another to his right. Then another scream, coming from behind him. Screams were quickly filling the surrounding area with the deafening noise. Gregor shoved his hands to his ears, curling up into a plummeting fetal ball, surrounded by terrified voices.

Barely insolating the anguishing sounds of those around him, Gregor screamed, "Be quiet!" at the voices. As if responding to his word, there was a sound; not of screaming like the rest, but of something more sickening and gruesome. Below him, there was a thud. One of the screams vanished along with it. Thud, thud, went another two screams. Soon, all around him, the screams were being cut off and being replaced by a thud. Gregor's anticipation grew. "_What is this?" _he thought. "_What's going on?"_ He tried to scream, but no noise came out.

Gregor fell for what felt like another hour. His anxiety grew with each passing moment. Just when Gregor couldn't take it anymore, he hit something. The feeling of falling abruptly stopped, replaced with sense of rising. As he miraculously rose, his bearings slowly returned to him. Foggy at first, but definitely an improvement from before. He was riding Ares, his bond. He looked at the direction that they were headed, and an audible gasp escaped from him.

There was a group of dreary vagabonds at the mouth of a stone pit, which he and Ares where coasting down towards now. He recognized them immediately as Luxa, Ripred, Temp, Aurora, Boots, and his Dad. They were on the quest from The Prophecy of Gray. Ares landed on the cold stone, and went to stand by Aurora. Gregor began walking towards Luxa, who was… crying?

"Luxa?" Gregor asked, putting his hands on her shoulders, trying to get her to look up at him. "Luxa? Everything is going to be fine, OK? It's going to be fine."

She looked up at him, her beautiful violet eyes contorted in a mixture of hurt, fear, and transgression. "Why?" she asked simply. "Why were you saved?"

Gregor looked at her, face expressing the true internal shock that was a result of what she had just said. "Luxa, what are you talking about?"

Before she had a chance to answer, his Dad spoke up. "Gregor, son, how could you leave me here like this?" Gregor's Dad asked, unimpressionable pain in his voice as he gestured to himself and to the pit. "Dad, you know-"

"Let Tick, die, how could you, let Tick die?" cried Temp.

"I-" Gregor began.

They all let lose with questions. Horrible and torturing memories resurfaced in Gregor's mind; the battle against the ants, against the rats, and against the Bane.

"How could you let me die, Gregor?" asked Ares accusingly. "I thought we were bonded!"

Gregor turned to Ares, pleading. "I tried to save you! I tried Ares!"

The other members of the group grew silent, as if to spectate the debate.

"The prophecy asked for the warrior's death, not mine!" Ares argued.

Gregor fell to his knees in that moment. He too had been wondering why he had not died in that cave instead of Ares. Ares was right. It was Gregor's death that the prophecy asked for, not anyone else's (save the Bane).

The questioning resumed again, and Gregor couldn't take it. He fell back, his sight slowly disappearing just as it was when he was falling. Soon there was quiet, and he was alone. Gregor sat upright in his bed, sweating from the terrifying nightmare he just had. This was not uncommon for him. For the past five years, he had been having nightmares of the sort, but they were rarely this intense.

Gregor threw off his covers and made to the bathroom, that was five steps from his room. Well, it wasn't really a room. It was a storage closet, but that suited him just fine. Wearing nothing but his boxers, Gregor looked into the mirror. "_Huh" _Gregor thought. _"I'm a walking, talking record, aren't I?"_ It was true. He could map out his adventures in the Underland because of all the scars he had accumulated over the year he spent down there.

"Gregor?" a voice Gregor recognized as Lizzie said threw the door. "Is that you?"

Gregor sighed, and opened the door a crack. "Yeah Liz, it's me. Now go back to bed." She nodded and sunk back to bed. Gregor was too tired to be angry at how paranoid his family was. Even though they tried not to let on, they were scared he would leave them and escape to the Underland. Gregor couldn't believe that they would think he could do that! Break his family apart right after they had reunited! _"Why can't they just—"Gregor_ sighed, bringing his hand first to his forehead, and then ran it through his brown hair. _"Don't let the rager side take over." _

When Gregor had gotten back to the Overland, he had been in a stupor. For weeks all he would think about was the Underland. When he reminisced, however, something nagged at him. It took him a while, but he found out what it was. He was just about to leave the docks of the Underland when Ripred had told him, "That isn't just going to go away; it's part of you." Gregor realized how right Ripred had been, but if he ever saw the old rat, he would never admit it.

Since then, Gregor had been observing himself. To be more exact, his rager side. He found out within a few months of altercations at school who tried to mess with Angelina and Larry that the rager persona relates to every emotion. It mostly covered two emotions, though. Hope, one which Vikus had given him, and love. Needless to say where that came from.

He had his suspicions when he first kissed Luxa. It was not the normal raging feeling that he got when he fought, but it had been just as strong in a different, softer, way.

Gregor hadn't seen Luxa in five years; he missed her most of all. After a year of quests and deaths and revelations, they had confessed their feelings for each other. Gregor had been worried that he just said that in the heat of the moment, when he thought he was going to die. However, after he survived his fight with the Bane, he realized he really did love her. Wait a minute…

"Her birthday is next week!" Gregor exclaimed. How had he forgotten Luxa's birthday? He thought about her all the time and he forgot her _birthday?_ Gregor slammed his hand into his head, angry at his stupidity. Ripred really was right; he was all brawn and no brains. However, if he was serious, he could still pull this off. _Her birthday is in exactly one week from today. That means I have tomorrow to go work at Mrs. Cormaci's for forty bucks. _

With the forty dollars he got from Mrs. Cormaci, he had another forty saved from the last time he went. His family wasn't struggling financially anymore, so Gregor could save his money that he got from work. Gregor turned back to the mirror again. _Who would know what to get for her though? _Gregor thought. He knew for sure that he shouldn't risk buying something when she wouldn't like it. Luxa was turning seventeen, so someone their age should be able to help out…

Gregor threw his palm back to his head. _Angelina! _Gregor yelled at himself silently. _Why didn't I think of this earlier? _Gregor stood up straight, looking himself in the eye through the mirror. _You better get this right, _he said to the mirror. _Or I will never forgive you. _ With a nod of consent, Gregor left the small, cramp bathroom and rolled back into bed. _I'll ask her Monday, _he thought to himself.

Gregor awoke to the sound of his alarm clock. He fumbled around and shut it off. The thing was so loud and obnoxious. What was it trying to do? Waking him up so early on a Monday morn…. _Crap!_ Gregor thought. _I have to get ready for school!_

Gregor vaulted out of bed, leaving his sheets looking like a bomb had been dropped. He quickly showered and ate and got dressed. He was brushing his teeth when Boots came up beside him to brush hers.

Stopping for a second, Gregor examined his little sister. She was seven now, her golden curls more bright then ever. She had a shirt on that said, "Princess". Gregor saw it at the store last month and couldn't resist getting it for her. Boots looked up at him with the same brown eyes he had. "Gregor, what's wrong?" He snapped out of his little day dream and replied, "Nothing Boots. You're just getting big!" Boots looked at him sternly. "I am a big girl!" she said. Gregor held up his hands in defeat.

"You sure are little one."

Five minutes later (Boots spilled toothpaste so he had helped her clean it up); they were on there way to school. Lizzie was sick today, so she wouldn't be going with them. "Bye!" Boots said cheerfully. She loved school; every part of it.

"I'll see you guys later, ok?" They waved goodbye as they walked out the door. After all these years, the hallway was still pretty bad. The white paint was starting to intermingle with a dust looking gray, and was peeling off the walls. One time, Gregor tripped and his nails scraped the wall, leaving a giant three prawn claw mark in the wall.

"Gregor, I'm cold." Boots complained, hugging his leg. He reached down and patted her head. "Don't worry little girl, we're almost outside." It was the middle of September, so it was starting to get kind of cold in The Big Apple. However, his apartment building was colder, so all they had to do was survive the walk until they were outside. Finally Gregor pushed through the large glass doors, and slightly warmer weather hit his face. He looked around at people's faces as they walked by before moving on. _How is it that they don't know? _

Before he got caught up in his thoughts, Gregor grabbed Boots' hand and tugged her along to the elementary school, about a block away from his High School. He dropped her off in the little playground out front and started moving towards school. Gregor didn't make any new real friends since the Underland. Everyone except Larry and Angelina just avoided him. Some were even scared of him. When he walked by kids being bullied, the bullies would stop and back off, probably because of what happened two years ago.

It was a bright spring day; school had just started up again. The weather was nice enough to wear shorts and a shirt, but because of his scars, Gregor wore a long sleeve shirt and jeans. Like always. Larry and Angelina were the only ones who knew about them, although they didn't know how he got them. The school gang leader, Jason Braq, a tall and particularly overweight guy, with black haired and chubby hands, was out of kids to bully since the last switched schools. Naturally, he would turn to the weird kid that always wears long sleeved shirts and jeans, never showing any skin. He and his three friends had stopped him from picking up Boots at the end of school one day.

"Hey there, freak." Jason sneered. "It sure is nice out today, don't you think?"

"Nah," Gregor replied. "Still kind of cold to me." Jason's smile faded a bit.

"No one likes a smart-ass, kid." Gregor leaned back, a crowd starting to grow, sensing the oncoming fight. "No one likes a bully either," Gregor retorted. "Or did you not get the memo?" A moan rose from the crowd of bystanders. Jason looked around, eyes enraged. "That's it kid. You asked for it." Jason said, getting into an attack position, his friends following suit.

Gregor smiled wryly at their positions. "Four on one? I'm honored!" but then Gregor turned serious, his eyes angry. "But I think I'll pass." This time it was Jason's turn to smile. "Worried are we? How the high and mighty have fallen!" Jason snickered. The crowd laughed a little. However, this wasn't good enough for Jason. "Where are your friends? Oh wait, what friends?" He and his friends were howling with laughter along with some of the crowd. Jason looked him in the eyes. "Or are they dead?" Within a second, Jason was slammed into the wall behind him dazed. Everyone followed back to Gregor, whose leg was out from kicking Jason. He set down his leg and looked around. "What?" he asked simply as if nothing had happened. He just received wide eyed stairs. Finally Larry came in and broke up the crowd. "Come on! Go home! Tomorrow is testing! Shoo!" Larry made gestures with his hands emphasizing his words. The crowd slowly trickled away, as did Gregor, but not before a hand grabbed his arm.

"Gregor," a soft, feminine voice said. "Are you….alright?" Gregor turned to see who it was. It was Angelina. He could tell just by her eyes that she was worried about him. Gregor smiled the most fake smile in history so he could utter his next words. "Yeah of course! Why wouldn't I be?" Angelina still stared at him, followed by Larry. "Come on guys, I'm fine!" He exclaimed. "Let's get home before it gets dark ok? I still have to pick up Boots and Lizzie."

Gregor came back to real time. He was subconsciously getting things from his locker. Looking around, Gregor saw no one. Just the same old dingy hallway with fading red lockers. He sighed and headed off to his homeroom. He had Mr. Provis, the AP Business teacher with Angelina, to Gregor's great relief. He was so anxious to talk to her about Luxa's gift. Right before he entered the classroom, Gregor felt a hand clasping around his shoulder. Startled, he jumped away, doing a little spin to face the person.

Larry's face looked at him, a smile forming on his face. Larry had jet black hair, which was the same length as Gregor's shaggy do. They were about the same height, although Larry was a bit taller. Larry had asthma, so he was in between skinny and bulky. "So this is how I get treated after how many years?" Larry asked, stifling a laugh.

"Sorry man, it's just that-" Gregor started.

"Don't worry about it." Larry interrupted. "I need to talk to you about something quick."

Gregor's brow furrowed. It was very, very rare that Larry talk to him so. His tone was soft, with a hint of shyness. "Yeah sure man, what is it?" Larry shifted his feet, trying to speak his mind.

"Well, you see….I…. well…" Larry stammered.

"You what?" Gregor pushed, wanting to hear what his friend had to say.

"I think I…..kind of like Angelina."


	2. Chapter 2: A Rat in New York City

Gregor stood in the hall, looking at Larry, dumbfounded.

"W-What?" Gregor stammered. Larry looked sheepishly at his toes, turning a light red as he did so.

"I said I… like… Angelina." Larry responded. Gregor still just stared, mouth slightly agape in surprise. "Like as in _like, _or just like like?" Gregor asked.

Larry looked up at Gregor, a little impatience in his eyes.

"Gregor, what do you think?" Larry asked returning to lounging on his heels.

"I think that's…great!" Gregor said. "I'm just wondering why you told me."

As if on cue, the bell rung, reminding Gregor what he still had to do.

Larry held on to Gregor's shoulders, as if sensing he might leave.

"Gregor, I need your help with this." Larry pleaded his eyes staring deep into Gregor's, searching for a sense of empathy. Gregor thought it over, and sighed. He was in for one hell of a week.

"Fine, Larry, I'll help you. But that's not a guarantee for anything outside of trying."

Larry exhaled a smile, squeezing his best friend's shoulder. "Thank you, Gregor."

Gregor nodded. "I'll talk to you later, Larry." The two friends departed and went to class. _Well, _Gregor thought. _At least I don't have to pick up Boots today. _

After being late to class a few times, Gregor started to try to be early. Every time he was late to class, he would open the door to reveal everyone's eyes trained on him, including a less than ecstatic teacher's. That wasn't even the worst part; he always had a two hour detention after school, scraping gum of the underside of tables, and stapling hundreds of papers together for class the next day.

Today was no different. Gregor walked in, silencing whatever speech had been going on before. He half looked, half glared out over the class, receiving eyes of all emotions; understanding, sad, bored, mischievous, and laughing eyes. Finding Angelina's deep blue eyes, Gregor sheathed his glare, and looked toward his teacher. Mr. Provis approached the young boy, sighing and shaking his head. Gregor really hated being late to this class, because he liked Mr. Provis. Provis was a man of decent height, gray hair and a tanned face, with smile lines around his eyes. He was one of the only people who treated Gregor other than a freak and did not just tolerate him.

"Gregor, must we do this every week? I thought I asked you to try and stop."

"Yes sir." Gregor replied somewhat sadly.

"I will let you off this time, my boy. But don't be late again for the rest of this month. Ok?" Gregor nodded. Mr. Provis smiled, clapping Gregor on the back. "Ok then, Gregor. Get to your seat and I can resume the lecture." Gregor walked over to the seat, weaving in and out of people who tried to trip him as he passed. He took his seat at the back next to Angelina, relaxing in his chair. Angelina just looked at him curiously. Gregor examined his friend; she had somewhat bright blonde hair, fair skin with no blemishes, and was wearing a pink blouse with a very short skirt. Gregor thought back all of those years to when he first met Angelina and Larry, back in Elementary School. Things were so easy back then…

He noticed a movement in the corner of his eye, and saw a note lying in front of him. Gregor looked over to Angelina, head in her hands as she pretended to pay attention to the lecture. Smiling at his friend's covertness, he eyed Mr. Provis before looking down to read the note. In rounded pink highlighter, it read, "Why were you late today?" Gregor grabbed a pen and wrote, "Just talkin' with Larry. We got a little carried away." He refolded the note and slid it back over to Angelina, eyes still up at the front of the classroom. Mr. Provis was talking about England during the Victorian Era, and about someone named Charles. He felt something poke his arm, and saw the note. Opening it up again, he read, "'Bout what?"

_Crap. _Gregor thought. _What to do…What to do… _Lightning hit, and inspiration struck. _I use this to ask her for help about Luxa's birthday gift! _Proud of his new idea, Gregor scribbled down his reply. Before he knew it, the bell rang, and he and Angelina walked out of class. Turning around to meet him, Angelina smiled and said, "So tonight at five?" Gregor nodded, still kind of shocked from his fortune in class. He just nodded and smiled, to keep his big mouth from screwing this up. Angelina smiled and squeezed his hand before walking off.

After a long boring afternoon of classes, Gregor opened his apartment door and collapsed on the couch. _It was so boring today! _Gregor thought. He smiled when he remembered his success with Angelina. Remembering he still had the note, he pulled it out of his pocket and reviewed it, chuckling every so often because he could picture his long time friend exclaiming her words. The note read something like this:

"We were just talking about how different things are now in high school."

"Yeah, we're growing up."

"Speaking of which, I need to ask you for help."

"Ok, what for?"

"There's this girl, and her birthday is Friday, and I don't know what to get her."

"YAAAAYYYYYYY! GREGOR LIKES A GIRL!"

"Please don't be like my mom!"

"Well you came to the right place, lover boy!"

"That's not my new nickname, is it?"

"I don't know yet, we'll see how this goes!"

"Very funny. So when are you open?"

"Oh you dog! How about tonight, Romeo?"

"You are such a pervert! Yeah, tonight will work. Time?"

"Five, Wesley **(Princess Bride Reference)**. You remember where I live?"

"Yeah, I'll be there. Thank you so much for this!"

"Anything for you, Casanova."

Gregor pulled himself off the couch and went into his broom closet of a room, depositing the note on a shelf by his bed. He looked at his "room" thinking of the underland, and its large open grandeur. Sighing, he reclined on his bed, thinking about all of his friends he left down there. Howard, Hazard, Vikus, Mareth, Ripred, Temp, Aurora, and most of all, Luxa. Hey thought about them everyday, whether it be in class or at home, they were always on his mind. Were they still alive? Are they in danger? At War? The Underland can swallow them up at any moment without warning, and he was sitting up here, worrying about homework. Pathetic.

He looked over to his beat up black clock on the shelf. It was already 4:15! Gregor bolted up out of bed and flew towards his bathroom (He actually flew towards the bathroom, it was a good jumps distance away from his room). Ripping off his clothes and adjusting to the cold shower water, he scrubbed his hair until his scalp was raw, and then scrubbed his torso so much it practically sparkled. Hurrying to dry himself, Gregor caught himself in the mirror. Standing at 5'10'' and 157 pounds, he was one in the best shape of his life. Defined muscles rippled their way around his arms, chest and legs, a combination of fighting and lifting weights at school. Ruining what would have been a stunning physique were scars from squids, poisonous plants, and rats, most notably the Bane.

"Gregor!" Lizzie called. Or tried to do. She still had that cold, and it was getting to where she could breathe through her nose, preventing her from speaking clearly.

"What is it?" Gregor asked, wrapping the towel around his waist.

"I need to use the bathroom!" Lizzie replied. Gregor grabbed all his clothes and a few toiletries and left the bathroom. Lizzie was in her pink my little pony pajamas. Her tiny nose was all red from the cold, and she breathed in gasps. With the addition of her curly brown hair being greasy and plastered across her face, she looked like a mess.

"Lizzie, sleep helps with colds." He said matter-of-factly. Lizzie just stood there and crossed her arms. "Just go and get dressed." She shut the door to the bathroom with a small slam. Gregor held his hands up in a mock defeat, smiling. "Kids these days!" He laughed. Then remembering he was in a hurry, he rushed into his room and got dressed and cleaned up. He was in the kitchen brushing his teeth when Lizzie finally came out of the bathroom, trudging to her room. "What took you so long?" he asked. She turned

around and looked at him, eyes to tired to care. Pulling down one eye socket and made a

face before disappearing behind the door frame.

Gregor stopped outside of Angelina's place to catch his breath. He practically had to sprint the last three blocks so he could be on time. Recovering, he walked up the steps and buzzed to her house. Almost instantly he heard, "Gregor, is that you?"

"Yeah, Angelina it's me. You ready?" There was silence for a few seconds.

"…No… but why don't you come up? I won't be too long." There was a buzz and the door opened. _Guess I'm going upstairs. _Gregor thought. He quickly jogged up the staircase to the third floor. Angelina invited Larry and Gregor over a few times when they were younger, and he had emblazoned the place into his memory. _Third floor suite 312 _he thought.

Stopping to collect himself and redo his hair before he went in. Gregor stepped up to the old door and took the medal wrong and smacked it against itself creating the knocking sound. There was some scuffling and a wet Angelina came to the door, hair sticking to her face, and holding a towel to herself. She smiled when she saw him, her white teeth nearly blinding the boy. "Hey Gregor! Sorry about this." She gestured to herself. "Come on in!" She spun on her heel and Gregor followed, somewhat hypnotized by her. Gently shutting the door behind him, he stood sheepishly by it, his back to Angelina, he blushed knowing that she was naked behind him.

"Gregor, is something wrong?" She asked innocently.

"Could you put some clothes on?" Gregor exclaimed. His face was as red as a tomato with his eyes clamped shut, his fists clenched tightly at his sides.

"Oh." Angelina said as her voice fell. Gregor noticed this, and slowly turned around, making sure she had her towel on still.

"What is it?" he asked, somewhat concerned. Her face was slightly red and she was looking at the floor beside her. Gregor walked up to her and awkwardly put his hands on her shoulders, his face getting redder by the second.

"You don't want to see me?" She asked. Looking up and staring him in the eyes. He looked down on her, surprised by her question.

"No! It's not that! It's just that…well…" Gregor stammered. _How should I say this…_

"Oh, it's her, isn't it?" Angelina said. "The one you wanted to get a gift for?"

Gregor looked away, embarrassed. You could mistake him for a scarlet bust right about now. "Well, yeah." Angelina sighed. "Gregor…" She stopped. Gregor stooped down a bit, so they were eye to eye. "Angelina, you are a beautiful, smart, sweet girl, and don't you let anyone ever tell you different. Do you promise me that?" Angelina was blushing at his proximity to her, and for what he just said. "I promise." Gregor smiled and backed up, completely missing the fact that they were about an inch or two away from kissing.

"Alright now go and get dressed, we only have two hours to scour Manhattan."

Angelina was finally finished, and the pair were strolling arm and arm through Times Square, looking at all the stores along the way. They went into a few department stores already, but Angelina didn't find anything she thought was suitable for a gift. Finally, they found a little jewelry store on 47th Street and started looking at necklaces. Actually, it was just Angelina looking at necklaces, and Gregor just observed and tried to stay out of her way. After fifteen minutes, Angelina narrowed it down to three. "Actually, never mind about this one." Angelina said, placing it back on the rack where she found it. Gregor analyzed the remaining necklaces. One had a medium gold chain and a small heart locket on the end, and the other was a thin silver chain with a rectangular piece of amethyst on the end. It was a no brainer.

"She'll like the silver one better." Gregor decided. Angelina nodded and regretfully put the other necklace back on the shelf, and handed Gregor the other one.

"Come on, Gregor aren't you going to get it?" Angelina asked, confused. Gregor was jarred out of his daydream and nodded back to her. I'll meet you there in a bit. I want to see if they do engravings." She nodded and shuffled over to the counter. Gregor checked to make sure she was looking away, and then snatched the necklace away from the rack. She had been such a great help today, she deserved to have the necklace.

Gregor walked up to Angelina and waited in line. Within about thirty seconds, the duo was checking out. Gregor wanted the necklace to be a surprise, so he asked Angelina to check his phone for updates while he was checking out. She agreed, and sat on a bench by the door. Exhaling with relief, he bought the two necklaces. They were walking home together when Gregor stopped Angelina as they were about to enter Central Park. Looking Angelina in the eye, he said, "Angelina, thanks for helping me out today. I couldn't have done it without you, so I want you to have this." He opened his hand and there was the necklace she had fawned over at the store.

Her eyes opened wide in shock, revealing her breathtaking blue eyes. Covering her agape mouth with her hand as she took in the necklace. After a few seconds, Gregor made a motion of putting the necklace around her neck; Angelina nodded, still a bit surprised at what Gregor did for her. He laid the necklace around her neck, and it settled perfectly, right above her chest. "Oh my God, Gregor tha—" There was a rustling in the bushes and Larry fell out, coughing a gasping for air.

"Larry?" The pair exclaimed. Their friend just sat there gasping, as if there wasn't enough air in the world satisfy him. Larry regained his composure, standing up and looking over the two. "I have only one thing to say." Larry said. Something flew and hit Gregor, knocking him back a few feet to the ground. Angelina yelped out in fear and disbelief. "Ugh." Gregor groaned. "What the hell was that for, Larry?" He yelled. Larry stalked toward him, stopping less than a yard away. "You know EXACTLY what that was for!" Larry retorted. "I ask you for help, and this," He threw his hand up, suggesting their current predicament. "This is how you _'help' _me? You were supposed to be my friend! Someone I could trust!" Angelina rushed forward, grabbing Larry by the arm, holding him back.

"Help you with what?" She pleaded. Larry blushed at the mention of his secret crush. "Larry, I just needed her help getting a gift." Gregor said, revealing the other necklace. "That's all, man! I wouldn't do that to you! You're a brother to me!" Larry looked between the two, and slowly calmed down. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Larry said. "Friends?" he offered, sticking out his hand. Gregor nodded and smiled.

"'Till the end." Then, everything was great again, the three friends back to happiness and a good night. But for Gregor, happiness never lasts for long. Just as they were walking away, a shadowy creature snuck up from behind. He lashed out his tail, sweeping the trio all off their feet. As he towered over them, a flash of recognition ran over Gregor's face. "Hello, Warrior." Ripred said, curling back his lips to reveal his gruesome smile and razor sharp teeth. "Long time no see."


	3. Chapter 3: Misunderstandings

Ripred stood over them, smirking malevolently. After a few seconds of surprise, Gregor came back to his senses. "R-Ripred?" he said cautiously. The rat collapsed to the ground once he was recognized. "Remember me, boy?" Stretching out on the ground, the rat began to groom his fur. "Those long, fruitless hours in that cave practicing echolocation?" Snorting, he continued. "All the good that did if I could sneak up on you that easy." Pausing, the rat looked at the three kids before him. He lifted his muzzle at Larry and Angelina. "Who are they?"

"Who the hell are you?" Ripred looked over to the source, eyes resting on Angelina. Raising an eyebrow, Ripred yawned in unbelievable laziness. "Not surprised I'm a rat are we?" he questioned. Angelina shuffled her feet. "Well then, I am your friend here's mentor." Ripred said, putting his arm around Gregor. This time, it was Larry's turn. His voice quivering, "M-Mentor in w-what?" Ripred looked over at Gregor in an annoyed tone. "You really didn't tell them anything?" he sighed. "I thought you would've let out a peep at least… this will take a lot longer than I though then…"

Ripred began to pace, in such a abrupt way, the trio didn't dare interrupt. After about thirty seconds of mumbling and turning on his heels, Ripred stopped and smiled. This wasn't any smile though. It was a devious smile, a maniacal smile, one that made your spine shiver. "So," Ripred breathed. "You want to know who your friend really is?" Gregor felt Angelina's hand slip into his. "What is he talking about, Gregor?" She said, tears forming in her eyes. Gregor looked away. "You'll find out soon." Gregor stood up, getting Angelina to release his hand.

"Ripred," Gregor said in a commanding tone. "We're going to Regalia. _Now._" Ripred held his paws up in a sarcastic surrender. "Your wish is my command." They were just about to go, when Gregor spun around and punched Ripred in the face. The blow had done next to no damage, but Ripred couldn't evade it completely. He snarled at Gregor in rage. "I suggest you don't try that again." Gregor roared at Ripred.

"You have some nerve! What makes you think the second we get back to Regalia I won't kill you! You show up here, scare my friends, make me leave my family, and don't tell me why? Who the hell do you think you are, Ripred?"

Ripred leaned back on his heels to be more comfortable. "Someone who knows better than you, boy! Now let's go!" Ripred crossed to the boulder, and pushed it aside. "Now hurry it up! Gregor wanted to go, so let's go!" Ripred jumped into the cavern, and took off. Gregor went in next. He looked back at his friends, who seemed paralyzed. His eyes softened. "You don't have to come." Angelina wiped the tears off her eyes. "No, we do. You're our friend. We can help you, Gregor." Larry just nodded.

Gregor smiled. "You have no idea what you're getting into."

After a long run through dark, twisting caverns, Gregor managed to navigate them to Regalia. He stopped them about two minutes away for a break. He could've ran the whole way, but his friends really needed it. Larry was starting to sweat, and Angelina was breathing heavily. "Come over here you guys." Gregor said, indicating a shelf of rock large enough for them to sit on. Larry and Angelina gratefully sat down while Gregor just leaned against the wall next to them. "Gregor," Angelina asked between breaths. "What is this place? It's enormous!" Gregor waved his hand out across the area. "Welcome to the Underland." Larry looked a little quizzical.

"The Underland?" he asked. Gregor nodded.

"Yeah, that's what the inhabitants call it." Both Larry and Angelina looked to him at this.

"Inhabitants?" Larry asked. Gregor nodded.

"Yeah, there are people that live down here. Others, too." Before either of his friends could answer, he said, "You'll see in a bit." Gregor began to walk down the tunnel. "Let's go." Larry and Angelina scrambled to get close to him, afraid of getting lost in the large expanse of dark caverns and tunnels. After a short walk, the trio made it to the mouth of Regalia. Before entering, Gregor pulled them aside. "Now, I want you guys to be ready for this, okay? Just follow me and let me do the talking." They nodded in consent, and Gregor led them into the arena.

Just like when Gregor had first arrived, there was a ball game going on. There was an audible gasp from both the audience and from Gregor's friends. The acrobatic game slowly came to a standstill. Gregor looked around; scanning the crowd for anyone he might know. He sensed a scared feeling from behind him, he looked around to find his friends terrified. Approaching them, he smiled. "Don't worry, you guys. They won't hurt you." As if to prove him wrong, a deep voice rang out. "Guards!"

Gregor whirled around, seeing heavily armored Regalians surround him and his friends. A vibrantly dressed Underlander jumped off his silver bat, landing about ten feet from Gregor. The figure was tall; he wore a red cape, and black Underland robes. His face had hard features, and a crescent shaped scar was under his left eye.

"Who dares trespass into the Arena of Regalia?" His voice ordered. Gregor, after arguing with Ripred, was in a terrible mood. Leaning back and crossing his muscular arms across his chest, he retaliated, "I think a host is supposed to introduce themselves first, correct?" He felt a hand on his shoulder. Glancing back he saw it was Larry.

"Larry, buddy, now's not a very good time."

"Gregor, they have swords. _Real swords_."

"I know, now just be quiet for a bit, okay?"

Gregor returned his attention back to the flamboyant Underlander. Boy, he did not look happy! His face was contorted in pure anger, and he was gripping the sword at his side. "How dare you-" Gregor's hand caught him in the throat and slammed him into the ground. His other hand ripped the sword from his scabbard and stuck it to the man's chest. "No," Gregor growled. "How dare you disrespect me? Now I want you to do something for me." The man must have realized his utterly hopeless situation.

"What?" The guard grumbled. Gregor smiled a devilish smile.

"I want you to stand up and order your guards to run away." The man looked incredulous.

"You dare-" Gregor stabbed the sword into the man's chest enough to break the skin. "Yes, I do dare. Now DO IT!" Gregor bellowed. The man gulped, and yelled in a voice half as deep then before. "Guards! R-Run away!" The guards looked around in serious confusion. After a few seconds, the guards ran back to where they came from. Gregor smiled at the turmoil. "Get up." He told the man. The man slowly got back to his feet. "Good," Gregor said. "Now walk over to my friends." The man slowly approached Larry and Angelina. "Bow and say you're sorry." The man begrudgingly got to his knees and said, "I apologize." The two were still scared, but felt better after seeing Gregor take down the lead guard.

"Now get another sword." The man did as told; Gregor felt his rager senses controlling him. The funny thing was, though, he didn't care. Gregor felt on top of the world, and wasn't about to lose this euphoria so soon. Returning with the sword, the man came at Gregor. Sighing, Gregor closed his eyes. In one swift movement Gregor threw his sword up in the air, grabbed the man's wrist with his right hand, and stabbed a knee into the guard's chest, probably crushing a rib or two. The man fell to the ground in agony, coughing up blood. Gregor stuck his hand out in time to catch the sword, which would've impaled the man had it fallen.

There was utter silence. Gregor observed a frown on his face. Then something made a sound. A laugh. From Gregor. It was a sadistic laugh, one that was not him. Realizing what he just did, Gregor clasped a hand over his mouth. Why had he found that funny? _My rager sense. _Gregor thought. _It's been waiting for this. _Gregor took a few deep breaths, calming himself, pushing the rager half of him back.

Gregor was just about to begin speaking again, when a flash of gold lit up the arena. A split second later, Gregor was airborne. He managed to land on his feet, but was still surprised. Standing in front of him, was a girl. Flowing blonde and silver hair ended at her waist. A gold band was pushed up on her head, looking heavy. The girl was athletically fit, and after five years, had developed since he last saw her; especially since she had tight fitting clothes. He barely noticed any of this, as he was absorbed in her eyes, a silken violet, arrogant, but there was kindness behind them if you searched.

"Luxa," Gregor gasped, barely audible. He reached out a hand to her, but before he could move, something hit him in the back of the head and he fell to the ground hard. Things were blurry, moving in and out of clarity. A furry form glided into his vision, picking him up. "Be quiet, boy." Ripred whispered in his ear. "Just play along. They don't know who you are yet." Gregor mumbled affirmative before blacking out.

Angelina watched as Gregor fought the guards, going ballistic on the leader. "Gregor," She whispered. Ever since they were little, Gregor had always been a peaceful guy, sturdy even. That's one of the things she really liked about him. Now seeing him fight so viciously and without mercy, it scared her more than that rat, Ripred, or the enormous bats in the arena. To Angelina, Gregor had always been a guy that tried to work things out peacefully. She was just about to yell at him to stop; stop this meaningless fighting.

Before she could, however, a silver haired girl dropped from a golden bat, stopping Gregor in his tracks. The girl was beautiful; her flowing silver hair and purple eyes were a killing combination. Angelina was actually kind of jealous of the girl.

Out of nowhere, something grabbed her and pulled her around the corner of the entrance. "Ok now, it's just me." She looked behind her and saw Ripred was the one detaining her, and Larry too as she realized. He removed his paws from their mouths and they gasped for air. "What was that for?" Larry said, or tried to. He was coughing heavily from lack of air. Ripred smacked Larry with his paw, and it somehow restored his breathing. "Now, listen, you too." Ripred began. "There's something I need you to do."

Gregor woke up, groaning. Man, his head hurt! Looking around and finding nothing, Gregor resorted to echolocation. With a jolt, he realized he was in the same dungeon Solovet had put him in all those years ago. Gregor started to panic; ever since then, he had realized he would inevitably collapse due to claustrophobia.

_WHAT'S YOUR PLAN? _

Ripred's voice rang through his head. Gregor scooted back until he was against a wall. _What is my plan? _He thought. In the Overland, Gregor had added a few steps onto Ripred's original advice to make it more effective. _What do I know?_ Gregor asked himself.

Then he remembered what Ripred had told him before he blacked out. _"Just play along, they don't know who you are yet." _Gregor hung his head in sadness. Did they really forget about him? Even Luxa? That thought stabbed him in the heart. After going through all of that; fighting King Gorger, finding the baby Bane, searching for the plague cure and finding Luxa. Then there was their ill fated picnic where he and Luxa had finally gotten closer. His short, yet amazing time with Luxa in the museum, and their kiss. His faux death and fight with the Bane. Could they really just forget about him?

Suddenly, there was mumbling outside. _Arguing. _Gregor realized. After a few more seconds, a clicking noise sounded and the door slowly slid open. A slumped over figure stood in the frame. After his eyes adjusted to the torchlight, Gregor gasped at who it was.

"Young man," Vikus said. "I am really sorry we had to make acquaintance under such sad circumstances." Gregor sat where he was, taking the old man in.

The left side of his face had sunken down a bit as a result of his stroke, and his back had started to give out. When he spoke his voice shook, as if unsure. Vikus' hair had grown longer, but there were parts missing. He was dying.

Gregor bit his lip, trying to remain strong. It killed him inside to see Vikus like this. However, what Ripred said took precedence; the rat must have a plan in place.

"As am I." Gregor said, standing up. "I assume you want me to come with you?" Vikus nodded and sighed. "There is someone that wishes to speak with you." Gregor raised an eyebrow in question. "May I ask?" Vikus smiled a very weak smile.

"Our Queen."

Gregor walked in a trance up to Luxa's private quarters. _Why would she want to talk with me?_ He thought. They turned the corner, and it was in site. Gregor grew exponentially nervous with every step he took towards the doorway. Vikus and the guards stopped in front of the doorway. "The Queen waits." Vikus said, walking off. The guards remained, flanking either side of the doorway. They had already bound his hands, but perhaps that was not enough. With a deep breath, Gregor stepped into Luxa's room.

Regalian royalty had always been extravagant in the year that Gregor had visited, but the standards now blew those out of the water. Fancy drapes lined small windows; lavish couches surrounded what looked like a fireplace. A balcony overlooked the city and all its wonder. A voice came from a room off from the balcony. "These days, there are very few fighters with as much talent as you." Gregor looked over and saw Luxa.

She was dressed in what looked like a silk nightgown; silver hair pulled back in a ponytail, and violet eyes as stunning as ever. Luxa crossed over to what looked like a small bar, taking out two glasses and a tall bottle of dark liquid. Pouring it into the glasses so they were about half full, she returned the bottle to its original place.

"To take a head guard and humiliate him as you did," Luxa shook her head in shame. "We need to retrain." Walking over to a couch, she sat down and laid the glasses on the table in the center. "Sit." She told him. Gregor hesitantly walked over to the couch, afraid. Luxa wasn't stupid; you don't take a public enemy and treat him to drinks with your leader. Luxa was a capable fighter, but as a rager, he could win against her, easy. There was no doubt she was scheming; what she was scheming, now that was the question.

"I suppose you wonder why I do this." Luxa said. "Would you like me to explain?" Gregor cautiously nodded. "Right now," Luxa explained. "Regalia is at war. The Cutters have decided the time has come to annihilate the humans." Luxa leaned back and took a sip of her drink. "We still suffer from The War of Time, five years ago." Luxa looked down, seemingly sad. "Frustratingly, I used to have a friend that would fight by my side. It took a year, but he gained my trust. He is known as the Warrior to us." Luxa continued, wistfully. "I was twelve at the time, but we I had grown closer to him than almost anyone. After killing the Bane, he left. Gregor was his name." A single tear slid down Luxa's cheek, reminiscing Gregor's departure from the Underland.

At this point, Gregor wanted nothing more than to tell Luxa who he was. The only thing stopping him was Ripred's words to him in the arena earlier. Biting his lip, Gregor continued to listen. "I still have Ripred, the best fighter in all the Underland. However, I fear that is not enough." Luxa turned to him. "You do not like your drink?" Gregor took the drink in his hands and took a sip. _Whiskey._ Gregor thought. Thank God that his dad let him take sips, because Gregor was barely able to hold it down as it was. Swallowing, he set the cup back down on the table. Luxa also took a sip. Then another.

"What I summoned you here for, is to ask your assistance against the Cutters." Luxa said, voice slightly wavering. She swallowed, and took another long sip of her drink. Gregor couldn't bear to see her like this. "I think that's enough, Highness." He said, taking the drink from her. "No!" Luxa ordered, her voice getting suddenly angry. "Give it back!"

Gregor ran over to a sink like mechanism by the bar. Pouring the liquor down the drain, he took notice to three empty glasses. "Oh, Luxa." He mumbled under his breath. He set the glass down by the others. "What did you do?" He heard Luxa scream. She pulled out a dagger, and came at him. _Shit, _Gregor thought. "Guards!" He yelled. While doing so, he grabbed Luxa's wrist holding the dagger, spun it around and squeezed it, forcibly making her drop the dagger.

Of course, the guards come in and see Gregor attacking their Queen. Gregor scooped up the dagger, shoved Luxa behind him, and fought the guards. One sliced to his head, the other to his legs. Gregor jumped up on the bar and kicked a guard on the side of the head hard enough to indent metal into his head. He also did a number on his foot. One guard left. Gregor felt the rager sense consuming him. _No! _he screamed in his mind. Too late.

A slash came down from the guard' sword, but it never reached Gregor. He had dove between the guard's legs, used the hilt to strike him where it hurts, and ripped one leg out from under him. Within a slit second, both guards were down. Gregor slowly regained his senses. Realizing what he just did, he checked both pulses. _Thank God. _Gregor thought. Both were alive.

Gregor returned his eyes to Luxa, who was wide eyed in fear. "W-What did you j-just do?" she asked.

"You really are drunk, aren't you, Highness?" Gregor said. She never stuttered when sober.

"I am not!" Luxa said, her voice changing pitches. Gregor smiled. Stubborn as ever.

"You are! And since you probably won't remember, I need to tell you something, Highness." Gregor said.

"What is it" Luxa asked, her voice trying to be serious.

"It's me, Luxa." Gregor said. "It's me, Gregor."

**Well, I hope you liked it, guys. Thought I'd throw in some extra stuff, and I somehow got to 3,000 words. But I would like to personally thank Eulaliaaaa, Solarstar33, jbird98, smackgod9, and James for reviewing. It gave me an obligation to write more. Well, I hope I did alright on the badass scenes and everything else. Let me know if you have any ideas, and I will try to incorporate them into the story as well as I can. **


	4. Chapter 4: Ripred's Re-Stratigizing

**Hey you guys, sorry for the long week. I was really lazy, and kind of left off at a bad point, so yeah. Anyways, I want to thank you for all your comments, it really gets me back to writing this. I wanted to bring one comment up though. Eulaliaaaa, I completely agree with you. Truth is, I totally lost motivation for this story after the first chapter, so I'm not as into it as I was. Not to mention these are all first drafts. Which brings up my last bothersome question for the time being: Should I go back and edit things? It would be a much more polished version, but it would take longer since I barely have the time to right one draft. So let me know please! **

"You are! And since you probably won't remember, I need to tell you something, Highness." Gregor said.

"What is it" Luxa asked, her voice trying to be serious.

"It's me, Luxa." Gregor said. "It's me, Gregor."

Gregor knew what he said was stupid. Everything he had done so far (mostly) had been along with what Ripred said. Within about half a second, he ruined everything. But he couldn't help it; his defense just melted when he looked at Luxa's face, her silky platinum hair, and her flamboyant violet eyes. After so long, it was all he could do not to kiss her on the spot.

"I know you're drunk," Gregor said, starting to cry. "And you won't even remember this, but I had to tell someone, Luxa. I just had to!" Luxa just stared at him, dazed, but still somewhat attentive. Gregor stood up, and surveyed the room. _So many memories _he thought. Gregor continued to scan the room, savoring every second knowing he was back home, where he truly belonged. Finally, his eyes settled upon the guards, crumpled on the ground in grotesque positions. Sighing, Gregor took them one at a time and set them each on a couch. It was really slow going though; each had full body armor and were pretty bulked up.

Finishing with the guards, Gregor returned to Luxa. It wouldn't be long before she passed out. _Luxa_, Gregor thought. _Why are you like this?_ Sighing yet again, he picked up the love of his life and carried her to her room, softly laying her on the bed. Gently, he pulled the sheets over her, and knelt down next to her, stroking the hair out of her face. In doing so, he noticed her eyes were closed, and her breathing was slow and serene. Gregor chuckled gently.

Before he left, Gregor whispered in her ear, "I still love you, Luxa. Sleep well, highness."

Gregor strolled down the halls of the palace with his hands in his pockets. He really needed to find a washroom, and fast. His Overland clothes were seriously dirty, and might get him into trouble if the Cutters had a sense of smell like the rats did. However, the reason Gregor really wanted to find a washroom, was because he smelled. Gregor smelled so bad, in fact, he could smell himself.

After about ten minutes, Gregor found the washroom he used to always use when he was in the Underland. Luckily, there were some lockers, and Gregor managed to steal some clothes from some unfortunate Regalians.

Quickly getting out of his dingy clothes, he sunk into the water like it would rejuvenate him; which oddly enough, it did. After washing his hair until it looked brown again, he dried up and re-dressed himself. Feeling satisfied with how he looked, Gregor left the washroom and was strolling around the palace, to reacquaint himself with the royal haven. After about thirty or so minutes of aimlessly wondering around, he heard some familiar voices in an adjacent hallway. _Sounds like arguing. _Gregor thought. He crept along the corridor as silently as he could, restraining his breathing. Edging his head around the corner, Gregor saw that the corridor actually led to a room, one he remembered. The War Room.

It was abnormally empty, since there seemed to be a war going on, only about ten people where there. That's not what bothered Gregor, though. It was the owners to those familiar voices. The two that were fighting was Ripred and Luxa!

Becoming completely silent, Gregor listened in on what they were saying. He had to use echolocation a bit to see the complete room. Luxa spoke first.

"How is that possible? I recall no such thing!"

"Well it happened, so get over it!" Ripred retorted.

"No, I will not 'get over it'!" Luxa said, trying to mimic Ripred's raspy voice.

"You advanced my troops without my knowledge! We have no hope of beating the Cutters at Queenshead! They outnumber us thirty to one!"

Ripred turned his back to Luxa, and announced to the few people that were there, "Regalians, your insolent Queen has a point." Luxa smirked. "However, Ripred said, a grin coming on his face. "You have a trump card." At that point, a familiar face objected. "Ripred," Mareth said. "You are an excellent fighter, without a doubt the best the Underland has ever seen. That said, we cannot afford you fighting minor battles everywhere, nor do we have the time and flier to spare to transport you." Ripred just smiled and laughed. "Mareth, you were always my favorite general. And you are right." Ripred began to pace, like he always did when he was thinking strategically.

"I want you all to listen, because if there is one thing I hate, it is repeating myself." Ripred said. Gregor held back a laugh. Some things never change.

"If we were to, perhaps, have me fight, what would be the conditions?" One old bearded Underlander piped up. "The battle would be the most important!" Ripred nodded.

"Good, Claudius. What else?" The rat asked.

"Well, ideally," Mareth's voice answered once again. "It would be the only battle." At this point Ripred stopped pacing and went over to Mareth. Everyone in the room was confused until Ripred fell to one knee and proclaimed, "Mareth, would you bond with me?" Ripred asked with fake tears in his eyes. "My other bond," Ripred said, indicating Luxa who was standing cockeyed and rolling her eyes in exasperation. "Is so abusive, and stubborn when it comes to thinking. But you! You get my ideas right off! So please, please bond with me." Mareth was practically blushing in embarrassment. Behind the corridor, Gregor was howling with laughter in his head, his face was a dark red from holding it in.

"Ripred," Mareth said sheepishly. "I-"

"That's ok Mareth." Ripred said, standing up and brushing himself off. "I was just kidding. So," he continued. "How would we get the Cutters to invade from once direction?" This time it was Luxa who spoke up.

"We could seal off the entrance to Queenshead. Then they would be forced to go the other way." Gregor barely heard a word she said; he was too busy looking at her. She was wearing a light purple gown that accentuated her curves and brought out her stunning eyes. Gregor swallowed hard to get all the drool out of his mouth.

Ripred raised his eyebrows in mock surprise and began to clap, which sounded weird because of his claws. "Well done your highness! I knew you could do it!" Luxa wasn't done though. "Then why did you send my troops to Queenshead if we are to seal it off?" Ripred looked at her thoughtfully and just stared. After about two seconds of a stand off, Luxa seemed to understand and pointed her finger at Ripred. "You sent them to seal the entrance!" She said. There was some murmuring amongst the few gathered.

Ripred glared, silencing them. "Yes I did, because I knew once I got you to this conclusion, it would be to late. Kill me for saving lives." Gregor wasn't sure, but he thought he heard Mareth chuckle a bit. "Before I dismiss you, class," Ripred said, very sarcastically. "I wanted to correct something." He turned to Mareth. "Dear Mareth, I am not your trump card." The rat got confused looks from everyone in the room.

"What mean you?" Luxa asked. Ripred just smiled and stared.

"You have already forgotten the man who humiliated your guards?" Objections erupted across the room, save Luxa and Mareth. Luxa quickly got tired of the chaos and held up a hand, silencing them. "Ripred, I thought the same thing. He has agreed to join us." A voice rose up, "How can we trust him after that?" Just like a bandwagon, the tiny group of officials shot a volley of agreement at the Queen. Ripred was smiling again. The rat seemed to be ecstatic about something, but Gregor couldn't figure out what.

"Let me take that one, highness." Ripred said, restarting his pacing. "You see, comrades, he didn't invade. I invited him." Before there were any more interruptions, Ripred gave a murderous glare to the five or so people, and they quieted down. "In fact, he is right outside." Gregor smirked in knowing. Of course the rat knew he was outside. It was too perfect. "Come in, don't be shy." Ripred said. Gregor slowly stood up, and walked into the room. To his and everyone else's surprise, Ripred put his arm around the boy.

"This young man defeated an entire squadron of guards, in, hmm, let me think… half a second?" Ripred nodded with his answer. "Sounds right. Also, he knocked his guards without a weapon." Ripred released Gregor, and strode to the center of the War Room, on top of the world.

"Officials of Regalia, I re-introduce you to the legendary Warrior of the prophecies."

Luxa watched Ripred cross to the center of the room. _What has he done?_ She asked herself. Ripred was always arrogant, but today, he was especially egotistical.

"Officials of Regalia, I re-introduce you to the legendary Warrior of the prophecies."

Time froze for Luxa as she heard what Ripred had said. _That's impossible! It can't be Gregor! _She thought adamantly. _Ripred has to be lying. _The more she thought about it, the more Luxa realized she was wrong. She examined the man said to be Gregor.

Wearing a white long sleeve silk shirt, and tight black pants, Gregor looked amazing.

_He has the same hair, the same face, the same body, the same eyes…_ Just like Gregor had for her, Luxa was entranced by Gregor's eyes. _The color of chocolate_ she reminisced. Coming out of her time lapse, Luxa slowly walked over to Gregor, still not quite believing he was there. Gregor had just finished scanning the room when his eyes landed on her. Luxa felt warmth spread through her as their eyes met, of close friends finally reuniting after five very long years.

"G-Gregor?" she asked. "Is it really you?" A goofy smile broke in Gregor's face, the one he always wore when he was happy.

"Yeah, Luxa, its me." Luxa had just finished walking to Gregor when an unmistakable voice rose up, requesting immediate attention. "Class dismissed! I'm famished!" Ripred whined as he stretched out on the floor. The small assembly quickly left the room. "Oh, and get a room you two," Ripred chastised. "No one wants to see that." The teens both blushed as Ripred and Mareth laughed.

Luxa felt Gregor take her hand; a feeling which she had fantasized about for years. "Come on, Luxa, lets go."

**And that's a wrap! I need a place to continue from, so this is it for this week everyone! Please leave comments to let me know how I did! I'm trying to accommodate what you all say into this, so I'm experimenting a bit with some different variations. So, *bows very dramatically* until next week, dear friends. **


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth Comes Out

**I'm really happy someone remembered about Larry and Angelina after their hiatus. The reason I took them out for a bit was so you could see Ripred's plan happen for the first time with Gregor and Luxa finding out about it too; I thought it would make the story more enjoyable. Also, I have decided on the main storyline. There will not be a prophecy in this story. However, in my boredom over the past week, I did write a prophecy for a different story, which I could make into a sequel yet, not really sure. . I have to thank James and Solarstar33 this time; both have been commenting pretty much from the start, and have helped me out with ideas in a roundabout type of way. On to the story. **

Larry and Angelina stood listening to Ripred as he explained his scheme.

"Just lay low for right now, and I'll tell you when I need you back. Is that clear?" Ripred asked.

Larry just gulped and nodded his head feverishly. He had been nothing less then terrified of the large rat since their meeting in Central Park, and for good reason. The rat had brutal scars crisscrossing all over his body, lightly hidden by his dirty gray fur; the most notable where the two making an X across his left eye. With his sarcastic voice and razor sharp teeth and claws, Ripred was not someone Larry wanted to mess with.

Angelina however, dared do what Larry did not. "Why should we follow this," Angelina waved her hands crazily around them. "Plan of yours?" Ripred looked back in the Arena, and saw Gregor standing over the Head Guard with a sword.

"Look, girlie," Ripred said quickly. "I could give you hundred of reasons why, but the only one you would understand is I need to save the boy genius over there." Ripred gave the two one last, piercing look. "Just lay low, and follow my lead; it's your only way out of trouble."

Larry and Angelina watched as a girl landed in front of Gregor, giving Ripred enough time to sneak behind Gregor. With no warning at all, Ripred hit Gregor, causing Angelina to yelp in distress. As Ripred lifted Gregor on his back and started to walk back over to Larry and Angelina, along with the silver haired girl. Ripred gave them a look as he neared them; "You two," he barked. "You're coming too." The silver haired girl paid them no attention other than a sideways glance.

They marched through the city, Larry and Angelina gazed at the magnificent stonework. There were swirls and arches, and elegant mosaics on some buildings. People bustled around, selling fruits and grains in a seeming acropolis. After about ten minutes of silence from the small troupe, Angelina mustered the courage to speak.

"Umm, where are we going?" To her surprise, the silver haired girl spoke up.

"The Palace. We need to take your friend here to the dungeons." Larry gulped.

"What about us?" he asked. The silver haired girl spun on her heel and stared him dead in the eye. Compared to her, he would take Ripred any day.

"You have invaded my city of Regalia. You are to be kept under house arrest until a trial can be arranged." Angelina raised an eyebrow.

"_Your _city?" she asked. The girl crossed her arms and stood with a haughty posture and half smile.

"Yes, _my _city. I am Luxa, Queen of Regalia."

Both Larry and Angelina bowled over at the news.

"Q-Queen?" Larry stuttered. "Aren't you a l-little young?" Luxa snickered.

"I have been Queen since I was twelve. You have no understanding of young."

Larry rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I stand corrected…" he mumbled.

The rest of the walk continued in utter silence until they reached the Palace.

The Palace was a domed structure, rising up to about 250 feet tall. It was completely smooth, with no cracks or blemishes on the surface. It was an amazing feat of stone architecture.

"Woaaaaaahh!" Larry exclaimed, craning his neck to try and see the top. "It's HUGE!" Angelina smacked him. "Ow! What was that for?" Angelina glared at him.

"We're _prisoners _Larry! In the Under-who-the-hell-cares! We might never go home again! And all you can say is 'Woaaaaaahh, it's HUGE!'?" Angelina let a tear roll down her cheek. Larry found a sudden interest in his shoelaces before going to hug her. "You're right I'm sorry." Angelina laughed.

"It's ok. I'm sorry for being so harsh." Larry pulled away and held his chest.

"Yeah, you really got me." He said sarcastically. Angelina smiled.

"So how do we inside?" Angelina asked. Luxa smirked.

"Trust me girlie," Ripred said. "You'll like this one."

Just as Ripred finished, a platform finished it's descent to the ground. Larry and Angelina just looked at the frail contraption terrified.

"Let me get this straight." Larry said. "You want us to ride that thing two hundred feet in the air with a combined weight of close to a thousand pounds?" he shook his head crazily. "No way, uh-uh." Angelina nodded affirmative. Ripred snorted.

"How fat do you think I am? I'm so hurt! I thought you liked me!" Luxa laughed a mean laugh and said, "Actually, it will be just you two riding this. We will fly up." With that, Luxa raised one of her hands, and two bats landed right next to them. One was the golden bat from earlier and the other was a large gray bat. Ripred hopped up on the gray bat while Luxa was finally able to push Gregor up on the gold bat. "You will be escorted to your room, and be guarded round the clock while you await your trial." Luxa said before flying off. Ripred hung around for a second longer to say, "Isn't she lovely?" before flying off as well.

Larry turned to Angelina. "I guess this means we should get on?" he asked. Angelina just nodded, a little shaky. "Are you ok?" Larry asked. Angelina nodded nervously.

"Yeah, it's just that… ever since I was little, I have had Acrophobia." Larry looked at her confused. "English please?" he asked, causing her to grin slightly, still anticipating the fear of rising very far into the air. Gripping Larry's arm as tight as she could, she whispered in his ear, "Fear of heights." Suddenly, they started to rise, going pretty fast for a contraption like the lift.

"Oh no…" Angelina mumbled. Seeing her obvious anxiety, Larry put his arm around her.

"It's going to be ok." Larry said softly. "We'll be there before you know it." Angelina wrapped her arms around Larry's torso in appreciation. "Thank you." She whispered. Just as Larry had promised, their ride eventually came to a stop. At the platform, there were three men awaiting their arrival. All were very muscular, with swords strapped to their sides. The one in the middle stepped forward. It was then that the Overlanders noticed that he had a prosthetic leg.

His face was a pale, tired face. There were the beginnings of bags under his eyes, and an occasional wrinkle on his jaw. On inspection, he actually seemed kinder than the other guards.

"Overlanders," the man said with a sharp tone, jolting Larry and Angelina into attention. "What are your names?" Larry tried to be the brave one, but his voice so high the bats couldn't hear it. "This is Larry," Angelina introduced. "And I'm Angelina." The man nodded. "I am Mareth. My job is to inform you of what is to 'happen now' as the Overlanders say. These two men are your personal guards. This is Perseus," The guard on the left nodded. "And this is Cadmus." The right guard also nodded. "They will be with you until your hearing. You will be confined to your quarters until the jurors are ready to proceed." Mareth paused, looking between the two outsiders. "Any questions?"

Larry and Angelina shook their heads. "I have business to attend to. Perseus, Cadmus." Mareth somewhat limped away, leaving the oddball group behind.

"Well, uh…" Larry said awkwardly. "What happens now?" The guards looked at him incredulously, but said nothing. Somewhat annoyed, Angelina said, "Shouldn't we be going?" Perseus raised an eyebrow before signaling Cadmus. They approached Angelina, and within a split second, her hands were bound behind her back. Before Larry could even start a protest, he was bound as well. Both were gagged, and then were lifted and carried through the torch lit hallways. A few worthless screams of protest later, there was silence as they moved through the corridors.

About ten minutes of being carried, the guards paused. Setting Angelina down, Perseus opened a door. Cadmus then tossed Larry inside, so he landed on the floor hard. Angelina was then pushed in, but tripped over Larry and also fell. A door was shut, and the two were left alone. Slowly sitting up, the two examined their room. Gray stone walls surrounded them on all sides. There was nothing in the room except a bed and a bucket.

Larry tried to say something, but it was muffed out by his gag. Angelina just stared at him in confusion. Rolling his eyes in torment, Larry pushed himself over to her so they were back to back. Finding her bound hands, he moved them so they touched his front pocket. At first she squirmed away, but he took one of her hands and stuck it in his pocket. Finally getting the picture, Angelina felt around his pocket, causing them both to blush a bit. A few seconds later, her fingers wrapped around something. Pulling it out, she turned her head as much as she could and found that it was a Swiss Army knife. Larry took the knife and unhooked it. Slowly but surely, he began cutting his bonds. After about five minutes or so, he broke through them, and ripped off his gag. Sighing in accomplishment, he kneeled down by Angelina. "Hold still ok? I don't want to cut you." Angelina nodded in confirmation. Larry then began to saw away at the ropes binding her hands together. In about two minutes Angelina was free.

Then she jumped up and stretched, sore from the unnatural position. Finishing her stretch, she tackled Larry with a hug. "Thank you thank you thank you!" She exclaimed. "Man I thought we were going to be stuck like that!" Larry blushed and smiled.

"Yeah, well… your welcome." After the exchange of a few words, Angelina yawned. Larry remembered the only-one-bed predicament. Being the gentleman, he said,

"Go ahead, take the bed and get some rest. We might need it for tomorrow." Angelina smiled. Before laying down, she kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for everything today." Larry just blushed madly and looked away. "Night." Angelina said, laying down. After about fifteen minutes, her breathing evened out.

Larry just sat leaning against the bed, staring at the ceiling. "What a day." He said, closing his eyes.

A loud creak woke the Overlanders from their sleep. Perseus and Cadmus were in the doorway. "You are to come with us to your new accommodations." Perseus said, voice smoother than the other day, almost respectful even. Larry raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing. Standing, he held out a hand to Angelina. "Come on, let's go."

Angelina took his hand, and stood up beside him. As they started to walk, neither wanted to release the other's hand, in case they were to be split up. The guards, to their relief, made no movements to stop or restrain them as they had before. Being directed upward through the ornate structure, Larry and Angelina were more surprised as time went on. It seemed the higher they went, they more elegant it got.

Larry, who had gathered more courage as their visit to the Underland progressed, spoke up. "Where are you taking us?" he asked the guards. Cadmus answered almost immediately. "Your new living accommodations." Larry, not about to settle, asked again.

"Why?" Cadmus looked to Perseus, who nodded.

"You have been set free."

Larry and Angelina whirled around and faced the guards, shock spread clearly across their faces. "What do you mean, set free?" Angelina demanded. Perseus answered this time. "Your charges of accessory to assault have been dropped." Overwhelmed with relief, Larry and Angelina hugged each other. A few seconds later, they kissed. Pulling away from each other, they could tell it was inevitable.

"there's one thing I am still confused about, though." Larry said, pulling Angelina to him. "Why are we set free?" The guards looked at each other and scoffed.

"You have not understood yet?" Perseus asked, in a daze. "It is because you are friends of the Warrior!"


	6. Chapter 6: Explanations

**Hey guys, what's up? Sorry for the ten day break, I had some trouble writing both chapters, but then I watched a few movies and that somehow brings out my thought process from its prison. So to make up for being late, here is another chapter. And guys please review. It really does make it easier to write if I know what you guys think about the last chapter. Also, if you have time, I put up a poll for this story to see where the opinion is on it. And without any further ado… **

Luxa and Gregor raced through the halls towards Luxa's room, just like they did when they were twelve. Elegant decorations and surprised Regalians blurred by as they navigated the twisting and turning hallways. Finally making it to Luxa's room, they collapsed on the closest couch, glad to have some privacy.

"So Luxa, how have you mmmf!" Gregor was interrupted by Luxa's lips pressing into his own. After a brief shock, Gregor began to kiss back. Gregor's tongue fought Luxa's for domination of their mouths, as they ran their hands around each other; Gregor's on the sides of Luxa's face, and hers on the back of his neck.

After a small marathon, the two parted for air. Practically gasping, they regained their breath, both in bliss at what they had just done.

"Wow." Gregor said. "That was… amazing!" Luxa laughed at his happiness; it had been a while since she was truly happy.

"Yes, it really was."

Relaxing on the couch, the two turned to each other, staring deep into each other's eyes, enjoying the company. "Gregor," Luxa asked. "Do you still…?" Gregor smiled at her hopeful face, kissing her. After he pulled away he answered, "Yeah, I do." Remembering the last time he said that, he frowned.

Luxa saw this, and placing her soft hand on his cheek, she asked, "What troubles you?"

Gregor shook his head. "I told everything last night, when you were, umm..." Luxa turned away sheepishly. "Yes, well…" She began.

"Luxa, why did you drink so much?" Gregor asked, concerned. Luxa put her face in her hands. "It clears my mind. Everyone expects me to have answers to everything; the inevitable war with the cutters, our relations with the gnawers, and the corruption of Solovet still conflicts our people. It's too much for me to bear." Putting his arm around her shoulders, Gregor tried to console her. "Luxa," he said softly said in her ear. "Luxa, look at me." Bit by bit, Luxa's eyes returned their attention to Gregor. Smiling, he said, "I won't let you go through this on your own. Let me help you."

Happiness returned to Luxa's face, like a sun had just risen behind her. Taking his free hand, she replied. "Thank you, Gregor. You understand what this entails, correct?" Gregor nodded. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Gradually, they moved closer and closer until their lips met. Gregor remembered the first time he kissed her, and how similar it felt now. Luxa melted at the touch of her best friend, losing herself in the warmth that enveloped her. They sat there, on the soft couch, making up for five years of absence from each other. Building up speed, they began to run their hands up and down each other, not even stopping for breath.

*AHEM*

Hazard stood at the doorway, holding his head in exasperation. Luxa pushed Gregor away so fast; he almost fell off the couch. "Hazard!" Luxa said, trying to smooth herself out. "Why are you here? Should you not be at your lessons?" Gregor sat up and got a good look at Hazard. He was nearly a foot taller than he was since they last met, his black halflander locks sticking out amongst the silver Regalian hair.

"Actually, I finished early today." Hazard said with peering eyes. "It seems that you have been busy." Both Luxa and Gregor blushed. Hazard just laughed and jumped onto one of the vacant couches. "Honestly," he sighed. "Some things never change." Luxa blushed again, but Gregor hadn't been paying attention, so he just laughed at Luxa's obvious discomfort. Glaring at him, Luxa took his hand, and stood up. "Well, we had better get ready." Hazard didn't even open an eye to respond.

"Try to keep your clothes on this time? Other people live here, Luxa." Luxa glared at him, walking quickly to her room, Gregor stumbling around behind her. Luxa plopped down on her bed, stretching, while Gregor just stood awkwardly by her. Laughing, she pulled him down on top of her, causing his face to turn red profusely. Feeling her breath, he looked deep into her eyes. After years of reminiscing and suffering without her, he had finally returned to the Underland; his home.

Luxa seemed to be thinking the same thing. "I missed you." She said. Gregor kissed her before responding. "I missed you too." They started making out again, Gregor running his hands through her hair. They were really enjoying themselves when a noise came from the doorway. "Oh and Gregor?" Hazard said with an exaggerated leisure.

"Your friends are waiting for you, and they don't seem very happy if I might add." Blood running cold, Gregor sat up slowly. How could he forget about his friends?

"They're using the room down the hall. I could show you if you like." Gregor got back to his feet and straightened himself out. "I'll be back," he told Luxa. "but it might take a while." Luxa simply nodded in understanding and stood up herself.

"Of course. Could you go to the War Room once you finish? Plans for the Cutters are to be discussed; we could use your help." Gregor smiled, and pulled Luxa to him.

"I'll be there." Kissing her goodbye, Gregor followed Hazard down the corridor.

"So, Hazard, how have things been since I left?" he asked. Hazard just shrugged.

"Things have been difficult. I hardly get to see Luxa anymore now that she is Queen."

Gregor nodded. "Yeah I bet." Thinking some more, he added. "When did she start to drink?" Hazard frowned; obviously things hadn't been very pleasant.

"She started about three months ago." Hazard said. "Although I never saw her drunk. Either she hasn't been intoxicated, or is just really good at hiding it." Gregor thought about this. Luxa wasn't really the kind of person that would get drunk, at least in front of her cousin. _I wonder why she was drunk that night. _He thought. Before he could finish, Hazard said they had arrived at Larry and Angelina's room. Returning to reality, Gregor noticed that this room was the one he used on his first adventure in the Underland, all those years ago. Standing on either side of the doorway were guards. _Like Horatio and Marcus… _Gregor thought, with good reason. The guards were tall for Underland standards, and had bulging muscles with a few veins visible. They were outfitted with wicked swords; one even had a broadsword on his back.

"Gregor, this is Cadmus and Perseus." Hazard introduced. "They are your friend's guards." Gregor was about to ask why they had guards; Larry and Angelina weren't dangerous at all. Then he flashed back to when Solovet had given him guards. "_The guards are not to keep the rats out, but you in." _As much as he had disliked her, it would help if Larry and Angelina didn't go running off; trying to get back to the Overland.

"Nice to meet you." Gregor said. The guards nodded in response.

"Well, Gregor, I am afraid I must take my leave. I have to be somewhere." Hazard said. Gregor smiled inwardly when he saw that Hazard had turned red a bit.

"Ok, Hazard, I'll see you soon." Gregor watched as the young adult walked away down the hall, and compared him to the child from his journey through the jungle. _They really do grow up faster down here, don't they?_ He thought with remorse.

Gregor took a breath. It was time to talk to Larry and Angelina. His friends were probably really mad, really scared, or both. _This isn't going to be fun._ Gregor thought.

Taking a breath, he walked in.

Larry and Angelina stood clueless with what Perseus had told them.

"What do you mean, friends of the Warrior?" Angelina asked. Perseus and Cadmus once again had confused expressions on their faces.

"The one in the arena." Cadmus explained. "The one that accompanied you here."

"Gregor?" Larry said in exasperation. "W—" Larry started, pausing half-way through.

"What is it, Larry?" Angelina asked in a worried tone. Larry closed his eyes.

"We can't say he doesn't have the ability." Angelina opened her mouth to object, but thought better of it. "I wonder how all of this happened." Larry said, concerned for his best friend. "Gregor hates fighting; but he's amazing at it; prodigious even. Remember what happened with Jason? That just wasn't normal!"

Angelina put a hand on his arm, calming him down. "I'm sure he will tell us when he's ready." Larry nodded. Returning his breathing to normal. His asthma had faded over the years, but he had not quite outgrown it yet. Angelina turned to the guards.

"Can we talk to him?" Before one of the guards could answer, a male voice came from down the hall. "Of course," A boy of black hair and green eyes said. "I have a hunch on where he is now." Both Larry and Angelina were perked up at the news of seeing their friend again, even if he had been deceiving them. Their happiness was short lived, because Cadmus spoke up. "If there is to be a meeting, it will be here." The boy just nodded curtly. "Very well. I shall return within the hour with Gregor." With that, the weird boy left.

Larry and Angelina walked inside their room. It was a nice room with two beds and a decent sized dresser for clothes. The stone was of a silver color, like the rest of Regalia. "I like this room a lot better." Larry said, and he and Angelina laughed at the difference. "Yeah, me too." Angelina walked to the nearest bed and sat, bouncing a bit. Larry followed and put his arm around her. "Crazy, isn't it?" he asked, looking straight on. Angelina laid her head on his shoulder. "Very." She said softly.

Larry gently lifted Angelina's chin so they were face to face. He took in her beautiful blue eyes and perfectly tanned skin. Grinning, he moved closer to her. Feeling something on his lips, he opened his eyes to find Angelina looking away from him, holding her finger to his lips. "Larry, I can't do this." She said softly. Moving her hand away from his face, he asked, "Why? We've kissed be—" Angelina shook her head.

"That was a mistake. I was scared, and you were there…" she said, words sliding out of her mouth.

"You kissed me just because I was _there_?" Larry said, his voice rising in volume.

"Who does that?" he asked. Angelina looked at him, trying to hold back tears.

"And on top of that," Larry continued. "You lied to me!"

"Larry, I'm s—" Angelina began.

"How could you do this to me? I thought… I thought…" Larry pounded his fist against his thigh, and buried his face in the remaining hand. "I need some space." He said, standing up and marched out the room… almost.

WHAM!

Gregor and Larry ran into each other, causing them both to fall backwards.

Gregor walked in to his friend's room, only to be blindsided by one of them. Falling hard to the solid stone, Gregor slid back about a foot. Rubbing his head, he sat up to examine who he ran into. Finding Larry on the floor, Gregor got to his feet, and offered his friend a hand. Larry took it, and was hoisted to his feet. "Thanks." Larry muttered. Sizing up his friend, Larry saw that he was wearing a white silk looking tunic and black tight fitting pants.

Gregor was about to reply when he heard a slight squeal and a flash of pink before he was on the floor again. Upon further examination, he found that Angelina was his attacker.

"Oh, Gregor! Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" She said, sitting on top of him, running her hands around his head and his chest. "Um… No, I'm fine." Gregor said, trying to sit up unsuccessfully. "Are you sure?" she asked, continuing to run her hands over him.

"Positive." He said, a little violated. "Angelina, could you possibly…?" Angelina tilted her head in question. "Possibly what?" she asked, intentionally clueless.

"Get off me?" Gregor asked. Pretending to be surprised, she got up off him. Finally on his feet, Gregor inhaled. This is where the trouble began.

"So…" he said, setting his hands in his silky pockets. "Anything you guys want to ask me?" Larry was about to ask about the Underland, how Gregor was the 'Warrior', and why they were in this mess, but Angelina piped up first. "When do we get those clothes?" She said, touching Gregor's arm, feeling the silk. Gregor was starting to get a bit confused with her behavior. Usually, she was the mature one of their group, but now she was like a little kid at a toy store; constantly getting side tracked.

"Once you guys are done asking questions, you can go to the washroom and clean up. Then you can have your clothes." Not wanting to be interrupted again, Larry interjected.

"Could you explain why we're here? And why you're the warrior?" Gregor nodded grimly. "You might want to sit down. This will take a while."

Gregor then proceeded to narrate his story; the epic adventures through the Underland. The Prophecy of Gray, where he leapt off a cliff and was saved by Ares. How he bonded to Ares to keep him alive. The voyage across the Waterway, the whirlpool and finding out he was a rager. The serpents and his twists and turns through the Labyrinth. Giving the Bane to Ripred and almost getting stoned by Regalians. His forced return and Odyssey through the jungle, finding Luxa and losing Hamnet to the Cutters. Solovet's confinement. The ill-fated picnic that led to the near genocide of the nibblers. The prophecy of Time and his days in the dungeon with echolocation. Betraying Luxa to fight the Bane. The horrific battle on the Plain of Tartarus and the death of the Bane and Ares. His tragic departure from the Underland.

Both of his friends sat speechless at the amazing tale they just heard. "You were going to move to Virginia?" Larry asked. Gregor nodded. "Why didn't you?"

"Mom was the only one that wanted to go. The family needed to stick together."

"So why didn't you at least talk to them?" Angelina asked. Gregor looked to the floor.

"I was afraid my Mom would take us anyway if she found out. She always watched the entrances like a hawk." Larry put a hand on Gregor's shoulder. But before he could say anything, there was bustling in the hall. A messenger stumbled into the room, panting heavily. "Warrior… he croaked. "North Wall…Cutters…" He said as he passed out. Gregor sat there in belated shock.

"Gregor! What does he mean?" Angelina asked, terrified. Gregor regained his composure and took a deep breath. "It means," He said. "The Warrior is back."

**And that's a wrap! Hope you enjoyed it! Make sure to review guys! It makes my day when I see that someone has. Until we meet again… poof! *disappears* **


	7. Chapter 7: Back to the Battlefield

**Ok guys sorry for the long break. I am out of town and there is no wifi near my house. Anyways, read and review! **

"_Warrior… he croaked. "North Wall…Cutters…" He said as he passed out. Gregor sat there in belated shock. _

"_Gregor! What does he mean?" Angelina asked, terrified. Gregor regained his composure and took a deep breath. "It means," He said. "The Warrior is back." _

Gregor immediately got up and walked out into the hallway, followed by his unknowing friends. His mind moving at incalculable speeds, he considered options. Words struck his mind like lightning. _Fight. Flee. Compromise. _ As he considered plans of action, he heard words, unintelligible ones. No doubt coming from his companions. _I have no time for this._ He thought angrily. Coming to a conclusion, he subconsciously redirected himself, breaking into a full on sprint.

Weaving in and out through corridors, passageways, and stairs as fast as he could, Gregor watched as the torches and people became blurred, like the lights in New York traffic at night.

Seconds were wasting. Precious seconds. Seconds he needed to save lives. Lives of ones he cared about. The Cutters had numbers, large, flabbergasting numbers, and even Ripred could not hold them off alone. Skill was a factor for the Regalians, and despite the undoubted fact they had obtained this life sustaining trait, they were lacking the overall quantity with those single fighters who had it.

Gregor finally made the last turn into the armory, but pulled up short. The once organized and diverse room was in complete disarray, picked over from the previously mobilized soldiers. Gregor yelled in frustration. Now he had to go to the wall completely unprepared. What were his other options? As he turned to go back to the High Hall in search of a bat, something hit him, causing him to stumble. Then another blow causing him to fall. Larry and Angelina lay on top of him, having followed the whole way here. Gregor moved out from under them, and began to run again, but a voice stopped him in his tracks. "Gregor!" Angelina cried. "Why are you fighting for these people?"

Gregor hung his head for reasons he did not quite understand. "Stay in the Palace. It's the only safe place in Regalia. I can't protect everyone." With that, Gregor was off.

Luxa watched longingly as Gregor walked out of her room with Hazard. She remained in her place for a few moments, waiting to see if Gregor would come back, which he never did. Getting to her feet, Luxa departed to the Royal Washroom, where only her family could use. A happy but embarrassed look flashed across her face as she realized that she wanted Gregor to use it with her. The Washroom was just down a corridor, it took a grand total of ten seconds to walk there. Luxa was right about to enter when a gold streak curled in front of her.

"Aurora?" Luxa asked, a bit startled, having been daydreaming about Gregor.

"Luxa, we must make haste to the North Wall. Scouts report the Cutters are on the move." In a split second, Luxa went from a joyful girl into what she really was: Queen of Regalia. The gears in her head were spinning so rapidly, smoke could be blowing out of her ears. "What of the squadron we sent to destroy the entrance to Queenshead?" Luxa asked. Aurora shook her head.

"We have no knowledge of their return." Luxa nodded, not missing a beat.

"Then we are to assume they perished at the hands of the Cutters." Luxa looked around. No one was in the halls, so there was no noise to be made.

"Have we mobilized?" Luxa asked in a hushed tone. Even though no one was appeared to be around, there was always risk of spies.

"We'll have to see." Aurora whispered, getting the implied message. Luxa nodded, and raced towards the High Hall, Aurora fluttering along behind her. Few people crossed their path, but few people are allowed on the Royal Wing. Luxa was already thinking of strategies to hold of the ants when she remembered one of her biggest advantages remained in the dark about the oncoming invasion. Skidding to a stop, Luxa ran the opposite direction, almost leveling her bond.

"Luxa!" Aurora called after her. "We must fly to the wall!" Luxa stopped and shook her head. "No! Gregor might be needed now! The appearance of the Warrior might make the difference in this battle!" Before Luxa could run off on her again, Aurora stuck her wing out, making a furry barrier in the middle of the hall. Luxa glared at Aurora.

"Why do you stop me?" she said, voice rising in anger.

"I shall return for him once you are at the wall. You are needed more there as a commander than you are running throughout the halls wasting time!" Luxa blinked a bit, surprised at Aurora's outburst. It was very rare that she is so adamant about something, and when she was, it was always with perfect reason. "Very well." Luxa said. "Let us go."

After the short argument, Luxa and Aurora managed to get moving again. Making it to the High Hall at last, Luxa threw herself off the edge and plummeted toward the ground. As quick as she fell, she rose as Aurora dove beneath her and slowly leveled out, letting the combined momentum carry them quickly to the North Wall. Luxa looked out over her city, still being rebuilt after the calamity that was the War of Time. Scaffolding and masonry tools were scattered everywhere; abandoned in the hope to find safety. In situations like this, the Palace would usually open to refugees, being the stronghold of the city. However, the Palace lift could only carry so many, and the amount of Regalians with fliers that could airlift was not particularly large enough to be completely sufficient.

Nearing the wall, Luxa saw farmers quickly steering their carts away from the wall. Luxa huffed grimly. They would need all of the food they could get if they were to be under siege. Aurora's golden wings rustled against the air, but stayed strong and sturdy under the pressure. Ever since she was seven, Luxa had ridden on Aurora for fear of the ground. Flying with a rider for longer than most bats, Aurora's wings were much stronger than the average, and she was much more acrobatic and could endure longer flights than her comrades.

Upon arrival, Luxa saw Ripred and Mareth discussing combat formations at the forefront of the wall. The wall itself was three stories high; built for the longevity of Regalian defense. Aurora coasted in, allowing Luxa to flip off and land a pace away from Ripred. Making a sharp u-turn, Aurora flapped her wings wildly to go retrieve the Warrior. Luxa quickly approached the veterans. She asked her question, stopping whatever conversation had been going on.

"What is our proximity?" she asked, right off the bat. Ripred didn't even bother to look up. "They are about three and a half clicks away. As of right now," Ripred directed attention to the map between himself and Mareth. "We plan to use a flank assault from the right side. I will personally fight the center for those who survive." Mareth took the break in speech to bring up his own thoughts.

"I sent Andromeda to scout the numbers. She estimates about four thousand Cutters march in this force. We no longer have the time to properly destroy the entrance to this tunnel without possibly causing a rockslide." Luxa nodded, absorbing all of the information. "Very well then. Aurora is on her way to bring Gregor here. Should we place him in the air or on the ground?" Ripred thought for a second.

"Place him with me. We have no fliers to spare at the moment, and he would be of more use on the ground." Mareth nodded ascent.

"With both Gregor and Ripred, we should be able to hold off the assault until the Cutters retreat." Ripred grinned smugly.

"Or die."

Gregor had just reached the entrance of the High Hall when he saw Aurora curve over the edge. "Overlander!" she exclaimed. "We must hurry! The battle shall start briefly!" Gregor didn't even respond as he quickly swung himself up onto Aurora's back. Hurling herself off the end of the Hall, Aurora carried what she knew may very well be the human's last hope. Again.

A wave of red engrossed the stone beneath it as it rapidly came towards the North Wall. Luxa gazed with dismal eyes out at the scene. The wave never seemed to end; more and more Cutters just continued to propel themselves along with the hope of human annihilation. Ripred bowed sarcastically to Luxa and Mareth. "Well, Lady and Gentleman, I shall take my leave. I have enjoyed your eloquent and most enjoyable acquaintance." With his signature mocking attitude, Ripred, the Peacemaker, slid down the wall, and ran towards yet another battle.

Luxa watched as her bond ran to engage the Cutters, and protect the humans once again.

_But must he do so in such a mordant manner?_ She asked herself. Mareth seemed to read her mind, and chuckled. "My Queen, your bond seems to fancy belligerent theatrics." Luxa moved her hand to her face, wondering how such a wise being, and experienced fighter could be as obnoxious as Ripred.

The red wave continued closer and closer. Regalian soldiers were mobilized and ready for combat. Lonely, only time stood between the clash of the two Underland superpowers.

Ever so slowly, Time ticked down.

Larry and Angelina watched as their friend ran off to battle. Eventually they both got to their feet, still burned from Gregor's words. _"I can't protect everyone."_ What exactly did he mean? Who else did he need to protect? However, it was like Gregor to want to protect everyone. Even when they were younger, Gregor always stood up for Larry and Angelina. Whether it be playground bullies or snobs at school, he was always there for them.

"Where does he get off doing that?" Larry growled. "We can help him! Can't we?"

Angelina shook her head. "Remember the arena?" Images of Gregor fighting the guards with ease flashed through Larry's mind. "Still!" Larry persisted, fists balled at his sides, refusing to believe that he couldn't help his friend. "I need to help him, Angelina. I can't let him go out there by himself! He'll get killed!" Angelina bit her lip. Larry might have a point. If Gregor died, she could never forgive herself. Coming to the conclusion that she agreed with Larry, she did something that changed her life.

"Come on, let's go help."

Gregor and Aurora arrived at the wall, landing next to Luxa and Mareth, who were watching the advancing army. Mareth was the first to respond; by nailing Gregor with a hug. Gregor grimaced at the painful yet pleasant tradition ever since his second decent into the Underland. Awkwardly hugging back, Gregor realized how great a friend Mareth was.

After bruising Gregor's ribs, Mareth pulled away to notice his Overland friend's lack of a weapon.

"Gregor, we must get you outfitted. Come, I have a surprise for you." Gregor nodded, and glanced at Luxa. She smiled wanly, knowingly though too. The Cutters were a very formidable enemy. Even a Rager could be outnumbered.

They held each others gaze until Gregor had to tear his eyes away to follow Mareth. The wall had a small room housing a column of stairs leading below the top, to an armory. Even this one was picked over, but a lone section sat untouched. A full suit of armor was hung on the wall, made of black metal. It was his armor from five years ago.

"It was repaired after you left." Mareth said, understanding Gregor's feeling of de ja vu.

"When you arrived, we added some things to it. Would you like to see?" Gregor nodded, completely captivated by the armor. "Due to your back injury," Mareth stated, removing the back panel from its hooks. "We had this reinforced by two leather pads, and a small metallic alloy to fill the remaining space." He handed the chunk of metal to Gregor, who then began to strap it on his back.

"The arm pieces we elongated, but also thinned out the upper arm pieces for any added muscle. This will improve your swinging speed. For the lower arm, we added some metal hooks in case you fight an opponent with a sword." Gregor had put on almost all of the armor. "Two last additions were made. The helmet now has a visor to protect your eyes. Your feet, in case you lose your sword, have been sharpened at the toes." Gregor finished armor suiting up **(lol)**, but noticed that there was something missing.

"Where's my sword?" he asked. Mareth went over to a rack, and pulled out one that was heavier at the hilt; the same style that Gregor had first used in his training.

"I know it is not the same caliber as your last one, but hopefully we may make do." Mareth said. Gregor swung the sword around in circles around himself, feeling a bit like a ninja. "Yeah," Gregor said, feeling the buzzing inside him. "We can make do."

Mareth smiled, and clapped a hand on Gregor's shoulder. "Let us go, then."

Larry and Angelina ran around the palace, hopelessly lost. "Ok!" Angelina exclaimed.

"This isn't working!" Larry nodded and huffed a breath.

"What should we do?" Angelina stood cockeyed, with a hand to her head.

"Ok," She said. "Do you remember what end we entered from?"

Larry held up a few fingers, as if counting. "The… South! We entered from the South!" Angelina smiled a little weirdly. "Um, yeah! Ok! Do you remember how high we were?" Larry responded quickly, shuddering a bit. "Two hundred feet." Angelina nodded.

"All we need to do is find a window." Larry perked up.

"There was one down the hall a few minutes ago!" he said, excited he could help. Angelina's eyes lit up. "What are you waiting for? Let's go!" Grabbing Larry's hand, she ran off. After a few backtracks and dead ends, they found the window Larry was talking about. They both looked out the window, trying to gauge the distance between them and the lift.

"Ok! We're not that far off! Let's just—" Larry said, before crumpling to the ground. Angelina gasped and looked behind Larry in time to see a shadowy figure slash down toward her before she fell into oblivion.

**Make sure to review guys, I see the traffic stats. So many people read this every week, but I only get a few reviews, which really makes it hard to continue writing. The more reviews I get, the more it makes me want to keep writing, which means I can post chapters quicker. **


	8. Chapter 8: Reunited

**This chapter was harder to write than the others. Now that things are starting to get going, there will be more surprises in oncoming chapters. I guess it wouldn't be the same if Gregor didn't have all of these trials and tribulations, huh? On the surprises note, I have a bit of an ace up my sleeve. It will probably be a few weeks before I can 'release it to the public' so to speak, but I will make it worth the time. On to the story.**

Gregor and Mareth returned to the top of the wall. They both simultaneously looked out over the battlefield, anxious to see how their effort was holding. What awaited their site was anything but expected. The endless onslaught of Cutters had stopped marching, and stood perfectly still, visible for a mile behind their front lines. Two lone cutters marched toward the wall, confusing all human forces. The Captain of the squadrons on the battlefield looked to Luxa for orders. She thought for a second, and held up her hand.

Ripred had stopped just in time, genuinely amused by the possible diplomacy of the emotionally devoid race. Luxa and Mareth, however, were the ones to meet the delegation. Gregor had wanted to go down and hear firsthand the reason for the oddity, but both Luxa and Mareth refused.

"You would be more useful as a surprise to them." Mareth said. Luxa nodded affirmative. "No one knows you to be back save a few." Gregor begrudgingly nodded. "Fine. But if something happens, I'll be down there in a heartbeat." Mareth smiled, once again clapping Gregor on the shoulder. "Very well. See you in a bit, my friend." Andromeda and Aurora swooped down and offered there backs to their bonds.

Gregor had a bad feeling about this. The Cutters wanted all forms of life dead, and they were more than willing to sacrifice hundreds and thousands of their own for this to be realized. _So why would they be diplomatic?_

Mareth hobbled as he dismounted Andromeda. He knew he would never be quite used to the wale bone leather clad object that was his prosthetic leg. Regaining his lost balance, he kept an eye on Luxa out of the corner of his eye. Facing an unknown dilemma, it was very rare in any hostile situation that there be tactful ambitions like they faced now without an underhanded motive. The Queen would definitely be the primary target.

Two Cutters approached Mareth and Luxa, stopping about ten feet away on the uneven gray stone. The Cutters were an oblong race, being about five feet long and only two feet tall. They had six legs and two antennae, connected to a red torso.

"Greetings, Queen Luxa," The Cutter on the human's right stepped forward. "I am Lske23361859." Luxa grimaced. There was speculation that Cutters were named on the order of their birth, their only difference being a single number. Sadly, that theory was correct. Luxa nodded. "May I ask why you march towards Regalia with an army just to speak with me?" Lske23361859 stood unmoving and unfazed, along with his partner.

"We wish to ask you to surrender." Both Luxa and Mareth were taken aback. Mareth recovered quickly, however, and asked, "Why do you believe we would even consider?"

Lske23361859 answered, "So we can annihilate your kind." Luxa was starting to get frustrated. "What would be the purpose of giving you our light?"

"It would be a service."

"A service to whom?"

"All Underlanders."

Gregor stood atop the wall, gazing down at Luxa and Mareth. Nothing seemed right here. Seeing sudden movement jolted him from his daydream. Luxa had taken a step back. _What could they have possibly said? _He thought. It was always a very rare occasion that Luxa be taken back by anything, and the time had to be when they were negotiating with an army that wanted to invade and destroy Regalia. _They must have threatened her!_ He realized.

Gregor held back his instinct to run in there guns, well, swords blazing and start killing ants because he could hurt Luxa and Mareth in the process. Clenching his teeth, he continued to watch.

"How would our death be a service to all Underlanders?" Luxa asked cautiously.

Lske23361859 replied, "Humans are invaders. They do not belong here."

"I think that is enough. It is evident that we are wasting time here." Mareth said. Luxa agreed. Luxa had just signaled her bat when she saw Mareth fall to the ground. Lske23361859 stood over him, sinking his mandibles into Mareth's neck.

Gregor saw it happen all too fast. Luxa and Mareth had just turned around when the left ant grabbed hold of Mareth's prosthetic leg, causing him to fall. Mareth twisted around to try and defend himself. Ant approached. Mandibles sunk into neck. "Mareth!" Gregor screamed. Jumping off the side of the wall, Gregor threw his sword, which sunk into both ants. All of the soldiers on bats that clung to the side of the cave were now airborne, combating the ants.

Once Gregor was at the bottom of the wall, he saw Luxa was kneeling at Mareth's side, along with Aurora and Andromeda. Blood was flowing out of the two holes on the sides of his neck fast. Too fast.

"Mareth…" Gregor said, swallowing his despair.

"No," Gregor felt a hand grip his wrist. Looking down, he saw it was Mareth. "Don't worry." Mareth smiled as best he could, blood covering his teeth. "Everything shall be fine." Andromeda hung her head so it was right beside Mareth's.

"I'm sorry… I should have been there…" Mareth shook his head.

"Nothing could've…been done…" Mareth said breath shortening into gasps.

"Andromeda…" Mareth said, exhaling. "Show them… please…"

The last of the breath slipped from his pale lips.

Gregor knelt beside his friend, shadows over his face. He was too old and had seen too much death to know that this was any different. No longer the eleven going on twelve year old kid that was so innocent to treachery and death, Gregor decided to return the favor. Getting up, he turned and walked toward the battlefield.

"Gregor?" Luxa asked hoarsely. They all knew she had her own connection to Mareth; he was her coach and a friend that they had gone through wars and other hardships with. "Get back up to the wall. It's going to get real dangerous down here." Luxa loaded Mareth's body onto Andromeda and saw her off. She then drew her sword and boarded Aurora. "What are you doing?" Gregor asked in a rough tone.

"He was my friend too, Gregor." Luxa said firmly. Gregor just nodded, anxious to get to the fighting. He noticed Ripred off in the distance spinning, taking out ants constantly.

"I can't let Ripred beat me now, can I?" With that, the Warrior sprinted out into the battle.

Larry woke up in a dark, dank place. There was a sort of steam in the upper part of the room, were water fell, presumably from the ceiling. Coughing, he struggled to get to his feet. The muscles in his back were tight, and he had to stretch for a few minutes so he could stand up straight. Slowly, his brain began to its gears, causing him to retrace his steps.

"Ok, I talked to Gregor, he went off, Angelina and I…" Larry's head jolted up in realization. "Angelina and I…" Larry began to panic. "Oh no…Angelina…what is happening?!" Larry screamed. "I have to get out of here and find her."

Ripred was waist high in Cutters. Some stood on each other's backs to try and reach the masterful fighter. Ripred was spinning fast enough there was blood spraying around him in a funnel shape, constantly marking the rat's location.

After watching the Cutters murder Mareth, Ripred had immediately waded into the wave of ants. He had killed about twenty or so before they were able to process what to do. It was at fifty when they finally had the capacity to surround Ripred, hoping to outnumber him. Ripred curled back his lips in ferocity at the loss of his comrade.

The loss of yet another friend had taken a strange toll on Ripred. Maybe it was because he was so hopelessly outnumbered, or he was just tired of losing those close to him, he passed his personal limit on how he fought. Ripred fought to his complete ability while keeping himself in control. Spinning and spinning and spinning.

"Whoa!" Gregor exclaimed as he watched Ripred fight. Even as the rat's student, he had never seen him fight for real, with such conviction. Gregor was sprinting into the battle, letting his rager side take over. He felt the sensation wash over him. Delving in inhuman power, he threw himself into the enemy.

Luxa watched as Gregor lost himself in rage, slicing and stabbing the Cutters that were unfortunate enough to cross his path. "Aurora," Luxa asked. "He is fighting… different then before." Aurora grunted in agreement.

"I have noticed something different about him since he returned."

"Have you any idea what it is?"

"He fights more willingly now, whereas it was a struggle to convince him before."

Luxa pondered this. It was not only a possibility, but downright _logical._

"Why do you think that is?" Aurora smirked a bit.

"I believe you know the answer to that already, Luxa."

Indeed she did. The Underland was different than New York; the constant plight for life the Regalians had. Below the surface, kids were trained in swordplay instead of art, or math.

"You think he has changed?" Luxa asked, tone slightly conflicted. She loved Gregor because he was different; he didn't fight first and ask later. Not to mention that he had saved her life continuously during his tenure as the Warrior. It was him saving her that had gotten them to get closer in the first place. Luxa chuckled silently. _He saved me with a drink._ Despite his somewhat unorthodox way of doing things, Luxa had seen something in Gregor; that maybe he was different than what Henry said he was.

_Overlanders are evil._ He had once said. _He thinks us prehistoric and 'creepy'! For all we know, a crawler is of more use than him._ Luxa shook her head scornfully at the memory of her traitorous cousin. She did no longer need of Henry, as she had Gregor now. Strong, caring, thoughtful, honest,…

Vikus scurried through the halls of the palace with parchment that had to be hundreds of years old. It was only preserved by a sort of protective fiber that covered the entire sheet. The stroke he suffered had not healed completely, but he was able to regain some movement from his right side.

_Gregor and Luxa must see this!_ The old man thought in panic. He put his fingers to his mouth and whistled as loud as he could when he reached the entrance to the High Hall. Euripides, Vikus' large gray bat, descended to the platform, not even asking a question or concern as his aged bond climbed on his back. Euripides sped off to the wall, the only possible place that Vikus could've been so urgent to go to.

It had been hours. Both Gregor and Ripred were close to collapsing. The bats holding their bonds were in the same state. However, the Cutters showed no such restriction. The onslaught continued, never giving the soldiers a chance to stop and rest, for even a second. Gregor stumbled, and an ant got through his defenses, tearing open a hole on the inside of his thigh.

"Ahhh!" Gregor screamed, catching Luxa's attention. Sensing an opportunity, the ants overwhelmed Gregor, slowly absorbing him like water did sand on the beach. Aurora u turned and sped towards Gregor. Luxa watched as her love was slowly taken away from vision, being torn and cut by the demonic red creatures below her.

Gregor felt the pain, and it seemed to swim up his body. As the pain got higher, his sight got darker. He felt the pain reaching his neck. _Is this the end?_ Gregor asked himself. He saw a blue light, but he was fairly certain it wasn't Photos Glow-Glow's butt this time. Right before he blacked out, there was a flash of gold, above him. _Ares. _Gregor said. _Mareth. I'm on my way, you guys._

**Now I'm sure you see what I mean. Well, leave reviews! I want at least ten before the next chapter will come out! Different people though too, guys. So many people read this, yet so many comment. There are way more than five people reading. Guys, please take the ten seconds out of your day to just let me know. How it relates to you, or how you think things are going, or what you think is going to happen! Anything that relates to the story! PM me if you want! Just let me know you're reading, and that you're not some made up people! Besides, don't you want to know what Vikus has in his hands?**


	9. Chapter 9: A Blast From the Past

**Hey guys. Great week last week. Anyways, like any realistic author might, I must put off the real story for a bit after a big chapter like the last. I just ask you to trust my judgment with this, and believe that I can pull this off. Of course, there are more fun things to come. What kind of a story would this be if it wouldn't be full of trouble, cliffhangers, and actions that are a pain to write your way out of? **

The scene seemed to move in slow motion. Large boulders were moved into place, causing the light shining down upon the God forsaken land to slowly lesson. This was the final obstacle left. Sealing would be done within a matter of minutes, and his lone vision would soon become a fateful reality.

It was as if brutal clouds had just descended upon the men; an extreme burden of guilt, though there was no incentive for they had done nothing wrong. Beings between 10 and 60 were in the crowd, continuing to slave on despite the conscience of their better judgment. Keeping them going were the ones that hadn't gotten as far; the less fortunate youth and elderly who had neither the stability nor health to sustain themselves through the horrific events that had propelled them to the present. Sons followed fathers, and fathers followed fathers. The seemingly eternal cycle, was ostensible to one man, and him alone.

The Dark Man, or Leader, you may call Him; for to Him, it makes no difference. The Consul of this inhuman journey, that he deceived others into following him into, was for apparent self centered personal completion. Despite the inevitability of rumors, there was one that began them all. One that gave him a name that would last for centuries to come, though his true identity was lost more with every passing day. However, that shall come at a later time.

None believed him to be misunderstood, or unappreciated for his foresight of future events, though he proved his abilities time and time again. What was thought to be dishonesty of this Man was what instigated the uneasiness from His people. Soon it became so evident that the Man Himself decided it was time. Standing before His people, He removed his cloak for the first time to people in decades.

He wore an armored helmet, fit specifically to his head, and full body armor. The armor was light and thin, so it had not been noticed before. A sword hung from His left side, one of incomparable quality; the hilt was bejeweled, and the blade was made perfectly balanced with its counterpart. He refused to remove his helmet, saying that he was attacked in a war, and that his head was disfigured.

"You have seen me for what I am. Do you wish to continue?" the Man asked. Silence and regret ruled the air. He nodded. "Very well, for it is time, comrades, for the end of our voyage. The City is finished! We must seal the entrances to our sanctuary. Within a week, our goals are to be realized!" He declared before swinging his cloak back to his shoulders and walking to his quarters.

His men struggled with the massive weight of the stone as it was moved, sealing them inside, forever.

"It is done." The man said. Silver hair billowed from the top of his head, flowing in the slight breeze through the passage. He donned the same black cape, which swirled around his form, making all but his hair melt into the shadow.

The men before him knelt and humbly hung their sweat covered heads. "Master," one man looked up at him with blue and gray eyes. What they saw was a man of about six feet, a torn black cloak covering his entire body. Sinuous silver hair the only color one could see.

"What are we to do now?" An ominous noise echoed around the chamber, setting the men on edge. The Cloaked man gazed at the ceiling of their chamber, as if out of laziness.

"We survive." He said, turning around walking back towards his city. "Come now, there is life to be lived, and enjoyed. Let us rejoice!" He said raising his arms out to his sides. The exhausted but accomplished men cheered behind him, sending an echoing notice through the winding corridors of the Underland that the work was done.

It was later that evening, resting in the Royal room of the Palace, where He encountered Matthew again. "Good," He said, standing up, returning his scroll to the table before him. "I have need of your assistance, my friend. Matthew returned a quizzical look for the out of character response to his arrival. "I am afraid that they are getting worse." The Man said. Stroking the helmet where his forehead would be. "It is nearing the end for me, brother." Matthew approached his older brother, fear evident in his body. Even in his sixties, the fear of losing his older brother was terrifying.

"Brother, please—" Matthew began.

"No!" The Man said, swinging his arm violently out, striking his sibling. "No. I know what I must do." He said.

"Bartholomew," Matthew said. "You must realize that you have me to stand with you." "I already have." Bartholomew said. "And I regret the site of it. Matthew looked up at his brother, and how lost he had become since the war.

It was 1689, when Matthew was 10 years old. England was at war with France yet again. Along with their allies, England managed to push the war into their favor. Matthew used to think that it was just because his older brother was on the front lines that England was doing so well. Even though Bartholomew was just 15, he was a magnificent fighter; one of England's finest. He was a tall boy, muscular from long days at a steel mill, where he had to occasionally move the heavy metal. He had long silver hair and dark blue eyes, enough that they almost looked purple.

The War had just started, but within the first year, there was already bad news from the front lines. Bartholomew had gone missing in action.

Matthew was distraught at the loss of his brother, his idol, his role model. To the extent that his ten year old mind could comprehend, his brother had died a valiant death serving his country. However, Matthew never believed that his brother had died. It didn't feel like he was dead; like there was still a connection between him and Bartholomew.

It was eight years later when an unshaven, nearly humpbacked vagabond arrived at Matthew's doorstep. "What do you want?" Matthew said grumpily. He was beat from the other night when he had gone out drinking with his friends. Apparently he had been very charming with some ladies the night before because he found one in his bed this morning. Smiling in accomplishment reminded him that he was supposed to be talking to the homeless dredge on his front porch.

"That wasn't very nice." The homeless man said. "You were always such a nice boy when you were younger." Upon a quick further examination, the man added, "but you sure have grown up to be a fine looking man." Matthew was starting to lose it.

"Who in the hell have you imagined yourself to be?"

The man crossed his arms and stood up straighter, and had an experienced look in his eyes. Understanding, calm, but very dangerous, capable eyes. "I taught you better than that, didn't I, Matthew?" the old man said. "It's me, little brother."

Things had gotten much better for Matthew after his estranged brother made it back home. They moved in together, and went on the prowl at night for some fun with old friends. Everything was great until one night; Matthew awoke to the sound of screaming. He found his brother drowning in his own sweat, hyperventilating. "Bartholomew! Brother!" Matthew urged, trying to shake his brother out of it. Eventually, when his eyes opened, they were saturated with fear.

"Matthew," Bartholomew panted. "We need to leave. There…there was… bodies. Everywhere! We need to get people and go!" Matthew glanced at his brother, confused.

"Why? Everything is fine!" Bartholomew shook his head with surprising speed.

"No… no… there will be a disaster! I saw it! Streets shall become rivers of blood… buildings will be destroyed… death will be everywhere, and no one will escape!" Bartholomew screamed. Matthew sighed. "Ok Barty. I'll make you a deal. We will go see a doctor tomorrow. If he says you're fine, I will back you up with whatever you want to do, so long as you have a plan." Bartholomew looked out at his brother, who had outstretched his hand, with a confident smile on his face. A small smile came to Bartholomew's face as well. "Deal."

(Present POV)

_Gregor felt the pain and it seemed to swim up his body. As the pain got higher, his sight got darker. He felt the pain reaching his neck. Is this the end? Gregor asked himself. He saw a blue light, but he was fairly certain it wasn't Photos Glow-Glow's butt this time. Right before he blacked out, there was a flash of gold, above him. Ares. Gregor said. Mareth. I'm on my way, you guys. _

Just about to swallow him up, there was a screech from miles away; from the direction the Cutters came from. Without hesitation, the Cutters stopped what they were doing, turned 180 degrees around, and marched back where they came from. "Gregor!" Luxa screamed. Aurora wasn't fast enough for Luxa. She leapt off with precise acrobatic skill, and sprinted the fifteen feet to Gregor. Ripred was already there, examining the torso.

"Gregor! Gregor!" Luxa pleaded, moving his head to her lap. She was crying now. Crying in the fear of losing her world. "Gre-gor!" Luxa sobbed. "Please, don't leave me." Luxa begged, hanging her head, so her hair shrouded the two's faces from sight. "Please." Ripred finished his grim assessment, his shoulders sagging in responsibility. Laying a claw on Luxa's shoulder, he said softly, "Come on now. Everything is ok." Luxa shoved Ripred's claw off her shoulder and lowered pressed her head against Gregor's. "Gregor," she cried in desperation. "You can not leave me now! Gregor!"

Vikus eased down into a controlled glide toward the battlefield, watching as the cutters marched callously away. Far too old to believe in miracles, Vikus calculated the possible motives for the cutter's retreat. The aged parchment crackled in the wind as he flew, making it difficult to forget another looming dilemma hanging above the Regalian's heads. "Vikus," Euripides purred. "There is a figure on the ground." Vikus' head shot up, nearly hurting his unbalanced vertebrate in the process. "Who is it you see?"

Euripides paused for a second before breaking the news to his partner. "It is… the Warrior." Vikus' head slowly moved upward, eyes widening at a comical rate. "No!" the old man clasped a hand over his mouth in horror. They were closing in on the mouth of the field, nearing a trio of people. Vikus made out Ripred immediately and Luxa by her flamboyant tresses. Lying unmoving between the two was Gregor.

Euripides landed ten feet away from the small group with a small gust of wind departing from his wings, ruffling the hair and fur of those already present. Vikus swung off Euripides as swiftly as his body could permit, and hurried over to Gregor's side. "Gregor!" Vikus exclaimed, voice wavering. Not receiving a response, Vikus quickly turned his gaze to Ripred, who shook his head slightly. Vikus glanced back at Gregor, the boy's eyes gazing at the dark rock above their heads, lifeless.

"You have called a doctor?" Vikus asked. Aurora nodded.

"I called to Nike. She is with Howard and they are on their way here right now." Vikus nodded. "Well done, Aurora." Vikus looked down to Luxa, who was on the ground next to Gregor. She wasn't saying anything, or moving from Gregor at all.

"Howard," Vikus thought, looking over to the magnificent stone city. "Hurry."

(Past POV)

The doctor finally left with the conclusion that Bartholomew was ok.

"Now you have to help me." Bartholomew said to Matthew. Sighing in defeat, Matthew responded. "Indeed I do. What is your plan?" Bartholomew frowned. "What," Matthew asked. "Have you not a plan?"

"No, the plan is secured. Accomplishing it is what I believe to be the difficult part." Matthew shrugged. "Naturally. What is it?" Bartholomew sat up straighter, eyes showing a sparkle of his own determination once more.

"Time is of the essence. We have need of 800 people. No more, no less. We have need of a ship and maintainable supplies." Matthew smiled wryly.

"This is going to be interesting, one way or another."

(Present POV)

Vikus and Ripred watched as Nike's black and white striped wings drew closer and closer to them. Howard slid off of Nike's back as she landed, a first aid kit swinging from the strap on his shoulder. He immediately placed his ear to the blood soaked chest of the Warrior, waiting for a pulse. After five seconds, his head slowly moved away. Shaking his head, he approached Luxa. "Luxa, we need to go." He said gently. Not receiving a response, Howard shook her shoulder. "Luxa, I know how you feel. But we need—"

There was a loud smack as Luxa back handed her cousin so hard, he stumbled away, nearly falling. Luxa got up slowly, still looking toward the ground, face invisible. "You," she spit at Howard venomously. "Have no possible idea within the realm of comprehension of how I feel!" Howard took a step back.

"Luxa…" She charged toward him again, eyes wild, rationality nowhere to be found. Just as quick as she had moved, Ripred had slid in her path. "Out of my way!" She screamed, unsheathing a hidden dagger at her side. Ripred's eyes narrowed. "Mareth and I taught you better!" He snarled, easily knocking the dagger out of her hand, and knocking her to the ground. "Lesson one," he said, approaching her. "Never attack out of anger."

Luxa flipped to her feet and threw a punch at Ripred. Easily dropping to all fours, Ripred threw Luxa's feet out from under her, flipped her around, and pinned her to the ground. "He's gone, Luxa!" Ripred yelled. "You can't do anything to bring him back!"

There was a cough and some groaning. No one dared turn around to face the source, afraid it was too good to be true. "Damn," A hoarse voice said. "Can't a Warrior get some sleep around here?"

**Yeah, yeah I know. Believe me I do. But anyways, back to the serious side of things. I was asked to add a little Hazard/Lizzie romance in the story. It will be a vote to what you think is best for the story. There still is a little bit to go yet guys before I can start really having fun with this by initiating my evil plans. Just a little note before I go for a week, I want at least another ten reviews please! You guys were great last week, and did twice as much as I ask. Just leave behind a little note of what you thought, or like Sadie did, what you want. Don't forget to vote guys! **


	10. Chapter 10: Re-Awakening

**I felt bad leaving so little about our friend Gregor, and more about old, boring Sandwich that I decided to throw in this little preview of the next chapter. It was also because I am a procrastinator extraordinaire, and I had a choice between Math, English, and, well, writing. What do you think I chose?**

_There was a cough and some groaning. No one dared turn around to face the source, afraid it was too good to be true. "Damn," A hoarse voice said. "Can't a Warrior get some sleep around here?" _

Everything outside of that area nudged up against the wall ceased to exist. Vikus, Aurora, Nike, Ripred, and Luxa all turned their heads towards the seventeen year old who had just, well, risen from the dead. "What is it?" Gregor asked. "Was it something I said?" Howard was the first to get his mind straight, and went to re-examine his friend.

"Hey, umm, Howard?" Gregor asked. "Why are they all looking at me weird?" Howard chuckled dryly before answering. "I pronounced you dead a few minutes ago." Gregor was taken back. "W-w-what?" He asked flustered. "Why did you do that?" Howard raised an eyebrow. "Because you were dead!" Gregor curled and uncurled his hand.

"I don't seem pretty dead, though." Life was returning to those around the doctor and the Warrior. Aurora fluttered her wings. Ripred whipped his tail. Vikus blinked a few times.

"Gregor, I have to ask." Howard said, clearing his throat. "How hard are your muscles?" Gregor blushed. "Well…you know…pretty hard I guess…" Howard nodded, holding his chin between fingers on one hand. "May I see them?" Gregor scooted away a bit, holding up his hands. "Woah, Howard. I like you and all, but…" Howard shook his head.

"Gregor, what do you me—" As the meaning dawned on Howard, Vikus took his chance.

"Gregor, I believe Howard means have you under armor?" Vikus explained. Gregor sighed in relief. "Oh, oh ok. Yeah I do." Gregor said, revealing the extra leather padding that Mareth had added to his armor. "Mareth modified it for extra protection because of how the Bane nailed my back ." Howard was reassured by Gregor's statement.

"That is a relief." Howard said. Reclining on the tunnel floor, hands behind his head. "How could I be a doctor if I can't tell a pulse?"

Howard examined all of Gregor's injuries. They weren't bad, so it was a pretty quick process. Gregor explained that he had just passed out because he thought he was going to die. Howard confirmed this.

"In extremely traumatic cases, like being overwhelmed by an enemy, one can pass out."

Gregor chuckled and said, "This will have hell to pay if my mom ever finds out."

Gregor smiled and they all laughed, but Gregor's eyes landed on Luxa, who still held the same position from when he had woken up. His expression fell as he looked into her eyes, and saw emptiness, like there was nothing behind them. "Luxa?" Gregor asked.

No response.

"Luxa? Are you alright?" Gregor tried again.

No response.

Slowly heaving himself to his feet, resisting help from Howard, Gregor managed to cross to Luxa with the help of his sword. "Luxa?" Gregor reached out and touched her face. Gregor painfully turned towards the others, blood gathering in his face as he spoke.

"You know when Lizzie and Boots were younger…" Gregor said, gulping out his next words. "They used to love this movie, 'Sleeping Beauty'." There was a thud and howling laughter from one sarcastic killer rat.

"This is too good!" Ripred laughed and rolled around on the floor. "Oh my goodness, a Warrior and a Prince! Waking up his Princess!" Ripred continued to roll around and cackle, while the rest of the Underlanders remained confused. "What is it he wishes to do?" Aurora asked in an unreal innocent voice. Ripred couldn't get enough of this. He couldn't even keep a straight face! Gregor had never seen an Underlander cry before, much less a rat, but Ripred was bawling, he was laughing so hard.

"He thinks he can wake her up by smooching her!" Ripred was unbelievable! Gregor could barely keep himself standing because he was shaking in a mixture of anger and embarrassment. "Well now," Vikus said, that strange reoccurring sparkle in his eye. "I guess we won't know until he tries." With that, everyone stared at Gregor, making him start to sweat in nervous expectation. "Isn't this a site?" Ripred said, trying unsuccessfully to become serious again. "He can fight thousands of Cutters at a time fearlessly, but when it comes to 'smooching his girlie-friend', he breaks into a cold sweat?" Ripred snorted. "Priceless!"

Gregor didn't know whether it was because he had been pronounced dead that day, or if seeing Mareth die had made him cherish Luxa more, Vikus' approval, or just to prove Ripred wrong to get him to shut up, but he leaned into Luxa, her body forming a curve as he held her tightly against him as he kissed her. Slowly, Luxa began to return from her trance, and after getting over her shock, began to return Gregor's kiss. Gregor managed to slip his tongue into her mouth and caress hers, making her melt faster than butter on a hot summer day.

After about thirty seconds and a pretty awkward silence, the two stopped kissing for the moment, and returned to business. "So," Gregor asked, straightening himself out. "What were we talking about?" Ripred smirked.

"Right now, I'm fine just watching the Queen." Luxa stood beside Gregor, holding his hand, but her mind was elsewhere. Most likely fantasizing about her resurrected Warrior.

"Whatever Ripred." Gregor said. For the first time, Gregor realized that Vikus wasn't supposed to be on the battlefield; at least to his knowledge.

"Vikus," Gregor asked. "With all do respect, what are you doing here?" Vikus smiled and ruffled through his coat for the parchment he had discovered earlier that day. Finding it in a small pocket on the inside of his robes, Vikus remembered shoving it in there during all the distress earlier. "Oh, yes, my boy." Vikus said, passing the piece of parchment over to Gregor. "I was looking through old records to see if there was any reconnaissance done on the Cutters in past conflicts, and I managed to find this interesting document instead.

Gregor's eyes widened as he read the paper, in shock of what it was. "What is it boy?" Ripred urged. "Spit it out!" Gregor looked toward his mentor in disbelief and sadness. "It's another prophecy."

**Anyways, I hope this evens out the scales a bit more. I know I said in earlier chapters that there wasn't going to be a prophecy and blah blah blah. Well, I thought it might be a bit more fun to add one, so I did. I won't ask for ten reviews for this preview, just five since it's only about a thousand words. And guys, I wanted to let you know that Larry and Angelina will be returning in the next chapter. I wanted to hit the right note with them, so I kept adding bits and pieces to make it great. They will be in chapter eleven, I promise! Anyways, until next time, all. **


	11. Chapter 11: Philosophies

**Well, it looks like I did update in a day. I am sure this may upset a few of you, but I think I will take a month to collect everything. BUT! That does not mean I will not update before a month is up. I might have my occasional insomnia and work like hell one night or something. Also, regarding the Hazard/Lizzie story, it will be a side story…set in the Overland. **

**But wait…that's not all. This chapter may contain some m-rated content, depending on how you divide ratings and such. I stand by my promise from the last actual chapter by saying that Larry and Angelina are back for a bit, but the biggest news is that this is where I reveal the prophecy. I actually completely rewrote the prophecy before I put this chapter together. I am more proud of this one, though, so it was definitely worth the extra time. Before I bore my amazing readers to death…**

_Gregor's eyes widened as he read the paper, in shock of what it was. "What is it boy?" Ripred urged. "Spit it out!" Gregor looked toward his mentor in disbelief and sadness. "It's another prophecy."_

All but Vikus and Ripred stood appalled at the unfortunate news. Ripred, accustomed to tragedy after many years on the front lines, was not deterred in the slightest.

"What does it say?" Gregor swallowed the little liquid in his dry mouth, and spoke. But not before Vikus interrupted him.

"Why do we not return to the Palace?" Vikus said in an appealing voice. "I am sure we can all use refreshments and baths. The Prophecy can wait until morning."

No one said so, but they all silently agreed. Ripred and Vikus stayed behind to talk while Aurora flew Luxa and Gregor back to the Palace. Luxa had herself wrapped tightly around Gregor, as if she was afraid he would vanish out of thin air. Normally, Gregor would have been fine, but with Howard's judgmental eyes burning holes in the back of his head, Gregor flew a little uneasy.

Thankfully, Aurora had the sense to land on the balcony in Luxa's quarters, preventing Howard from scolding the young couple. "Thanks Aurora," Gregor said. "Howard would've probably chewed my head off back there." Aurora gave one of her rare bat laughs _huh-huh-huh_. "He should refrain from being so quick to call you dead." She then flew off, sensing that Luxa and Gregor wanted to be alone.

"Luxa?" Gregor asked her, shaking her shoulder. "After they had dismounted, Luxa had just stood by, her head buried in Gregor's shoulder. He was about to try again, but he heard her respond.

"I thought you were dead." Gregor held her and stroked her hair soothingly.

"I know, I know." Gregor consoled. "I'm sorry." Gregor thought he felt a teardrop on his shoulder, but wasn't sure, as Luxa stood up before he could make sure.

Even though he had seen her so much in the past few days, he had never really gotten an honest, quiet moment with her. In that second, Gregor realized how important Luxa was to him. He had always known she was important, since the very first day he saw her, but now he could comprehend it.

She was always there for him, and he would always be there for her. That girl with the drop dead violet eyes, and the perfectly pronounced high cheekbones covered by that translucent Underland skin, and sealed by those voluptuous pink lips was all he needed. As long as he had her, he knew he would be ok.

Having the amazing epiphany he did, he rushed forward and kissed her without holding back. Even Luxa, who was known for speed and acrobatics, could not keep up. He ran his hands through her hair and down her back, stopping right above her rear. Luxa slowly began to make up ground, holding Gregor's head in her hands. Their tongues dueled for superiority in their mouths, fiercely combating each other for territory.

Maybe it was because Gregor was dead earlier, or because another prophecy was looming over their heads, or because it was about damn time, but Luxa slowly began to push Gregor back. Realizing he was going to lose, Gregor began his new tactic by pushing his hands even further down Luxa's body. She paused for a second, taking in the feeling of being groped for the first time. Quickly deciding she liked it, she went back to kissing Gregor.

Gregor could tell Luxa was enjoying his touch, as she had trouble keeping up to her past tonguing abilities. Chuckling in his mind, he laughed at her innocence. _She wouldn't last five minutes in the Overland._ He thought.

He was wrong. Luxa broke the kiss and took Gregor's hand, leading him into her bedroom.

"_Oh no…Angelina…what is happening?!" Larry screamed. "I have to get out of here and find her."_

Larry traced the wall with his left hand, walking around the perimeter. The Cell, as he eventually began to call it, was a twenty foot by twenty foot rock chamber, with the occasional stalactite or stalagmite. The troubling part was, after hours of tracing every inch of his surroundings, he could not find an exit. Sealed perfectly on all sides, not even a small gust of wind from where a possible entrance might be.

"How am I going to find her," Larry said, voice rising in frustration. "If I can't even find the damn door?!" This anger carried on for endless hours, maybe even days, but time is difficult to tell when darkness rules the air. Larry passed his time by doing simple things, like push ups and sit ups. His workouts started to diminish as he had no energy to work with. Larry took it that his captors refused to give him food so he wouldn't find the door, but it was an excellent tactic for weakening your prisoners as well.

Larry was slowly decreasing in determination. "Maybe Gregor will…" His look of shock at the mention of his friend's name contorted into a snarl, directed at himself. "No!" he growled. "Quit relying on your friends! You can figure this out!" Finally calming down, he began to try and unravel his dilemma on his own, for the first time in his life.

Angelina dragged herself off the rugged, cold stone floor. Grunting from the pain of disused muscles, she rolled into a sitting position against a nearby wall. "Ugh…" she groaned, pressing her palm to her forehead, trying to suppress the oncoming headache. "What…happened?" she asked the emptiness surrounding her. She leaned against that wall for hours, waiting for the nauseating headache to pass. Once it did, she slowly began to remember the events before she regained consciousness.

"Larry and I were looking for windows in the palace," Angelina reminisced groggily, regaining control of her brain. "We found one in a room down the hall and then…" Angelina's eyes shot open in fear. "No!" She screamed. "No! Please! No…" terrifying images flashed through her brain as she remembered the face of her attacker, scared and deformed from a blow to the head.

Her fragmented memory gave her one more vision. After being abducted, she had slipped in and out of consciousness whilst being moved somewhere. She remembered that there was no turbulence, and that she would've been quite comfortable had she not been bound and confined inside what seemed to be a wool bag. Angelina remembered voices, obviously conversing around her, but she couldn't discern what they were saying.

"Damn it!" Angelina screamed, throwing her fist against the jagged stone wall, hurting herself terribly. She was almost too busy moaning about her possibly broken hand to hear the movement of stone. Moving slowly, Angelina pushed the stone she had hit with her fist previously. It gave way with some push, and Angelina opened what seemed to be the dungeon's door. Edging her head around the corner.

Standing amassed, stood hundreds upon hundreds of rats.

Morning came upon the great city of Regalia, as there was no sun to rise and dictate it. "Daytime" life slowly stirred and brightened as the thousands rose to return to their accommodations or schedules. Farmers went to the fields, teachers and students went to school, and librarians went to the library. Everything was at peace for the time being.

Vikus, having already read the prophecy, understood the grim undertaking that was to befall them soon. Gazing out over the magnificent city Vikus wished that his eternal dream of peace could be realized, so even hope would not be so constantly demanded.

Too old to be turned to, Vikus had reluctantly let power slide to Luxa since she was twelve. Luxa was a prodigious Queen, having pulled Regalia out of the economic and emotional hole it had fallen in to. Despite her healthy appearance, Luxa was everything but on the surface. Vikus had not been the only one to notice Luxa was struggling with not only the burden of a monarch, but the burden of someone who has lost. Her age only added to her troubles; as she is the youngest leader in Regalia's history, and at only twelve, lost nearly all family and very many friends.

Vikus sighed heavily under the burden of his own. "It is not your fault." A voice said from behind the old man. Not even bothering to look over, Vikus responded.

"Why do you say that, Ripred?" The rat stepped out of the shadows and stood by his old friend, gazing out over the city as well.

"What could you have done? Luxa bears the duty of a Queen whether you like it or not. It is your duty to stand by her and teach her." Vikus smiled a bit, running a wrinkled hand down a similar face. "Even so, she still continues on with struggles beyond her age. How is it I have done so much, but when Time decides my granddaughter is on the line, I fail?" Ripred sighed in a knowing expression.

"You didn't. You are the result she is as successful as she is, whether she is young or not." Vikus shook his head in an ironic form.

"Why the young, Ripred?" Vikus pleaded to existence, if it had shape or form. "Why not you or I?" Ripred looked to the old man.

"Because it's too fair." Ripred stood up and turned around using his tail, tapped Vikus' shoulder. "Let's head to the Prophecy Room. It's high time that we decipher this calamity."

Gregor slowly sat up and stretched. He had awoken to a knock on the door. Going to the door, Gregor felt a little cold. _That's strange._ Gregor thought. _Never been cold here before._ It was then that he by strange luck looked down. "Shit!" he exclaimed. Gregor scrambled around the room to find his clothes. The knocking persisted.

"One second!" Gregor called, waking Luxa. She dramatically rolled over and faced Gregor, and smiled. "Hey." She said seductively. Gregor smiled and stopped for a second to mutter a seductive greeting as well, before scurrying to find a scrap of clothing.

"What are you doing?" Luxa asked, a mildly confused expression on her face, quickly covered by a grin and waggling eyebrows. "We _could_ continue from where we left off…?" Tempting as that sounded, Gregor had to stick to immediate problems.

"Hey, umm, Luxa?" he said. "There's someone at the door, and we," he gestured to their naked bodies. "Aren't exactly ready for company!" Luxa took notice for the first time that morning, and threw on training clothes from her closet. Gregor found his clothes thrown almost off the balcony. Quickly making himself presentable, he answered the door.

"Oh! Hi Howard!" Howard did not look happy. You could read the expression on his face as many things, but contempt rang loudest. "Overlander. Mind if I come in?"

"Well, yes… Ok then!" Gregor said as Howard pushed past him. Luxa stood in her bathroom tying back her hair. Everything was set neatly back in its original place from the night before. _Wow, she's amazing!_ Gregor thought. "Luxa?" Howard asked. "Did you and the Overlander—"

"Oh, Howard! Wonderful you're here! Are we to discuss the prophecy?" Howard stood, fuming still, but responded. "Yes, but—"

"Very well! Gregor?" Luxa strode over to Gregor with a confident smirk and looped her arm through his. "Shall we?"

Gregor smiled deviously at Luxa. "Yes we shall."

Down in the prophecy room, The group of Humans, Bats, and a Rat sat in a lopsided circle around Vikus, who read the prophecy aloud.

"Well?" Vikus said, finishing the last line. "What say you?" Gregor replied first.

"Sounds like we have another quest. Just like the good ol' days, huh gang?" Meeting silence, he shrugged. "Sorry, Overland joke." Ripred spoke next.

"However, he speaks the truth. Shall we decide on who?" Vikus agreed.

"I think the most suited are in this room. Do you agree?" Vikus was enlightened with a round of nods.

"Good! Should we dissect the prophecy? It is called for, correct?" Vikus smiled, revealing that abnormal twinkle in his eye. Without a reply, Vikus read the poem again.

_Meet me where it all began_

_Come and open my door_

_What saved shall save again_

_After many fall to the floor_

_Go to the City of Old_

_With high promise foretold_

_You must be very bold_

_Or your heads will be rolled_

_Warrior, you know where to go_

_To get a needed possession_

_Not only for enemies; oh no,_

_To fight off love's transgression_

_Once all is collected,_

_And my prophecy dissected,_

_Go fight the one neglected,_

_Secondly resurrected. _

_Bodies are not the only dead,_

_But so are minds, filled with dread._

_The final battle lies ahead;_

_Will the Warrior lose his head?_

_The Choices are always near_

_Affecting those that are dear,_

_But it is you, Gregor, they should fear,_

_For your likeness to me is unclear._

Vikus cleared his throat. "Shall we start with the first stanza?"

**Well there you have it! Don't forget to review! At least ten please! Guys, just let me know how you felt, what you think, anything! Also, if you guys have any predictions on what the prophecy entices, PM me, then we can talk about it if you want. I usually answer them pretty quickly, because I check my email when I get home everyday. Anyways, until next time you guys. **


	12. Chapter 12: Outbursts

**Ok. I think I am almost ready to start posting again. That is not a promise or a guarantee, but just a rough estimate. Sorry it is taking me so long. I've been preoccupied with school, and it's starting to be a pain… Anyways, I felt like diving into writing tonight, so I managed to procure enough extra writing further along in the story so I can give you this, and still have my little cushion of three or four chapters. Hope you enjoy!**

_Vikus cleared his throat. "Shall we start with the first stanza?" _

There was a silent consent of experienced quest members. "Yeah, let's do that." Gregor answered. Vikus nodded assent, and returned his old eyes to the prophecy.

"_Meet me where it all began_

_Come and open my door_

_What saved shall save again_

_After many fall to the floor,"_

"Well," Ripred said, reclining on his side, using his shoulder to prop himself up. "Sounds like we're being summoned somewhere to me." Luxa nodded.

"Disturbingly so. Where is the question? Where what all began?" An unprecedented stare went to Gregor from around the room. "What?" he asked. "Why are you all looking at me?"

"You are the Overlander." Aurora said. "You started all of this, and should know where it 'began'." Gregor shook his head.

"It could be so many places… what does he mean where it all began?"

"My guess is where you became the Warrior." Ripred guessed. "That's where you became what he dictated, right?" Vikus grunted in agreement.

"Indeed. So Gregor, when did you become the Warrior?" Gregor thought seriously about this, because there were so many times when he could've become the Warrior. In the spinner lands, with the bats, when he jumped off that cliff…

"Got it!" Gregor said with such confidence, that everyone else was slightly inspired. "In the rat's land, when I jumped off the cliff. That's when I accepted it for the first time."

Luxa nodded. "The next line is pretty self explanatory, but what of the following two?" Aurora spoke up. "Well, what has saved before?" A round of answers were shot out.

"Gregor." Luxa said.

"Luxa." Gregor said.

"Me." Ripred said, and everyone looked at him. "What?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders in sarcastic opinion. "I've saved all of you at _least_ once."

"Anyways," Gregor said. "The next line seems simple too. We find the thing that saved before, and have it save again, or people will die."

"After." Aurora corrected. "He says after, unfortunately."

"On to the next stanza." Vikus said, eager to lose the depressing demeanor.

"_Go to the City of Old_

_With high promise foretold_

_You must be very bold_

_Or your heads will be rolled."_

"First off, there are many old cities," Gregor said. "Unless there is one that you haven't told me about." There was an odd silence in the room. "Oh, come on!" Gregor said. "Really? Why don't I know about this?" he asked, frustrated at being out of the loop.

"We didn't think it important." Vikus said. "It was an old legend, after all."

"Well, I think now would be a good time, Vikus." Gregor said, sighing, preparing for the likely long and miserable story ahead of him.

"It was during the founding of Regalia, in the era of Sandwich. Regalia was near completion, and morale was higher than it had ever been. On the eve of the fiftieth anniversary of the beginning of construction, when something…happened. It was by this time, that our government, with Sandwich at the lead, decided to become more educated about the other Underland species, in less than conventional ways."

"You mean he sent out spies?" Luxa asked. Vikus nodded in confirmation.

"Wait," Gregor asked. "You haven't heard this either?" Luxa smiled wryly.

"Even I don't know everything, Gregor." Ripred snorted in sarcasm.

"Such a modest one, huh Warrior?" Gregor chuckled as Luxa death stared Ripred.

"Anyways," Vikus continued, not wanting to waste such precious time on meaningless arguments. "There was a discovery, deep in the rat's lands."

Vikus had everyone's undivided attention; secretly, he had a kind of pleasure at this respect. "They found a city."

"Well, yeah, the rats had cities too! They aren't primitive!" Gregor said, thinking that if the rats had anyone near Ripred's intelligence, they would have tons of cities.

"No Gregor," Ripred said. "A human city." Gregor double took.

"A human city?" he asked. "You just _found_ a human city?"

"Yes, we did." Vikus said. "We undoubtedly shared your reaction at the news. Sandwich immediately sent out scouts to search the city, in the event that there were other humans.

"Two weeks passed with no word back from the scouts. It was quickly elected that they were to send a rescue team to the city."

"What happened then?" Gregor asked, sucked into the story.

"No word. After the weeks that passed, Regalia was completed; but there was no reports from any of the scouts or rescuers that pursued them. After many failed rescuing and tactical missions, Sandwich grew frustrated, for many reasons; not just the failure of reconnaissance. Sandwich was a man of strong independence, volition, and dignity; he was not going to ask his men to do something that he would not be willing to do himself. Perhaps his time spent in war as a young man developed this character, perhaps not.

"For many months before, he spent his days in this room, the prophecy room, carving out the poems that would hint at Regalia's future and help us to fight for its wellbeing. His people were oddly content with this, but he was not. It was a few months after the original mission that Sandwich decided to go himself."

Gregor furrowed his brow. "I thought you said that he died here, writing prophecies?"  
Vikus nodded and smiled. "Yes, I believe I did upon your arrival here, say something of the sort. However, we have found a journal, written by Sandwich's brother, about six months ago, testifying different.

"He writes about the creation of Regalia, and describes his brother throughout the years that they spend together, as a masked man with a long cloak. One of the last entries is here." Vikus said, having been taking out an old, bound book out of a small bag he kept at his side, flipping nearly to the end.

"It reads as follows: 'The eve approaches, and brother grows ever restless. I fear that he may be falling to insanity, and will enter soon. It was tonight that he chose to go to the city. I know he will not return, and I have come to believe he has reached a similar conclusion. His ailing health has kept him from acting as a true monarch would, leaving the slack to me. I only hope he realizes what it is he is electing to do, though I am sure he already has.'."

"Not only was his health failing," Howard said. "But the prophecies were complete by then." Gregor shook his head, not understanding the relevance.

"Why does it matter that the prophecies were finished?" he asked no one in particular.

"Gregor, do you know where Sandwich is buried?" Ripred asked. "I bet you don't, as even we don't know, after nearly four hundred years of searching."

"But why does it matter where he is buried? Do we need to visit his grave or something?"

"Actually," Aurora spoke up. "Yes, it does call for that later in the prophecy." Vikus seemed to sense that Gregor would ask about that too, and interjected to stay on track.

"Let us finish this stanza first, then we can move on." He said with gentle authority.

Luxa responded first. "I see it as he is saying we must return to the City, and not show hesitance, otherwise, our 'heads will be rolled' in a manner of speaking."

There was a silent agreement on that stanza, and Vikus continued.

"_Warrior, you know where to go_

_To get a needed possession_

_Not only for enemies; oh no,_

_To fight off love's transgression_"

Gregor groaned. "Why can't he just say, 'Go here, do this, and be done with it'? Our lives would be so much easier!" His remark was met with silence, and a squeezed hand. "What is it?" he asked naively. "With the way things are going, I should be able to find where he wants me to go, and the rest should be fine! Right, Luxa?" Luxa had turned away, unwilling to meet his eyes. "Luxa, what's wrong?" He asked, concern nearly drowning out his voice. Seeing his cousin's unresponsive attitude, Howard answered in her place.

"Gregor, know you what transgression means?" Gregor shook his head no.

"It means the breaking of a rule, or violation." Ripred answered, his tone softened in his wisdom of the fragile situation. "But I don't get it!" Gregor persisted. "What and why would I need to fight off something like that?" Vikus stepped in.

"We have never properly interpreted a prophecy before, Gregor. I doubt now will be any different. It is possible it is until the time comes that we will not have the faintest clue." Aurora approached Luxa and extended her right claw. Luxa grasped it, barely in reality it seemed. Gregor moved to say something, but was stopped by Ripred's tail, and the shaking of his head.

"Next stanza." Vikus declared.

"_Once all is collected,_

_And my prophecy dissected,_

_Go fight the one neglected,_

_Secondly resurrected._"

"Does anyone have any ideas?" Vikus asked, almost innocently.

"Well," Ripred said, yawning and stretching out his legs. "It sounds like once we have our act together, we need to go fight someone that came back from the dead. I really like this prophecy! Sounds like we will be having a bit more fun, right?" Met by solemn silence, Ripred rolled his eyes. "Great crowd."

"What do you guys think Sandwich means in "Secondly resurrected'?" Gregor asked, waggling his fingers into air quotes. Vikus was hesitant to share his thoughts, but did so against his better judgment. "I know not of what he meant by secondly, but, you have come back from the dead twice now, Gregor. I have an unsettling feeling for what that means."

Dreading silence fell on the room, and all knew what he meant. With a dry throat, Gregor asked for confirmation. "The Bane, Vikus?" Vikus nodded his head in sorrow.

"It is my belief that the scourge will return, and seek revenge on all humans, namely, you."

"What's next, Vikus?" Ripred asked.

Clearing his throat, Vikus continued.

"_Bodies are not the only dead,_

_But so are minds, filled with dread._

_The final battle lies ahead;_

_Will the Warrior lose his head?_"

Gregor knew his sorrow would not be of any help to his friends, who might die in the coming weeks, or even days. He had to remain calm and under control; maybe that would keep his friends from worrying about him.

"This sounds gruesome." Gregor said. "Not only will people die, but it sounds like they will go insane, too." Luxa seemed to rise from her comatose state.

"It speaks also of the 'final battle'. Could this mean that Gregor will have to face the Bane again?" As she said that, her grip on Gregor's hand tightened to the point of breaking his fingers, but he wasn't going to complain.

"It would seem so." Howard said. "However unfortunate that may be, we need to focus more on—" Howard was immediately interrupted when a hand was thrown with incredible force across his face, throwing him to the ground, a dark red welt on his face.

"You ungrateful dog!" Luxa screamed at him. "Gregor has sacrificed so much for us, and you say we just cast him aside?" Howard held his hand up to his face, trying to expel the pain. "I said no such thing!"

"But you did! You have never approved of Gregor since you found out!"

"Found out what, Luxa?" Howard asked, pointedly.

"That we had feelings for each other, of course!" Luxa said, throwing her hands in the air. Howard shook his head, a malevolent smirk on his face.

"Actually, I believe it was this morning after you _slept together_!" Howard screamed so loud that a purple vein on his shoulder seemed to almost tear out.

Funny thing was, for Ripred at least, is that no one expected that, or maybe so soon. It may have been obvious to this inner circle of Underlanders, but maybe it was not so for some, like Vikus. "You did _what_?!" Vikus yelled, the force waving through his aged face. "Luxa! You are Queen! You can not be doing such… foolish things!"

"What…" Luxa said, shadow over her eyes, fists shaking at her sides. "makes you think, that you have any control over me whatsoever? I am the Queen! You are just an adviser!"

"No, Luxa." Vikus said firmly. "I am your Grandfather, your mother's father, and you will _not_ speak to me that way again!"

The extreme tense atmosphere in the room constricted to such a point, all were hesitant to breathe for fear of making the slightest of noises. Time froze, as if it was moving through the thick viscosity of amber. Not even Ripred had the courage to interject. Realizing that things were moving in the wrong direction, and probably being the only one who could fix their predicament because of who he was and is, tried to amend the situation.

"Hey, hey now." He tried. "We need to focus on the prophecy right now. I am sure we can settle this when this prophecy is behind us." Gregor watched as the contorted rage slowly seeped away from Vikus' old, purple eyes, and watch the odd background twinkle return to them, showing that the real Vikus had returned. Luxa took a bit longer. Over the years, Gregor had figured out that Luxa was the type of person that hated to apologize.

"Sorry…" she mumbled. Vikus smiled, his eyes wet, but nothing protruding, at least for now. "As am I, my dear." Vikus said, moving to hug his granddaughter. "As am I."

**I know, it isn't exactly my apparently cliff hanger trade-mark, but I think the interpreting of the prophecy will hold for a while. Come on, we've all tried to come up with our own interpretations for the prophecies, right? Anyways, ten reviews please! Maybe once we reach ten, I can post the next chapter! Tomorrow is a writing day after all, so you never know…**


	13. Chapter 13: Recuperation and a Lawyer

**Hey guys, sorry I'm late. You can see why at the bottom, but anyways, this is chapter thirteen! And since Gregor's Choice is currently at 99 reviews, I wanted to thank all of you that have been reviewing and that have been loyal to this story. It's because of you guys this is happening, so thank you! Anyways, I can barely contain my excitement for releasing the coming chapters! Little sneak preview below after the author's note! Don't forget to review guys! Makes my day when I see that someone bothered to read my terrible story! Now, to Regalia! **

"_Sorry…" she mumbled. Vikus smiled, his eyes wet, but nothing protruding, at least for now. "As am I, my dear." Vikus said, moving to hug his granddaughter. "As am I." _

Even Howard felt the warm touch of what was familiar love strike him in the chest. Though some, namely Ripred, knew this was not the time for relaxing.

"As heart throbbing as that is," He said, in a snide yet matter of fact tone. "We have worked to do." Both Vikus and Luxa broke the hug, and straightened themselves out.

"Yes," Vikus said. "Let us finish the last stanza.

"_The Choices are always near_

_Affecting those that are dear,_

_But it is you, Gregor, they should fear,_

_For your likeness to me is unclear._"

"This line is speaking directly to Gregor." Luxa noticed. "Sandwich even goes as far as to mention his name." Ripred nodded in begrudging agreement.

"He has never been this…outspoken before. Why he would make such an unusual exception means we must be in for a treat."

"What worries me the most, though," Howard interrupted. "Is the final line."

Gregor nodded in unanimous agreement. "Yeah, what does he mean likeness to him? I'm not anything remotely _near _him!"

Vikus opened his mouth to respond, softness and intermediary attitude showing in his eyes. There was commotion in the hall. Something thudded into the door.

It creaked open, revealing Andromeda. She took her quick, unsteady little bat steps over to Gregor and Luxa, her eyes large and pleading. "Please. Mareth asked me to show you. Please, come with me." Gregor and Luxa, after having so many experiences together, were now to the level of communication that they could read each others minds'. Within seconds, they were running to the nearest window, despite the calls from Vikus and Howard.

_Ripred can explain._ Gregor thought. _I am sure he heard what we were saying. _

The hallway was wide enough now that Andromeda could glide down the longer stretches, so she easily caught up with them. It didn't take the trio long to find a window, immediately throwing themselves out of it. Andromeda, being the bat of a General for the Regalian army, was in pinnacle shape, easily catching the two teenagers, and streaking off to the more populous area of the stone city.

"Andromeda," Gregor asked. "What is it Mareth wanted you to show us?" Slightly shaking her head, the gold and black bat responded, "You shall see with your own eyes soon enough." Realizing all he could do was wait, Gregor took the time to appreciate the magnificent stonework and masonry Regalia had. Every building had a decoration; mosaics, waving curves, or breathtaking sculptures depicting events from a time so, so long ago.

Andromeda coasted down to the rooftop of an average edifice, flapping her wings to land with grace. As Gregor and Luxa hopped off, Andromeda was already hobbling towards stairs leading down in the house. "Come." She mumbled, melting into the shadows created from the torchlight.

As Gregor walked down the stairs, followed by Luxa, he realized that this was a house. Not an amazing house, but a good house. Fading tapestries hung from the wall, and a couple torches were running low on the fatty substance they seemed to burn on.

When Gregor was able to avert his eyes from the decorative aspect of the house, he was able to recognize its inhabitants. Andromeda stood in an arched doorway on the far side of the room they were in, which appeared to be a living room. Beside her was an average Regalian; silver locks and light purple eyes.

"Greetings, my Queen. Overlander." the women said. "I am Eurydice. Welcome to my home." Luxa nodded, acknowledging the woman's cordial attitude.

"Thank you, Eurydice." Luxa then addressed Andromeda. "Why did you bring us here?"

Andromeda hung her head. "I am sorry for my abrupt actions, but Eurydice has information you need for your quest." Luxa raised an eyebrow.

"May I inquire of this information?" she asked.

Eurydice left her post, and removed a tapestry from the wall, revealing a small alcove. Working what looked like a dial of some sort, it clicked, and Eurydice opened the door. Yes, an actual door, one you could walk through, hidden behind the tapestry, perfectly concealed with the wall. "Please, come along." She said, as if she hadn't done something so unbelievably unorthodox. The teens shook of their surprise, and accompanied her through the doorway.

Once they entered, Eurydice said a little late, "Please watch your step." Luxa was sent tumbling down the stairs, too late to heed Eurydice's argument. Gregor, who had been trying to be a gentleman and letting her go first, was now laughing so hard, he was in danger of falling down the stairs as well. Instead, he stumbled down the small staircase to go see if she was alright. "Luxa?" Gregor said, stifling a laugh. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, holding a hand to her head. "I believe so," she said with some effort.

"Though I feel dizzy…" Gregor helped her up, but she had a difficult time standing. "Luxa," Gregor said, concern weaved in his voice now. "Are you sure you're alright?" Luxa nodded, her mind somewhere else. "Yes, yes, I am fine." Eurydice approached.

"If I may," she said, laying a hand on Luxa's forehead. Not satisfied, Eurydice rambled off a combination of letters and numbers at Luxa, who couldn't keep up.

"Andromeda," Eurydice said, beckoning her over. "I need you to take her to the hospital." Gregor was visually taken back.

"Why?" He asked, worried for his love's wellbeing. "What's wrong?"  
"She has a concussion." Eurydice said. "She needs to get treatment immediately."

With that, Gregor carried Luxa like a baby up to the rooftop, and watched as Andromeda flew her off to the Palace.

Gregor returned to the basement like area, sober from the unfair event. "What is it you wanted to show me?" He asked. Eurydice lit a torch, which she used to carefully light the rest on the walls. Gregor gasped in amazement. There were rows upon rows of weapons; swords, shields, spears, armor, and explosives were stacked up against the walls. Isles and isles of weapons… it seemed like enough for the Regalian army!

"What…" Gregor said, still taking in the majesty of number. "Is all of this?" Eurydice answered in a voice that was barely not a monotone. "I believe it would help if you read this." Eurydice said, holding out a thin old bound book. Gregor opened to the first page, and began to read aloud.

"_My Brother has decided to go to the City. He fails to realize the facts; he is incapable of such ventures in his old age! Our finest trained warriors were sent, but they did not return! This sprouts the fear deep within me, one that my brother knows this, knows that he cannot survive the Journey to the City. What causes it to grow immeasurably, is that Bartholomew may desire this fate, this downfall. Why, however, I can never hope to understand." _

"This is the diary of Matthew!" Gregor exclaimed. "But why is this part separated?" Eurydice replied, "Because Matthew wanted it that way." Gregor looked at her incredulously. "How could you know that for sure?" he asked, obviously skeptical.

Eurydice let a ghost of a smile warn Gregor for what was coming. "Read on, Warrior." She said. "Read on."

Gregor did as he was told; and the entries continued to get more and more…out of the ordinary.

"_It has been two weeks since my brother left. Ever since we were kids, I have been able to sense him, in a very peculiar way. He is dead. How this is so, remains to be unseen. However, my son, Tertius, now realizing our current dilemma, has requested to be crowned. It may eventually reach the point where I may have to detain him. Regalia is too unstable now for me to risk Tertius being King. If the royal family was immediately discontinued after over half a century of labor and death, there would be anarchy. This is what Brother would have wanted me to do." _

Gregor hurriedly flipped to the next page.

"_The truth of how my brother died must never be revealed. It would cause upheavals beyond your wildest imaginations. So, therefore, I entrust to you, my predecessor, instructions; instructions for any possible disaster that can happen in the near or far future."_

"Does he mean predecessor by what I think he means?" Gregor asked. Eurydice nodded. "Mareth held relation to Matthew, brother of Bartholomew of Sandwich."

Gregor removed his eyes from the old bound paper, and stared at Eurydice.

"Shouldn't he be part of the royal family then?" he asked. Eurydice stood her ground, purple eyes firm. "Matthew had a bastard child, who, when he came of age, was given this book." Eurydice motioned the book in Gregor's hand. "To present should there ever be a problem that requires this knowledge." Gregor's head was spinning.

"So Mareth was related to Matthew's…other child?" Gregor asked tentatively.

"Yes, indeed he was." Eurydice said. "Please, continue."

"_Beneath this house, this exact house, are weapons. Weapons of high quality, made by the best smiths we had. There are also cannons; these shoot the metal spheres you will see gathered next to each station, lest they be moved. There are giant barrels that contain the substance needed to ignite these machines to launch those metal spheres. It is called gunpowder." _

"This…" Gregor began in astonishment. "This is amazing!" he exclaimed jubilantly. "This can change the outcome of the war!" Gregor was ecstatic. So many lives could be saved from the Cutters! "Warrior," Eurydice said soberly. "Read the rest."

"_I am afraid that after years and years of aging, they may not be in pristine condition. So I worn he that decides the time has come to use these weapons: Beware. The power of these weapons to other Underland species is extreme. It could very well be the deciding factor in a pivotal war. You must understand that the misuse of these could very well cause the opposite of what you hope to achieve. I beg of you, please be wary of this." _

"He means it might be detrimental to us?" Gregor asked, casting a shadow over his eyes.

"Yes." Eurydice answered. Her expression hadn't changed since Luxa was here.

"You seem used to breaking bad news to people." Gregor said. "If you don't mind my saying so." Eurydice shook her head.

"Not at all, Warrior."

"Call me Gregor. There's no need to be formal, right?" he said, his tone contradicting his words. "Also," he continued. "I have a friend, a teacher, like you. Eurydice, were you in the army?" Eurydice pulled out her ghost like smile.

"Very observant of you." She commented. Gregor snickered, still deducing.

"Oh, I'm far from finished. Who knew school would help so much?" This caught Eurydice's attention. "What do you mean?" she asked carefully. Gregor smiled, a faux fondness upon his face, brown eyes staring at the dark stone ceiling. "Anatomy and English. I never particularly enjoyed them, but they sure are paying me back now."

Eurydice's smile faltered. "Anatomy?" she asked. Gregor returned his gaze to her, serious again. "The study of the human body." He said. "But don't worry; I'll get to it. Just be patient."

"You know, I'm guessing you were a medic in the army, because you knew that Luxa had a concussion." Eurydice nodded.

"Yes, I was a medic." Gregor nodded, the ends of his lips slightly upturned.

"That was how you met Mareth." Eurydice nodded again.

"That leads me to my final question, Eurydice." Gregor said. Eurydice was really uneasy now. Her eyes glared fear, and her hands were clenched tightly at her sides, resting on her enlarged hips. "Did you wait to have his child? Or was it in the spur of the moment?"

Eurydice frowned. "I wasn't planning to say anything." She said. "But now, it seems like I have no choice." Turning to the spiral stairs, she called out, "Alexandre! Alexandre! Come down here!" A few seconds later, a young ten or so year old boy came down the stairs. He was tall for his age, almost five feet. He had longer metallic hair, so it was close to his shoulders. The same purple eyes Mareth had; plain and light.

"Mom," he asked. "Who is this?" Eurydice knelt down so she could talk to him, eye to eye. "This is the Warrior, Alexandre." The little boy's eyes lit up in excitement.

"You're the Warrior?" he asked, totally star struck that the Warrior, savior of Regalia, was in his home. Gregor smiled and knelt down, placing a hand on the boy's shaggy head. "Yeah, that's me." He said.

"Wow!" Alexandre exclaimed. "I can't believe it! The Warrior is really here! Is it true you are friends with my Dad?" A pang of guilt stabbed Gregor in the chest, remembering his friend that had gotten mowed down by the Cutters. Swallowing his sadness, Gregor replied, "Yeah, your Dad's a great guy." Alexandre cheered for his father, who apparently didn't know was dead. Eurydice did though, it was evident in her expression.

"Alexandre, why don't you go upstairs?" Eurydice said. "I have to talk to Gregor about grown up things." Alexandre did seem put out, but obediently trudged back up the stairs.

"Overlander," Eurydice said before Gregor could be reproachful. "There's one last page. You will want to have read it." Seeing how adamant she was about the last page, Gregor flipped back to it, and read aloud, for the last time. Hopefully.

"_Now that I have given all of my assets to you, my descendant, I must talk to the man that this will come down to. _

_Warrior, or Gregor, actually. Many people must call you Warrior, and if I was in your place, that would destroy my patience. You may be wondering how I know your name, but that is not important. What is, however, is your lack of weaponry. My brother sees more than you think, young man. Your old sword, my brother's, has probably been destroyed by now. That's all well because I forged you a new one. It has the same quality, precision, and conviction you do. _

_However, you must go and find it. I am sure you will figure out where it is, now that you have almost all of the information you need. Remember, please, please, remember, nothing is set in stone. That might save your life, and all of my people's too. Farewell, Gregor." _

Gregor stood in the room, wishing there was more to read. That the good brother of Sandwich, who had helped him, still had something to say. Something that could help ease the burden on Gregor's shoulders that had been there the five years since he first visited the Underland. It was so heavy, Gregor was about to be crushed. Thousands, millions of pounds of life, were laid on his decisions, on his back. And his alone. No one could understand that, no one! So why, why couldn't the one man who seemed to be close to his pain just give him a little more? Consolation, advice, a thing to put his mind and body at peace, if even for a second? Why couldn't this land, who he gave so much for, sacrificed a year of his life, his childhood, friends more important than air, and what might be his entire life soon, ever relent? Did it have to continue on this horrifying rampage that seemed to attack squarely at Gregor?

No. This is it's goal. This is what the Underland is trying to do, is turn him against himself. To make him insane. To make him give in to it, to give up, and watch helplessly as it slaughtered all he cared about in the world. He would not! His friends sacrificed too, and he was not, ever, about to let that go wasted and unrecognized. He was not going to let it torture those who did nothing to deserve it. He was not going to let his family be ashamed of him for not even trying to save people. And he most certainly was not going to give up being with the girl of his dreams, the one he cared the most about; he was not going to let her feel more suffering ever again.

"Thank you." Gregor said to Eurydice as he marched up the stairs to leave. Eurydice nodded, and mumbled, "Thank you for not telling him." But it didn't seem like Gregor heard; he was in a whole different world. The Underland wanted to challenge him? After he beat it the last time? _We will see how that goes. _Gregor thought. _I will send it back crawling to the depths of Hell, and make it wish that it had never made the brainless decision of crossing my path once again! _

**Well, that chapter was fun. I would have updated it Wednesday, but my computer was like, "Nope!" and restarted, deleting it, right after I added another thousand words. That was so demoralizing! Anyways, that made me back up the other two/ two and a half chapters on a flash drive, just in case. Anyways, ten reviews please! Trust me, it's going to get real exciting! **

Sneak preview!

"I have the last testament of Matthew." Gregor said, slamming the papers down on the table.

"Is she going to be all right?" Gregor asked. Howard shook his head.

"It's impossible to know now. All we can do is wait."

"Larry!" Angelina exclaimed, running up to him. There was only confusion in his eyes. "Who are you?" he asked forlornly.

"Gregor," Vikus said. "The location of the Lost City, it's," Vikus paused.

"What is it, Vikus?!" Gregor exclaimed. Vikus choked down the sadness, and the inevitability Gregor would share it. "It's beneath the Plane of Tartarus. It's where you fought the Bane."

**Talk to you guys next week! Make sure to review! **


	14. Chapter 14: Breakable Promises

**Sorry for the late update guys, had a lot of homework to do. Anyways, next time, I will update sooner, so you don't have to wait an entire weekend to read this. Anyways, things are starting to get more fun. The stage is almost finished being set, and the real conception of the story is going to be shown soon. Due to this, I am thinking that as a commemoration for the 100 review milestone, I will do a DOUBLE CHAPTER RELEASE this next week on the condition that I get a total of 25 reviews for both this chapter, and the one that will come out Friday. If I do, I will post the next chapter Saturday. Anyways, to the next chapter… **

Gregor marched fiercely back to the Palace, ready to settle the score. The meeting with Eurydice was unpleasant; Luxa was injured, the weapons from Matthew possibly ineffective. You or I would be extremely angry, under the tense stress of the situation, but Gregor? Imagine being in his place, and discovering that the place that took everything from you, decided it wanted more. The loss of friends, comrades, and life, essentially had really screwed with your psyche. It would be impossible to return to being the carefree person you once were.

Even more so, having found someone that is more important to you than life itself, that you find to be perfect in every way; personality, beauty, intelligence… and then have them taken away from you after the feeling becomes mutual, with no hope of seeing that person again.

Can you feel it? The burning inside, the rage that sharpens your eyes, flares your nose, and balls your fists? You want to expel it on something, don't you? What did that to you, what caused you that rage. Seeing to it that it will never cause such harm again. That is how you and I would feel.

Gregor, on the other hand, was beyond us, in such an incomprehensible way, it casts a shadow of shame upon the brain. So I shall attempt to describe his mental turmoil as the following:

When such a catastrophic, apocalyptic anger possesses' a person (the only kind of person that are capable of feeling such wrath being ragers), it hides itself, in a very, very bizarre way. It can be compared to the eerie calm before a hurricane hits, or the deceptive tranquility before a madman attacks innocent people during wartime. That treacherous feel is what Gregor was experiencing right at that moment.

As he brusquely marched his way back to the pride of Regalian architecture, the citizens, most of who were trading in the small market like area, fell silent. They gave the impression that they felt darkness around him, like the anger radiated off of him, forcing them away. Gregor didn't seem to notice, just kept his head slightly down, hair keeping his eyes from the view of judgmental Regalians. It was like this all throughout the city, all of the way up to the front of the Palace.

The guards were hesitant to send down the lift for Gregor, his aura effecting them to. It only took a death stare from Gregor, two hundred feet below them, to reconsider. Once at the top, he walked by the guards with a silence that gave off nothing, save the deep mixture of anger and sadness. Gregor still held the notebook Eurydice gave him in his hand, holding on so tight, his entire hand was chalk white.

It took Gregor two minutes to find Vikus, most of is was just walking to the destination Gregor expected him to be at. Gregor asked the doctor where Luxa's hospital room was, and he was fearfully directed to the end of the hall. He quietly opened the door, finding Vikus clutching her hand. Gregor's expression remained the same at her condition, solidifying even harder now at seeing what had happened to Luxa.

She lay on her bed, eyes covered by some kind of partial mask. Her face was paler than usual, and she was slightly trembling all over. Vikus looked over his shoulder at the sound of the door opened, and managed to upturn the corner of his lip slightly, seeing that it was Gregor. Using his head, Gregor indicated they talk outside the room, where Luxa wouldn't be disturbed.

As soon as the door was shut, Gregor began walking down the hallway. "We need to talk somewhere more private." Vikus caught Gregor's underline meaning, and led the way to a small dining room, which Gregor had flashes of memories of. It was after the Prophecy of Blood, when Luxa had returned; they were eating with Nerissa.

"What is it, my boy?" Vikus asked, slightly concerned. He took a seat on a chair nearby, where Gregor sat opposite. Only a small table stat between the two. "You seem out of sorts." Vikus finished.

Gregor threw the finale of Matthew's brief autobiography onto the small table, where it slid to Vikus. "Read it." Gregor ordered. Vikus felt that complying would be his best course of action, rather than asking questions. As Vikus opened to the first page, his eyes exploded in shock, immediately recognizing the handwriting. "What…" He asked, voice slightly wavering. "What is this?" Gregor looked Vikus in the eye.

"How we're going to win the war."

It took only a few minutes for Vikus to finish reading the rest of the book, craving the information that was so secretive. As he finished, he carefully closed the book, and laid it softly on the table. His face reflected his state of mind, which was deep, almost philosophical contemplation. "What do you think of this, Gregor?" he asked pointedly.

Gregor answered without hesitation. "It means we have to go on that quest as soon as we can. Matthew clearly says that I must find this sword, and I have a hunch where it is, actually." Vikus raised an eyebrow at the boy, a clever gleam in his eyes.

"Where do you think it is?" Gregor leaned back against the couch, elbows resting on the back upholstery. "The Lost City." Gregor said. "It seems too perfect for Sandwich to pass up to me. He is a man that loves satirical irony."

Vikus smiled wryly. "Indeed he does. I, too, believe that it is within the Lost City. However, it is probably well hidden." Gregor nodded in agreement.

"He would never make this easy for us, that's for sure." Vikus chuckled.

"Gregor, I must tell you," Vikus continued, somberly. "Ripred went to do some reconnaissance in the gnawer's land; he wanted to get more information about the Lost City." Gregor looked up, piquing his interest.

"Did he find anything?" Gregor asked. Vikus took an old, wrinkled hand and smoothed out his beard.

"Yes," Vikus replied, wary of his wording. "He said he has found it's location."

Gregor shot forward in his seat, anxious to know where this infamous city was. "Where is it Vikus?"

"Gregor," Vikus said. "The location of the Lost City, it's," Vikus hesitated.

"What is it, Vikus?!" Gregor exclaimed. Vikus choked down the sadness, and the inevitability Gregor would share it. "It's beneath the Plane of Tartarus. It's where you fought the Bane."

Gregor didn't move, the disbelief resonating through his veins, immobilizing his body. "No, it can't be." Gregor said. "It can't be!" he screamed, flipping the table over in front of him, sending the diary of Matthew flying. "It can't be!" he repeated, lifting the couch off the ground and throwing it against the wall, a satisfying noise of damage emerging from it. Gregor then took his rant to Vikus.

"Vikus, this can't be true." Gregor said, kneeling before the old man, starting to contain his upset attitude. "Please. Tell me it isn't." Vikus looked at the young man on the floor in front of him. Was it really only a year that Gregor was in the Underland? To Vikus, it felt like he had watched over Gregor since he was born. Seeing him now, broken and begging on the floor, it took all Vikus had to not break down with him.

"Do not fret, Gregor." Vikus said, patting Gregor's shoulder soothingly. "We will be fine."

"How?" Gregor asked, turning his eyes up to Vikus, imploringly. "You know I have to go there now, Vikus. Whether I like to or not. It's not like I can just sit here and watch people die, knowing there was something I could have done to stop it!"

Vikus caught his breath in his throat. There was nothing he could do to help the boy but be there for him now. It would hurt Gregor to go to the place where his bond died and retrieve a weapon to kill more, and risk being killed, rather than do nothing and be fine for the time being; but then watch as innocent and loved ones were being hacked down by a sociopathic race.

"Gregor," Vikus said. "I know this is hard for you, but it is of utmost importance that you listen." Gregor quieted himself down to hear what Vikus had to say. "I believe there is someone you need to see. Come now." Vikus stood and beckoned Gregor to do so as well.

A brief minute later, Gregor was in the room where he found Vikus, next to Luxa. She looked so fragile, cold sweat breaking down her trembling, pale, face. She mumbled again, causing Gregor to reach out and hold her hand. Luxa still had the mask over her eyes, making her look disoriented and afraid. Gregor shook his head. She was in no condition to go on the quest; she would just be a liability to herself and the other people on the quest.

Howard was on duty that day, still moving up in the ranks of Regalian doctors. He walked in the room, trying not to disapprove of Gregor being there. Gregor didn't seem to notice. Seeing his cousin in such bad condition didn't improve his already sour mood. "It seems," Howard began, looking through a cluster of parchment at the foot of Luxa's bed. "That she suffers from a mild concussion. However," Howard said, checking her pulse and her temperature. "It seems that she is going through another ailing as well. These are not symptoms of a concussion." Gregor looked at his love, and was taken over by concern.

"Is she going to be all right?" Gregor asked. Howard shook his head.

"It's impossible to know now. All we can do is wait."

Wait Gregor may have done, but, he found some unused parchment and a decent quill pen at the foot of Luxa's bed. After a few seconds of sitting there in his seat, thinking, Gregor wrote, with a heavy heart. He finished quickly, knowing exactly what he wanted to say once he started. Letting it dry for a minute, he set it onto a small alcove by the door, making a mental note to retrieve it later.

It was three hours after Gregor sat down with Luxa, and he had drifted off in his chair. The room was dark, it being considered night in the Underland. A small rustling noise broke the silence, and a thin form rose from its position. Luxa yawned slightly, and removed the mask from her head, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness. A sharp pang in her head caused her to fall back only to catch herself, and press her palm to her forehead, hoping to minimize the pain.

The commotion woke Gregor from the dreamless slumber he was in, giving him shock to see Luxa sitting up in her bed. For a second they just sat where they were, taking in each other's presence. They both knew what tomorrow was, and how things might never be the same after it. When Gregor saw Luxa's white smile shine like a beacon of light in the darkness, he went after her.

Gently, due to her concussion, he laid her down on her bed, kissing her as he did so. Luxa put her hands on Gregor's face, holding herself closer to him. They fell together, tongues interlocked. Luxa felt her temperature rise in her chest due to Gregor being pressed up against it. Eyes were closed, for they had no need to see; both of them already knew the other enough to know what to do.

Five minutes of making out and getting hot and heavy, Gregor and Luxa lay in the bed holding tightly to each other. "Are you doing okay?" Gregor asked, nuzzling her neck, causing her to giggle and smile. "I am doing fine. Though I suppose I am not in pristine condition for the quest, though." Gregor cleared his throat, nervous for what he was about to say. "Luxa, I don't want you to come on the quest." Luxa looked up in surprise at Gregor. "What do you mean? I have to go!" Gregor shook his head sadly.

"Not with a concussion. It's too dangerous!" Luxa grimaced at the volume of his voice.

"See?" Gregor said softly, stroking her cheek gently. "Don't worry," he smiled. "I'll be back before you know it." Luxa hid her eyes away in shame. "What's wrong, Luxa?" Gregor asked. "Make sure you come back to me." She said. "Don't you dare die!" She hit him with a punch on the shoulder, beginning to cry. "Don't leave me." Luxa said, letting the tears free fall. "Please."

Gregor smiled, kissing her wiping away each tear and replacing it with a word. "I love you." He said. "And I will never make you cry. Ever."

**Well, hope you like it. Remember guys, review! I just need twenty five for these two chapters by Friday! Also, should I do those sneak previews for every chapter? I don't mind doing it if you guys like it. **

Sneak preview:

"Ripred," Gregor asked. "In case I don't make it back," Gregor handed a folded piece of parchment to Ripred, who stuck it under his leg. "Not if I can help it." He said.


	15. Chapter 15: Larry's Insanity

**Ok, I know this wasn't what you were expecting, but it's a Larry chapter, because I want you guys to remember the other Overlanders in this story. Don't worry, everything fits. Remember, for the DOUBLE CHAPTER RELEASE I will have more details at the bottom, because I am kind of late with this. I ended up changing like the last, I don't know, five hundred words or so? Wasn't quite as satisfied with it as when I wrote it. Anyways, this is more into Psychological aspects, so brace yourselves, things are about to get hellish. **

Larry gave up on his trials for escape, lying uncomfortably on the hard, dark cavern. Shivering, Larry rolled over to his other side, as he had done for uncountable hours. Somehow, the temperature was dropping in his prison, driving him more and more insane. There were holes in the ceiling, tool rank water dripping down upon his body. Should it hit the floor, the water made a horrifying dripping sound, puddles accumulating around the room.

It wasn't necessarily the sound that drove Larry mad, at first. It was the consistency of the drops, falling every three to five seconds. In the beginning, he used it as a way to keep his mind straight, to time the intermission period between drops, but it had only worked for so long. As if the water was a person, it continued endlessly, to keep him as far from calm as possible, with an impressionable effort.

"I will drown if it keeps going like this." Larry thought. "If hunger doesn't get me first."

Although, in an unusual stance, the fact of the matter continued to be time. Every question that could be mustered in Larry's now altered state had to do with time.

What time do I get out? What time do I die? How long have I been here? All of the questions that mattered. It had to have been days now. That is the only feasible amount of time that could've passed in Larry's universe.

Vague sensations of a word now lost to his mind flashed through his eyes; walks through Central Park, lunch at school.

Freedom! Oh, yes, that was the word! Larry chuckled, trying to drag his soaked face out of the polluted puddle of water it was capsized in, Hah! What a nonexistent fairy tale that was, freedom!

No, down here, miles below the surface of the Earth, trapped in a God forsaken hole, there was no concept of "freedom". The traumatic experience seemed to give Larry a satirical perspective on his whole existence instead of just his current predicament.

Larry could feel it. The rationality, he believed they called it. It was leaving him, the rationality, as they had called it. An aspect he had taken for granted his whole entire life was seeping through his fingers, and all he could do was watch, spectate his own downfall; though he was not very high in the first place, so there was not far to fall. As Larry overlooked his brain, perched from an invisible cliff, he saw the darkness coming. Darkness even light could not combat, though it tried. It scared him, the darkness. The unknowing feeling when he saw it. The terror of everything around him, the loss of sight, leaving him to only guessing when his enemies lie around the corner.

Light was fewer now. Even so, Larry was calm, curious even, as to what would happen with no light. Would he die? Was it a dream? Would he awake in the sulfurous puddle or sit up in his bed? Whether he wanted to or not, it was inevitable he find out. As the last light began to sprinkle away from being, he realized something: the light was too bright.

It was always like this, the light. Making you shield your eyes, even though people believe it to be majestic. Majesty is something that should be seen with the eyes, or comprehended with the mind, correct? Light prohibited both of these, yet, it is still considered a value, a bar to be raised. Why bother, when the darkness is there?

There is always darkness where there is light that is indisputable. Always a tit for tat, a yin for yang. Balance.

"I personally don't understand it. Why you all work so hard." Something said, next to Larry. Quickly looking over, Larry saw a shadow. Humanoid, but with nothing but an outline. "Why bother, when you know you are bound to fail eventually?" it asked. "If it were me, I would stop. Maybe then you and your people can continue what you call 'progress'." Larry looked over at the entity, in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Larry asked, intrigued.

"The Darkness and the Light." The Shadow responded. "Why bother, when one is worlds easier?"

Larry thought about that for a second, and found out that it was hard to find an answer. "Because it is the right thing to do." Larry said. The Shadow laughed.

"Bah! Have you any idea what hypocrisy that is?" it asked. "You put yourself on thrones, act like you have values, when one small crisis would send you to barbarism!" Larry shook his head. "What are you talking about? We have values!" The Shadow wasn't laughing anymore. "Then, Larry, I will ask you two questions. If you answer these without lying, I will concede to being wrong. Deal?" Larry furrowed his eye brows.

However unusual this may be, when would he get a chance to do it again? "Deal."

"First." The shadow said. "What are your values?" Larry was a bit taken back by the simplicity. "Help others in need." He started. "Don't lie, cheat or steal. Don't hurt other people, and be there for others." Larry said. "These are the basic ones, I guess." The Shadow nodded. "Very good. Now, can you tell me when you have actually followed through on your values when opportunities were presented to you?"

_Easy._ Larry thought. It was everything but easy, however, as Larry could not find one. "Couldn't remember, huh?" The Shadow said. "Don't take it so hard, you're just 'normal' by basic standards. There are others far worse." Larry returned a confused gaze at the seemingly supernatural Shadow. "What do you mean, 'far worse'?" The Shadow moved its head like shape back to the darkness. "Look." It said as it waved its hand slowly over the scene, causing it to ripple and change.

As the ripples cleared, Larry gasped in abject horror. Before him lay thousands upon thousands of people, screaming in grave pain, in a place that could only be one, anywhere across the universe. "Hell." Larry said under his breath. There was just flat land as far as he could see; desolate, red land, permanently scorched from the fires that plagued the land, burning on nothing. What was the most appalling of all, however, was the fact that the people were being submitted to heinous torture, in the most grotesque of ways.

Larry could not tear his eyes from the scene of a man who was impaled by stakes to the ground, and was slowly having his skin flayed off his back by a cloaked figure. Larry stood up abruptly and turned away, beginning to shake in fear. "I can't watch this!" he cried. "This is inhuman!" The Shadow regarded him, still sitting with his feet swinging of the edge of the cliff, leisurely reclining. "Yes, indeed it is." Larry spun around and screamed at the mystical form. "Then why are you showing me this?!" The Shadow tilted his head back so it was looking at Larry upside-down.

"You need to watch this." It said. "It is more important than you know." Feeling a strong pulse inside of him, Larry , against his will, complied and sat back down, next to the Shadow. The man's entire back was gone now, and the cloaked being began removing the stakes from the man's body. He screamed in pain as they were being removed, turning his muscles inside out. The cloaked figure then waved his hand, and a fire was started near them. "No!" the man said, quietly at first. Then, it became louder as the realization set in. "No!" the man started to scoot away, the ground clinging to his ripped of back. "No! No! No!" the screaming got louder and louder.

There was nothing Larry could do but watch as the cloaked figure lifted his human test subject, and placing him on the fire. The man screamed in agony, slowly, being cooked to death. It didn't end there, however, as the cloaked figure skinned the man's legs as well, slowly moving up his body. There was a particularly large scream as the man was castrated, but the bloody surgeon continued, up and up his body. Finally, he reached the face, and the man was barely alive, the light not nearly evident in his eyes as it was not a single minute ago.

"Please," he asked. "Just end me, please. Give mercy." The cloaked figure did something unexpected. He laughed, throwing his head back as he did so, maniacally shaking and swinging his long, dull, surgical knife around. "I have had many like you," the cloaked figure said, pointing with his knife. "Who have begged me for mercy, for a relief out of this miserable, labyrinthine existence that we have enthralled ourselves into somehow. My question to you is: why do you think I would give you such a privilege among others who have begged me?"

The man began to cry, the tears clearing a line down his dirty face, containing the only shred or epidermis on his body. "Please. Just do it. Please!" The surgeon swung his tool around his fingers, flipping it around, strongly familiar it. "You know," he said, touching the knife to his masked face. "When I was alive, about, twenty years ago, I was a kinder, gentler man. Especially to my wife; she was beautiful, even in her old age. Her eyes seemed to glow and sparkle, even in the darkest of times."

"You know, there was one day, which I remember with her; that I always will. The day was a beautiful day, the sun was shining bright, and there were no clouds in the sky. Birds were chirping in the trees outside. We lived in the nicest little place in the country. Very green, very nice, very nice. But, I was in a bad mood, as men get. She walked into the kitchen, where I was chopping up the vegetables for dinner. Somehow, she managed to make my mood even worse by being joyful, whereas I was not. Her mistake was collecting the vegetables that I was still cutting! Stupid woman!"

"I managed to move the knife away; avoiding cutting off her entire hand, but, it was not so far away as I nicked her finger. Just barely, tiny scratch it was. She recoiled and was yelling at me for cutting her, cleaning off the blood. That blood, oh, that blood," the man paused as he recalled the picture. "Was so vivid, and beautiful; the red flowed amazingly, and brought back founder memories of back in Germany, at Auschwitz."

At that moment, Larry's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Impossible!" he mumbled. "It can't be!" The Shadow had an attitude that implicated it was smiling.

"Oh, but Larry, it is. The famous surgeon himself, that tested on thousands of people, in hopes of changing hair, eye color, sexual orientation, in the hope of saving the Earth from who we know as the Jews."

"Josef Mengele." Larry said. "The Surgeon of Birkinow." The Shadow placed a hand on Larry's shoulder. "You can do it." It whispered.

"Do what?" Larry asked, moving away a bit.

"Kill him. Destroy him. _Annihilate him_." The Shadow replied.

"What?" Larry exclaimed. "I wouldn't do that!"

"But you would." The Shadow replied. "And you want to, oh, you want to so bad!"

Larry lifted himself to his feet, towering over the Shadow. "How did you know that?"

The Shadow turned and looked at him. "Because I can feel it."

Larry gave an angry, albeit confused look. "What? You can't do that! You're not even real! You can't be real! You're just a shadow!"

Then the Shadow laughed. It laughed long and hard, nearly falling backwards as it did so.

"What?" Larry yelled. "What's so funny?" The Shadow regained it's composure, answering.

"Your naïve attitude, Larry. You've always been that way." Larry threw up his hands in frustration.

"How could you possibly know that?" he asked. The Shadow stood up, and as it moved towards Larry, the Shadow began to become more and more detailed, until the point where a face became visible, one that was very familiar.

"You asked who I am." The Shadow responded, the last of it's shroud of darkness peeling off, revealing Larry's face. "I'm you, you fool!"

**Yeah, I know, it's a weird chapter, but it needed to be done for reasons I can not yet say. But you will know, within about, say, five weeks or so. Don't forget to review! The double chapter release is still up for grabs do to my tardy/ procrastination-ness. I'll give all Saturday and maybe Sunday. That's when the next chapter will be posted, if I get the combined 25 reviews from this chapter and the previous one. I guess we'll have to see, huh? By the way, did you like the new summary for the story? Let me know, made it rhyme but I don't know if it works. **


	16. Chapter 16: And So They Leapt

**Ahh, finally, the beginning of the Quest Chapters! God, it took so long to get here! Love me a good quest! Any who, I have discovered that many of you are not reading the author's notes, which is to be expected, I guess. Just remember: I don't like wasting time. Therefore, I would not be putting these up here should they be a waste of time. In conclusion, these have something important in them, ALWAYS. Like this time, I'm here to announce that in a week or two, give or take about a good week, you will get an invaluable piece of information. Can anyone guess what that is? Well, you have to read the bottom. That's right, A/N cliffhanger, cuz that's how I roll. **

**PS. There's a preview at the very bottom. **

As Gregor stealthily removed himself from Luxa's slumbering embrace, he found himself once again being entranced by her divine beauty. The way her skin cascaded over her perfect cheekbones and jaw line made her unconscious face transcendently perfect among all others; a true gift to anyone who had the great fortune to have a chance to catch a glimpse of her.

He approached her, caressing the smooth skin upon her face. Luxa's metallic blonde locks swirled and flowed beneath her body like the currents of the waterway, lightly reflecting the luminous torches. Taking in her splendor; engraving it into his mind, he softly kissed her forehead, muttering the words, "I love you.", before standing to leave.

Touching his chest where he concealed his note, Gregor sighed, heart heavy. Knowing the strained expectations of the situation, Gregor closed his eyes, and pushed on. There was much to be done before the Quest if there was any moderate hope of being prepared.

Not being the final goodbye that he would have to endure in the next few hours, Gregor set out to find Larry and Angelina. Stone walls ominously whispered of the secrets they had witnessed in their hundreds of years standing strong in the Palace; and as Gregor walked on, he wondered what kind of horror and evil they had seen amongst the City's leaders.

Gregor entered his friends' room, but found that they were absent. He searched around the close rooms and bathrooms for them, but with no success. As the swift river ran through its containment, the sound growing fainter as Gregor continued to search for his friends elsewhere.

Fairly demoralized after he checked all of the bathrooms, the High Hall, Luxa's room, the Prophecy Room, and even the War Room, Gregor trudged back, his heart heavier than if it was marble, like some of the statues around him. "Well," Gregor said to himself. "I hope I can see them again before I go."

At last, Gregor made his routine trip down the stone, somber passageways to the Museum, where, if he was lucky, he could find a few "dropped" Overland items to aid him on his voyage.

Standing once again before the majestic wood doors, Gregor felt years of his life all coalesce to this moment, where he would open the door to what could very possibly be his final journey; into the land Gregor felt he personified. Taking a deep breath, he stepped forward, and slowly pushed against the doors, absorbing the loud protests of creaks and groans they made, trying to prolong their opening.

A collection of must air gusted through the growing crack between the doors as they opened, directly into Gregor's eyes, causing him to flinch away. As he stepped in to the room, he began to clean out his eyes; the dust aggravating the fragile tissue within.

Readjusting to the artificial light, Gregor fixed his eyes upon the familiar objects that packed the stone shelves around him. Light was one thing he needed, among others.

As he ruffled through the shelves, picking out assorted batteries and flashlights, his fatigue began to swell first in his shoulders, then his feet; ultimately spreading throughout the entirety of his body. Though he fought against it, he could feel that he needed rest, as his muscles were beginning to have random spasms. Pushing himself against the wall he was closest to, Gregor allowed himself to slide to the ground, and rest.

Feeling a slight breeze ruffle through his hair, Gregor roused himself enough to open his eyes, getting a foggy vision of an Underlander, though he couldn't tell which one.

"Gregor," the strong voice said, definitely male. "Come now, we must go." Gregor blinked his eyes, but still couldn't clear the image up completely. "What?" Gregor replied, stretching his arms out and yawning. "Ok, just give me a second." The voice laughed, stopping Gregor in his tracks. "What's so funny?" Gregor asked. A black shape coasted down for a landing next to the Underlander.

"You can't come with us, Gregor." The Underlander said, smiling. Miraculously the image began to get more and more obvious, the fog obscuring it slinking away. "Why not?" Gregor asked, feeling like a little kid who was denied ice cream. This time the black silhouette spoke. "You are not like us, Gregor; and I hold the hope that you remain so for a very long time."

"Wait! I don't understand!" Gregor exclaimed, holding a hand out to their now retreating forms. "Who are you?" They both paused for a second, giving the impression that they were deliberating on whether or not they were to answer. After a few seconds of Gregor holding his position, the two simultaneously tilted back their heads, and lightly laughed. "You can't see us now, but with time," The human said. "I hope we can see each other. I wait for that day, Overlander."

And so fell the darkness.

Once Gregor came to, he was being shaken awake by a disgruntled Howard, who was looking just as tired as Gregor felt. "What is it?" Gregor asked, unhappy from being woken and the continuing perplexity of his dream. "It is time." Howard said.

"We must go before morning to avoid as much commotion as possible." Hearing the time had come for the departure already jarred Gregor out of his conscious comatose, and got him walking in stride with Howard to the High Hall.

As the two traveled through the dimly lit halls and corridors of the Palace, the true weight of the situation came crashing down on one of them in particular.

"Gregor," Howard said. "I am sorry that I have been so… disapproving of your relationship with my cousin." Gregor let a small satisfactory grin escape from his emotionless pre-quest mask. "That's alright, Howard. I would be too if I were in your shoes." Howard nodded, trying to suppress the fact that he was elated that Gregor had accepted his apology. It is one thing to say goodbye to a friend once, but it is another entirely should the second time unfortunately land upon your doorstep.

"Who all is going?" Gregor asked, trying to spur up some conversation. The various landmarks Gregor had familiarized himself with over the years for getting to the High Hall were becoming more and more in number.

"Well, you have us, Ripred, Perdita, Nike, Andromeda, Polyhmnia, and Anthropos, who will carry Ripred." Howard left out the fact that Luxa was no longer attending the quest entirely for Gregor's benefit; the young doctor could see that his friend was already struggling with her condition. "Ok cool." Gregor said, silently thanking Howard for skipping the analytical view of a doctor on Luxa's state.

As they turned the final corner to the High Hall, Gregor felt the intangible calm wash over him, as it did before he went off to all of his life or death missions. The surreal feeling expanded through him, like a trainer would ice his fighter's hand or his shoulders. Gregor sighed and relaxed, as if he was having a massage, allowing the calm to travel and imbed itself throughout him.

By the time it faded, Gregor was ascending the final steps that opened to the magnificent High Hall, with its elegant tapestries and beautiful tile mosaics, depicting anything from monarchs to farms and animals. At the balcony, Gregor saw for himself the rest of the quest members.

Nike stood out with her vibrant black and white stripes, and Andromeda stood next to her, shuffling her wings in nervousness, as if she were not allowed to be there. Perdita stood next to a mud colored bat with an abnormal silver outline. Lastly, Ripred stood next to a very large gray bat Gregor almost mistook from Euripides. Ripred looked like he was in the process of telling a sarcastic joke, but the bat just blushed away, shyly.

"Oh, come on! It's a joke for crying out loud!" Ripred exclaimed. "Have you no sense of humor?" All sidebar conversations ceased, and the gray bat seemed to be the focal point of everyone's curious gaze. "Well, um…" the bat said. Ripred rolled a paw, to suggest continuing.

"Come now, Anthropos, I don't think it's that hard." Ripred said, egging him on.

_So if that's Anthropos, then the bat next to Perdita must be Polyhmnia._ Gregor thought.

"I didn't think it was funny…" Anthropos said, covering his mouth with his wings. Gregor had not the energy, or the willpower to suppress the laugh that came with the bat's blatant honesty. "That's what I've been saying!" Gregor said, holding his stomach as he laughed.

One by one, all of the quest members started laughing, even the shy gray bat. Well, almost. "All of you!" Ripred ordered. "Shut up! You're giving me a headache!" the rats obvious frustration just brought on another round of laughs from the group, making Ripred sit on the floor and pout like a child.

"What is this?" Vikus said, walking up with a smile. "Oh Ripred, you must learn to not take everything to heart!" Ripred just stubbornly turned his head away from Vikus; nose high in the air with an indignant, "hmph!" emerging from his nostrils.

Upon further examination, however, Gregor thought he saw Ripred smile a bit. Gregor couldn't help but think about how devious the rat was, and how his shameless nature would allow him to do anything to get what he wanted; and what he wanted now, was to break the tension among the circle of people, which, as they were all laughing, worked flawlessly.

"Everyone?" Vikus asked, silencing all of the laughter and light hearted behavior with his serious tone. "It is nearly time for your departure. I thought some words may help before your long journey." Vikus cleared his throat.

"As the best in the Underland, you all are here to find the Lost City, find this object Sandwich depicted, and return safely. I am sure you can do this with the utmost ease, as you are the best for a reason, correct?" Gregor smiled. At least Vikus was trying.

Gregor then did something of unprecedented genius, using a book he read during Mr. Provis' class. He stuck his hand in the middle of the circle. Ripred followed, knowing the most of Overland customs, then Howard, Nike, Polyhmnia, Perdita, and Anthropos. Gregor looked around the circle, and smiled, knowing he could trust this group with his life. "All for one, and once for all!" Gregor yelled, throwing his hand up in the air, following by a lag of everyone else's.

"You guys ready to go?" Gregor asked, receiving a round of curt nods. Andromeda hobbled over to Gregor. "Overlander," she said. "I will be your flier for this quest, if I have your permission." Gregor smiled, and held out his right hand, which Andromeda hesitantly brought her right claw into. "You needn't even ask." Gregor said. Then, turning towards the balcony, he walked to the edge until his toes hung over the side.

"Andromeda?" he asked.

"Fear not, Gregor." She said in a hushed purr. "I shall catch you." Gregor turned to her briefly to wink back at her, before plummeting off the edge of the balcony.

**Now, said A/N cliffhanger, set to be revealed… right now! Ok then, now, I can not give you the whole cliffhanger in its fun entirety, but, I can give you a little bit of what it's about, if that's ok. In this prophesized (pun intended) chapter that is coming up, you will get some information on the whereabouts and fairing of Angelina, who we haven't heard from in a while for various reasons. If it means anything, this is one of the first chapters I wrote for this story, because I woke up at like two, and had exactly what I wanted it to be in my head. As a disclaimer, though, it is based off a different speech. **

Preview:

He stood there, in the dark, dank caves of sulfur, the old creature did. Years had not been particularly kind to him, but neither had he to the years. His skull was misshapen, and a few paws were missing a few inches of claws. Some pieces of fur were missing in patches across his body. But by far the most detrimental was his eye, which had been gouged out so many years ago.

However, that is why he returned; to seek vengeance on all of those who wronged him, namely the humans. His master plan had been set in the works, and it would not be long before he can return to his place as domineer of the Underland.


	17. Chapter 17: Meeting of Old Friends

**Ok I've been waiting for this. In this chapter some things will be revealed, so if you're like me, and you try to predict things in the future, I think you'll like this. Anyways, I've decided I'm going to bump this chapter up two weeks, for, some slight outline changes. Lately, I've been refreshing my motivation with some of my favorite writers, so I think I'm going to start updating back on a steady weekly basis. Now, the Chapter. **

Angelina gazed at the hundreds of rats, standing in slight disarray, mulling around, seeming to wait for something. They stood in a large cave, with one visible exit, which led into an extremely narrow path into darkness. The rest of the cave wasn't much better. A large pit sat in the middle, all of the rats stood around it, facing the wall opposite the darkness. Stalactites hung from the ceiling, large and frail looking; threatening to fall and impale those who had the unfortunate idea to stand below it.

Angelina stood leaning heavily against the wall, shaking in tremendous fear. Beads of sweat slowly fell down her face, her breathing coming in short, rapid breaths. How was she going to escape like this?

The gnawers were starting to murmur, and as they did, they heard a cracking command. "Gnawers!" the voice said. "Come to me, and listen!" The voice was of such power, even Angelina thought of leaving her formerly captive position to go listen to it. All of the rats gathered near the voice, which was shaded from view at the moment, against the far wall.

"Many are here, my lord." One rat said to the darkness. There was what appeared to be a small discussion between the two that ended with the rat nodding and scurrying away quickly, appearing to be somewhat scared. Then, stepping from the shadows stood the most horrid creature Angelina had ever seen. Part of his head was smashed in, not quite covered by silver fur, he was missing an eye, and one arm could not extend out completely, as it was held at a slight angle.

Scars ran across his entire body, clinging to him tightly, as if they were embracing him. But what terrified her most was the evil smile the rat had on his face. It was one of pure evil, malice ringing across every line; alloyed with malevolence that filled the gaps where teeth were broken away, leaving darkness in their place.

Audible gasps were heard from the crowd, probably on the appearance of the creature. Angelina was scared more from this being than she was of anything and everything she had encountered so far in the Underland. The rat looked up, and silence crushed the crowd, the pressure so much that not even a diamond could cut it. After a few seconds of silence, the rat instilled another terror towards all within hearing range: it spoke.

"The day has come, comrades that I may finally speak to you without softened words and a restricted mind.

"Four centuries ago, upon first arrival, vermin, popularly known as the Killers, descended to our realm. Led by a contorted, maniacal fool of a man, called Bartholomew, these Killers were quick to make enemies of us. What gave them the right? We are the essence of the Underland! Their blindness led to loss after loss on the battlefield. Realizing their inept beliefs and poor excuse for combat ability, they made an alliance with the fliers. The reliance of the Killers on the fliers did indeed tip the scale.

"Years ago, our empire was at the peak of its power and influence. We were feared as the true domineers of this land. Then they came, and used others to attain successful conquests. Grasping the finesse of victory for the first time, they were elated; so much so that they began to think they had the authority to decide that we are unfit for existence. What say you?"

There was some commotion in the crowd; screams of agreement, and hate. Some shouted, "They don't have the right!" Claws were raised, and jaws with razor sharp teeth gnashed, hungry for human blood.

"As did I, as did I. Fight as we may have, only fruitless efforts returned. The humans continued to throw their 'allies' at us. But what are 'allies' to them, exactly? Nothing more then tools! When were you ever shown a site of gratitude, or a bow of appreciation? Did they ever recognize those who had fallen beside you as a result of their cowardice to risk their own? No, of course not. Why would they? What is theirs to gain as a result? Nothing! Therefore, that is what they do! Stand by and watch as those close to you fight and die to preserve a gluttonous state, where they laugh at us! Who gave them the right?

"Our struggle continued throughout the decades. Every once on the eve of a centennial would there be a call for peace, to stop the 'meaningless fighting' they called it. What of it is meaningless to you? Whose families were out there dead and dying? Who suffered the loss of loved ones, time and time again? We did! Your parents, siblings, and children lay mangled and lifeless in their alleys to be called meaningless. Meaningless!

"Nothing could be done, though. Hundreds of years had accomplished nothing. We were called the Scourge of the Underland. We were respected and feared. Now what is to be made of us? Trusting those who have ruthlessly killed you in the past. Do you see your mistake?"

Rats nodded and grumbled about the injustice of it all; the injustice of peace.

"The humans refuse to stop, even though they have lessened the flames of tension between us. They continue to promote peace and prosperity; their wanton hypocrisy growing ever larger. Today, I say no more! Today I declare the end of the falsified requiems of the humans! The end of oppression, sadness, and fallacious hope; the end of inequality, the end of discrimination, the end of being trampled over!

"I will end this, and return us to our rightful place as rulers of the Underland! Who stands with me?"

Unanimous screams of, "I am!" and, "We are!" rang like thunder throughout the cave, echoing through the various caverns. Contorted rage was made public, cumulative anger being pooled around the monster that was speaking. He knew it, too; his tongue sliding over his teeth, cleaning them obsessively, as if he too was excited, no, expected to go to war.

"Very well, friends. Stand behind me as we reclaim our rightful place, and rid the Underland of this treacherous filth once and for all!"

The rats were ballistic at the charisma of their new leader; his fulfilling of old promises and new power enough to push them over the edge to sacrifice peace for war.

As they sat and roared, Angelina realized that she had no hope for escape whatsoever.

"Now," the rat said, smiling grotesquely. "We have a special guest with us. Would you like to meet her?" There was jarring ovation from the crowd of rats, all eager to meet this 'guest'.

"Did you hear that, darling?" the rat said with a thick, fake caring voice. "Why don't you come down here?" Angelina sat paralyzed, cold sweat breaking out from her scalp. As though he sensed it, the rat beckoned her with his paw, chuckling slightly.

"That's ok, I know you're scared. But you needn't worry; I don't plan on hurting you." Angelina got her strength together, debating on whether or not she would disobey him or not.

As the struggle continued in her mind, the realization of death came to mind. What would happen if she died down here? Her Dad was probably worried about her now; she hadn't been home in around two days. Had it really only been that long since they encountered Ripred in Central Park? It seemed like an entirely different reality, though, maybe it was; her life was forever changed with coming to the gloomy Underland.

Not only had she witnessed something she thought was impossible, but she had also seen another side of Gregor that she hadn't seen before. The one that had suffered through things to get those terrible scars that plagued his body, but there was also the fierce, merciless fighter, one who could take out an entire guard squad in one second flat. It scared her to see Gregor, one of the strongest people she knew, both physically and emotionally, act with such terrifying volition.

In any case, dying didn't seem like a desirable option. But how could she be sure she was going to come out of that cavern alive? After watching crime shows about psychotic serial murderers for years, it seems that they are amused by outstanding victims. Angelina sighed. "I'm getting survival advice from TV Dramas. This is just the perfect situation."

It was in that moment, when Angelina knew she had to be brave, and go out and confront the rat. Her inspiration was not routed from the faux crime dramas, or from storybooks, but from the brave actions she had seen Gregor and Larry take over the past 48 hours; she did not want to be the damsel in distress for them to go and save all the time. It was her time to go and prove herself.

Angelina took a deep breath, running her fingers through her long blonde hair.

"Now's as good a time as any."

Stepping out of her prison, she saw for the first time the full view of the legions of rats.

All of them were milling around in restless, sporadic movements; anything from cleaning their fur, to scratching behind their ears; worst of all was the gnawing. Loud, scratching noises, cutting peelings off of bones, usually. Angelina winced whenever there was a blood chilling snap, indicating one rat had lost its amusement for a while.

"So," the rat said, as she approached the platform like area he was on. "What is your name, my dear?" Angelina was now within five feet of the rat, and didn't want to go a centimeter closer. "You're so damaged," she thought. As if the rat had a sixth sense, he asked, "Is it these scars? It usually is with most. They disgust people at first, but then," the rat said, moving close so he was just whispering in her ear. "I find a way for them to cope."

"Please tell me your name." The rat said, circling her, examining her like all of the other rats in the room. "A-Angelina." Angelina said, voice breaking. "No!" she thought. "Stay strong!"

"Angelina?" The rat said, getting a taste for her name. "That's a beautiful name, Angelina."

"Thank you. I was named after my mother." She said, trying to gain some confidence.

"Oh were you?" The rat replied, seemingly caring. "That's good; it's good that you were named after your mother. Gives the child more responsibility to uphold."

"I'm sorry, Angelina, I'm babbling." The rat said, sounding realistically apologetic.

"What I called you out here for, is to tell you why you are here." Angelina found the rat with her eyes, and looked deep in to his. She saw nothing.

"Why is that?" Angelina asked. She received some questionable looks from rats in the crowd, no doubt for her bold attitude for their new leader.

"To lead out your friend, the Warrior." The rat said, with a bitterness that sent a shiver down Angelina's spine.

"What do you want with Gregor?" Angelina asked, her tone struggling to remain study.

The rat smiled, showing off jagged teeth, broken off in some places.

"To bring him out, so I can see him again." The rat said, a powerful, mysterious voice, making it impossible to know what he really meant.

"It's been a while since I last saw him, you know."

**Don't forget to review guys. I've decided that for every fifty reviews, I'm going to do a special or something. Let me know what you think about that. **

**To be honest, I'm nearly out of chapters to post anymore. Not going to go for a month long hiatus again though. What I am going to do, however, improve my writing. I was so disgusted with myself on the first chapters of this story, and how bad it sounded to how I thought it was. So, eventually, I'm going to do rewrites and do them justice. **


	18. Chapter 18: Trouble Back Home

**Sorry for the long wait, guys. I have been on some thin ice lately (Not with school), so usually when I get home, I just collapse. I realize that it has been what, a week and a half? But you have to realize, that I can't just write all day. I wish I could, and maybe a few of you do too, but reality isn't that nice. However, I have been reading in class a lot lately due to excessive boredom (apparently AP means just an extra five worksheets) and I have come across an amazing story, so I have been engrossed in it. Now, maybe I can convert some of his style into this story. Now for Chapter 18. **

"That is a conniving lie!" One man screamed at his interrupted cohort.

"This formation will fail to provide any protection for the ground forces!"

The man that was speaking before interjected.

"It needs not provide protection! Its objective is to disrupt the Cutter's front lines!"

As the yelling continued, Vikus rested his head in his hand. He had been in the War Room for nearly four hours, listening to propositions for a way of action against the Cutters, to no avail.

Uttering a sigh, he watched as the two Generals debated the proper way to attack the Cutters. Although activity had been less in the past days, there are few opportune times to push back your enemies away from your headquarters.

Despite this fact, there was much disagreement on how to successfully achieve the objective, resulting, foremost, as a misuse of time.

"Why should we not utilize the element of surprise?" Argued the General of the Air Force, named Pytheas. "It would undoubtedly create disruption amongst the ranks, giving the ground forces time to kill hundreds of Cutters before the battle could realistically start! Also, the land is perfect for a ground assault! I mapped out the strait of Baratania myself!"

"An air raid can not surprise an army of Cutters! It has been established by their own behaviors that they fear not death, but the failing of their mission! They have proven that losses in rank affect them in no way!" The General of the Army, Antony, retorted.

Vikus looked hopelessly at their predicament. It was obvious that at the current rate, a golden chance would be lost, and so would many Regalian soldiers' lives as well.

"Gentleman," A strong, assertive feminine voice said, rising above the din. "Our best plan of action, judging from what you have both said, is to surprise the Cutters by an aerial so rapidly, that they can not form ranks. This, evidently, would give our ground forces ample time to deal a considerable amount of damage to their invasion force."

The elder generals begrudgingly tore their glances from each other to look at the speaker, as did all the other council members, who were watching the Generals like a tennis match.

To meet everyone's eyes was Penthesilea, who, as Consul, sat at the other head of the table, across from Vikus. Her hands were intertwined at the fingers in midair, elbows resting on the stone table. Purple eyes showing analytical thought, Perdita emotionlessly stared at his two quarreling Generals in disappointment.

Usually it would be Luxa and Penthesilea, but as Luxa was recovering from a concussion, Vikus took her place.

Penthesilea was appointed Consul when the previous Consul, Crassus, died during his failed invasion of Cutter lands. Since then, she had reformed the military by balancing the power of her Generals; during war time, nonetheless.

"To disturb the Cutters to such an extent, I vouch that we use a similar tactic to the one used in the Plane of Tartarus, during the War of Time."

Vikus, now attentive, asked the Council, "Are there any who disagree with the Consul's verdict?" His question was answered with silence, so Vikus nodded, slightly smiling at Penthesilea's success.

"Then we have an accord." Vikus said. Most of the Council members nodded, somewhat in a good mood that a plan of action had been made.

"We shall convene once again tomorrow to discuss the time." Penthesilea ordered.

"You are dismissed."

With her order, all of the Council adjourned, receding like water through one of the four entrances of the War Room, save Vikus and Penthesilea. Approaching her, Vikus asked, a slight grin on his old, short bearded face.

"Well done. An old man like me can stand these meetings only so long." Penthesilea smiled sarcastically. "That compares nothing to being a woman. The work it takes to receive recognition is multiple times larger." Vikus nodded in consent, chuckling slightly.

"Penthesilea," Vikus asked, all unprofessional aspects gone from his face.

"What of Gregor? Should he be involved against the Cutters?" Penthesilea furrowed her brow, critically thinking of the best scenarios and outcomes she could.

"I am not sure. Our need of taking an offensive stand is large, but the amount of aid the Overlander could give us is just as much. I fear our desperate situation may force us to act without him, at least for the time being."

Vikus nodded. In all earnestness, Penthesilea was right, however…

"Should we refrain from attacking the Cutter lands until he returns?"

Penthesilea nodded, almost immediately. "By then, he should have returned from his quest. Hopefully." Penthesilea said, weaving in a wry smile.

Vikus nodded, grimly. He had faith that Gregor would return, but why couldn't he vanquish the nagging feeling inside of him?

"Very well." Vikus said.

"Until tomorrow, then?" Penthesilea asked, questioningly.

"That answer lies with our Queen." Vikus said, leaving the room.

Outside the War Room, stood Antony, seemingly waiting for Vikus. Already fatigued from Council meetings, Vikus was not in the mood to listen to Antony's complaints.

"Vikus!" A gruff voice called out. Turning around, Vikus saw Antony starting to walk towards him. Silently sighing, Vikus opened his eyes, trying to prepare himself for the oncoming storm of grievances.

"That woman…!" Antony began, throwing his hands up in the air. Wearing a purple tunic and combat pants, he ranted through the distance between Vikus and himself.

"Has she any idea what she is doing? She can very well cause the destruction of Regalia!"

Vikus interjected an eager Antony. "However, her military tactics have helped us succeed so far. She has given us no reason to doubt her."

Antony stood, frustrated. "Vikus, you must believe me! She is too unstable to handle this position!"

Vikus thought about this for a second, and realized Antony had a point. When she was still young, Penthesilea was involved in a hunting accident with her brother. She had thrown a spear at a wild hog to hastily, and had impaled her brother in its stead. Suffering sever trauma and depression, Penthesilea was admitted to the psychological ward in the hospital, which was usually used for soldiers with something Gregor's father had called Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.

Against doctor's diagnosis' and familiar belief, Penthesilea forced herself through rehabilitation, and joined the army. There she trained, and became a successful soldier, rising through military ranks with prodigious pace. By the arrival of the War of Time, she was a Lieutenant General under the previous Consul, Crassus. Due to his death, two years later, Penthesilea took over the Consulate, appointing her own Lieutenant General, Octavian.

"Antony," Vikus said, his voice firm. "I am afraid we do not have the consensual attitude to begin a coup d'état."

Antony's brow tightened, as did his lips, into a slight frown. The atmosphere tensed as if being constricted by one's hand.

"You should be wary of your words, Vikus. Some people might get the right idea." With his curt response, Antony exited the corridor, after almost knocking Vikus over.

Vikus, with the help of his cane, returned to his feet and trudged along the torch lit hallways towards the hospital. It was quite a trek since his back was beginning to fail; only beginning the extensive list of health issues that ailed him.

With the screaming of his back and the aching of his feet, Vikus finally managed to collapse into his chair in Luxa's room. Shutting his eyes taut until the pain withdrew, Vikus glanced at his granddaughter.

She was looking much better than she had a few hours; she was like her Uncle Hamnet, who could always heal from physical damage fairly quickly.

"Oh Luxa," Vikus said, sounding painfully tired. "What are we to do?"

(Gregor's POV)

It was when we were about two thirds of the way through the churning Waterway I realized that my mind had begun to wander.

Even with the constant flapping of Andromeda's wings and the moving of the water below could deter me from my thoughts.

It had been three, maybe close to four days since Larry, Angelina, and I arrived in the Regalian arena. Surprisingly, it felt like so many more. Between being thrown in and out of a dungeon, revealing my identity, and, well, doing some things I shouldn't mention, it felt like a year had passed in that four days. Maybe a years event had happened in four days.

Not a good year either.

I couldn't find my friends to say goodbye, impending destruction in the form of a Cutter army had just tried to attack Regalia, Luxa suffered a concussion, and I am en route to find the Lost City mentioned by Sandwich in yet another prophecy mentioning, "The Warrior".

Not to mention that Luxa's birthday, the reason I came down here in the first place, is tomorrow, and I'm going to be hundreds of miles away from her while she was suffering from another injury.

Somehow, even with everything going on, I was thinking of the Overland.

I found myself thinking about Lizzie and Boots, the warm food Mrs. Cormaci makes me take home every Saturday, the time a few weeks ago I fell asleep in Central Park. Those were just a few. There was the sound of New York City at night, the bright lights of Time Square, and the calming thought of his family being alive.

I shook my head. _No._ I thought. _Making yourself homesick is not going to help you. _

Sighing, I decided that I needed someone else's help keeping my mind in the Quest, where it belongs.

"So, Andromeda." I asked. "How long do you think it will take us to get to the Lost City?" Andromeda thought for a few seconds, likely calculating our speed and the distance to the City.

"I would say, if we go nonstop, about 15 hours." Andromeda replied, in the slight whisper she usually speaks with.

"So we're going to travel for two days?" I complained. Usually traveling in the Underland isn't that bad. But when you are headed for a "Lost City" and you are traveling for that long with Ripred, you're in for one heck of a trip.

"It will not be so bad." Andromeda said, trying her best to comfort me.

"We will be taking breaks along the way; maybe you can spar with Ripred or Howard to take up some time." That didn't sound like a bad idea at all. If Ripred and I can spar to the full extent of our abilities, I can work hard enough where I can rest for a few hours at a time, which will help take the longevity of the trip and shrink it down.

"That's a great idea Andromeda!" I said, trying to help bridge the uncomfortable tension between us. It isn't that we dislike each other or anything, but there has been an awkward atmosphere when I've been around Andromeda since the battle, and since we are flying together, it can work out to be counterproductive.

"If Ripred and I really get going—" I began, before I picked up on some moving forms in the tunnel at the end of the Waterway.

"Andromeda…?" I asked tentatively, hoping my echolocation was just outdated.

"I sense them too, Overlander." She replied, confirming my fears.

"Can you tell what they are?" I asked. I could see that something was there, but after not using echolocation for five years, I was a little rusty.

"Rats." Andromeda replied.

**I'm sure some of you noticed the nuance in history in this chapter. Well, that's how I roll. Also, I'm still debating on how long the travel part of the quest should last, right now; I'm at about two chapters. In any case, timing is a huge part of this story, but I want to hear what you guys have to say about the timing AND the first person. When I put down "Gregor's POV" it struck me to use first person, so I thought, "What the hell?" and tried it. **

**Don't forget to review! Ten reviews would be unbelievably nice; it would especially help ease my mind, which I could definitely use. So, until next Saturday!**


	19. Chapter 19: The Demon King

**Well, hello after a week! Seems like time is passing by faster now that it is over two weeks past break. In any case, this is Chapter Nineteen, and it covers more of the traveling part of the Quest. I will be bringing back a few more characters from the past, and I know it is a little late to do that, but it shall be explained in good time. Actually, it is really difficult not to just give everything away for the spontaneous joy of having done so, but I know if I type this out, the satisfaction will be much larger. Just as a little 'Easter Egg' if you will, I know not many people read these, and just go straight to the story. That's okay, I don't really mind. But for the people who take the few minutes extra to read these, I want to tell you something. I'm sure you have guessed the length of this story, to maybe, thirty or so chapters. However, after writing the outline about two months ago, I saw that there is no possible way to fit in the entirety of the story in to just thirty chapters. So, it will probably be around fifty or so. If it is exactly fifty chapters, that will put us somewhere around March or April. So for those of you that like the story, stick with me, I want to show you my ideas. **

The word riddled with distaste reached Gregor's ears with familiarity. His face almost immediately contorted into a frown, with his eyebrows pushed together. After hearing that word countless times over the course of his year in the Underland, it was like a sense of déjà vu for Gregor, who was somewhat a veteran at these situations.

"How many?" he asked, the joyful person he was not thirty seconds ago buried deep inside.

"Just two." Andromeda replied. "But one is wounded. However…" She continued uncertainly. "They seem to be moving towards us." Gregor's eyes sharpened; Andromeda had reason to be confused. Rats were crafty, clever creatures; they would instantly use their comrades as bait to lure an unsuspecting group of humans and bats down to a trap.

On the other hand, this was during an era of peace, just recently established. During his few days in Regalia, Gregor had not seen or heard of the ceasefire ending at all, potentially taking that possibility out of the mix of possible solutions. This situation was getting more and more confusing by the minute.

"What's going on?" Gregor muttered. Andromeda answered in a monotone, probably used to situations like this having been in the Regalian Army.

"Anthropos just told me we are landing on the mouth of the cave." Before Gregor went crazy, a stream of sound reverberated through his ears.

"_Anthropos will be carrying Ripred." _

"It's Ripred!" Gregor exclaimed, causing Andromeda to jolt very slightly.

"He knows those rats!" Andromeda pondered the thought, rolling it over in her mind.

"Then we can trust them, Overlander?" For Gregor, that was a good question. There were definitely times were he couldn't trust Ripred in the past, but ever since the final days of the War of Time, Gregor had trusted him with his life. There was no reason to stop now, or at least none Gregor could think of.

"If Ripred trusts them, I trust them." Gregor said.

The V formation of bats coasted down to the mouth of the cavern; the uncertainty in the air was tangible from the Regalians. Five years was not nearly enough time to come to peace with something you were raised to fear and hate.

Anthropos was the first bat to land, letting Ripred be the first one to approach the rats. The rest of the party wasn't far behind, but it gave Ripred enough time to approach the rats. As Gregor hopped to the ground, he saw Ripred kneeling down next to a rat who was leaning against the cavern wall.

"Howard, with me." Ripred said. "The rest of you, check inventory or something. Don't get in the way." Gregor caught Ripred before he could slip away.

"What are you doing? Who are they?" Gregor asked, somewhat unhappy about not being informed. He could keep a secret, couldn't he?

"Getting information from a few… old friends." Ripred said, shrugging Gregor's hand off his shoulder. "Didn't I just say not to get in the way? Howard, let's go!"

Howard complied, and went over to the pack of rats. Gregor found himself drifting over to Perdita; the bats were against a wall, resting after their long flight. Gregor immediately found himself thinking about Luxa. How was she doing now? Would she be able to resume her responsibilities as Queen in her condition? Was she upset about not being a part of the quest? There were too many questions, with too little answers; and Gregor knew he would have to wait a few days to know.

Gregor huffed in indignation. This wasn't what he had planned! All he wanted to do was come down for Luxa's birthday and surprise her! But instead, he found himself on another quest with his friends nowhere to be found, Mareth was dead, Vikus' health was visibly failing, and Luxa had just gotten a concussion! To top it all off, there was an army of Cutters trying to attack Regalia, and another prophecy Gregor had to unravel. It was all too much.

Gregor reached into his shirt pocket, and took out the necklace he had planned to give Luxa tomorrow. _Well, that's not going to happen. _He thought. Looking into the purple stone in the middle, Gregor began to wonder if he would ever be able to give his present to Luxa. Even a rager can be outnumbered.

"Overlander," Perdita said, looking between him and the necklace, smiling slightly. It was obvious she knew who it was for. "You needn't worry. Out of all of us, I have faith that you will return." Gregor smiled, releasing a little grunt.

"I don't know Perdita. I think Ripred's still got me beat. I can't imagine being able to fight off something he couldn't."

"I would have more faith in Ripred, Gregor." Perdita said. "Hey may never admit it, but I believe he missed you almost as much as Luxa." Gregor's eyes opened in surprise.

"What?" Gregor asked. "Why would he miss me?" Perdita looked at Ripred, who was talking to the other rat, while Howard was trying to bandage the other one.

"I think he was lonely, Gregor. Power has its rewards, but it comes hand in hand with isolation and pressure."

Gregor thought about this, and realized Perdita was right. Ripred was without a doubt the single strongest fighter in the entire Underland, being not only a rager, but one who could harness the power to its complete extent. Being the only one with that kind of power could put an enormous amount of pressure on Ripred, and he had already been exiled from the other rats, and was not trusted amongst the humans, save of course the select circle of the Royal family. Gregor thought about how if that were him, it wouldn't have driven him to the brink of insanity. It made him appreciate Ripred a lot more.

"To be honest, I'm afraid it's been a while since he has been so upbeat." Perdita said rather frankly. "Probably about five or so years?" Gregor winced. He knew it wasn't just him that suffered from leaving the Underland, but Ripred was an unexpected case; not to mention that he was an amazing fighter and didn't seem very sentimental, to say the least.

"Now he has something to fight for." Gregor looked at Perdita questioningly.

"What's that?" Perdita did something much unexpected to Gregor. She winked.

"Young love." She said, making Gregor turn a bright shade of red.

"I-I-I don't k-know what you're t-talking about!" Gregor stammered. Perdita chuckled and got ready to reply when the rats and the bats jolted their heads down the tunnel.

"Damn it!" Ripred cursed. "You said you weren't followed!" The silver rat beside Ripred snarled. "They must have followed the trail of blood!" Ripred gnashed his teeth.

"Warrior! Perdita! Three point arc! Sixclaw, cover Howard! Fliers do the same! Get to it!" Everyone scrambled to get in to place according to what Ripred commanded.

Once Gregor was ready, he clicked his tongue from the roof of his mouth, sending out a sound wave that echoed down the tunnel, giving him a detailed layout of the terrain. About fifty yards away and closing in, was thirty rats.

"Ripred, what's going on?" Gregor demanded, not excited to be left in the dark, like the old days.

"Now's not the time, boy!" Ripred growled. "Focus on what's important!" The ten rats closed in on them, at fifty, forty, thirty…

Gregor didn't have time to think about it. He had to fight, so he could get this stupid quest over with, and get back to Luxa.

Twenty, ten…

That was all that mattered.

Five, four, three, two, one…

Gregor unsheathed his sword and a blood curling scream, sprinting forward towards the rat leading the pack. Bringing his sword over his head and slicing down into a spin with his momentum, Gregor would have cut the first rat in half if it hadn't stopped running at the last second.

Gregor felt the blood pumping through him, drowned in adrenaline, slowing everything down. He saw the rats charging to him, hoping to overwhelm him. Using echolocation, however, he saw that Ripred had already torn in to two rats, instantly killing them. Perdita was just about to engage in the battle as well, to Ripred's left.

Gregor continued his rant to his right side, giving his allies ample room to fight. Ducking under claws and sidestepping tails, Gregor weaved his way half consciously through the rats, taking them down with a rager's speed and precision. The rats' numbers were dwindling, and they knew it. That didn't stop Gregor, who continued to mow down the rats closest to him without hesitation.

There were five rats left, and Ripred already took the head of the arc again, Gregor running to join him. Just as he was about to get there, the group of rats charged. Two rats towards Ripred, and one towards Perdita, the other two sprinting towards Howard and the wounded rat.

"No!" Gregor screamed. Howard was just drawing his sword when he got kicked by one rat and was sent backwards, rolling toward the opening of the cave. The bats were having trying to fly in, but the cave was too small to fly more than one at a time, causing them to crash. That left Sixclaw to protect the injured rat, and Gregor knew that no matter how skilled Sixclaw was, he couldn't hold off two rats at the same time.

Just as he had predicted, one rat held off Sixclaw, giving his comrade enough time to strike a fatal blow on the injured rat.

"Gah!" The injured rat grunted, stabbing a claw through the chest of his attacker. Sixclaw also finished his battle, the enemy crumpling to the ground. Ripred and Perdita rushed over, only to find the rat they were trying to protect had just been stabbed, blood rushing out of his stomach. The rat looked at the hole, unwilling to accept its existence. Holding a bloodstained claw up to his eyes, the rat squinted, as if his paw was a torch. With an almost sarcastic snort, he fell to the ground.

His fall jarred everyone into movement; Howard slid next to the rat, trying to apply bandages and painkiller, Ripred and the other rat also crowding around. Perdita went to the bats and tried to organize all of the equipment after the rush. It seemed Gregor was the only incompetent one of the group, not wanting to accept that the rats had won. Even if they were all dead, they had achieved their objective, causing Gregor to hang his head in shame. If he was unable to protect a stranger, how would he possibly be able to protect Luxa or his friends?

"Warrior!" Ripred barked. "Get over here!"

Following his orders, Gregor walked over to group. Once he got closer, Gregor could see that the gash in his stomach had blood gushing out fast.

"Is there anything we can do?" Gregor asked halfheartedly.

In response, Ripred took Gregor's head and shoved it towards the rat on the ground, almost making them collide.

Gregor's eyes shot open in surprise, as he was just inches away from the rat on the ground.

"See, Flyfur?" He's here, just like I said he would be." Ripred said, his voice soft and melodious.

Flyfur? That sounded familiar to Gregor; he felt a memory tugging at the back of his brain, but he couldn't recall it.

"Yes. Yes, I see now." Flyfur said, starting to shake. It looked like he was struggling to even breathe. "Ripred," Flyfur said, little spasms riddling his body. "Soraia?" Ripred snickered. "What, you choose now to get emotional with me?" Flyfur chuckled slightly, but is sounded more like gurgling. Blood started seeping out of his mouth staining his gray fur.

"Don't worry kid." Ripred said, taking a consoling tone. "I'll take care of her. I have plenty of stories to tell your pups."

A brief look of surprise flashed through Flyfur's eyes, but it vanished quickly with a look of relief. Gregor could relate to that feeling. After being with Ripred even for a little while, Gregor could tell the rat had the ability to hear more than you told him, and always know a little more than everyone else. That was what made him so deadly.

Flyfur gurgled loudly know, shuddering with each second. Within five seconds, he was gone.

There was a solemn silence over the group now, all of them suffering in some way about the unnecessary death. Gregor looked down at the dead body, reminding him of a conversation he had with Luxa in the Code Room five years ago, after news of Twitchtip's death.

"_At least she's safe now." Luxa said. _ Luxa was right. Down here, nothing was really safe until it was dead.

Ripred didn't miss a beat. "Sixclaw, his mission. Did he tell you anything on the way here?" Ripred asked. Sixclaw nodded.

"He was talking about a meeting with him."

"With who?" Ripred asked. Sixclaw grimaced.

"The Demon King." Ripred frowned.

"He didn't say an exact name?" Sixclaw shook his head.

"No. I had asked him about that too, but we were attacked by that same group of rats in between our lands and the Spinners'." Ripred nodded slowly, thinking.

"Why were they there?" Sixclaw hung his head slightly.

"I think they figured out Flyfur's cover. They must have tracked us from there. We were able to use a small underpass as a shortcut to our rendezvous with you to get away, but…"

"Yes, they are persistent." Ripred interrupted. "In any case, we need to get rid of these bodies and move on before we have this "Demon King's" army after us." Between all of them, they were able to get rid of the bodies in about ten minutes, not including the small funeral Howard gave for Flyfur.

It was during the funeral that Gregor remembered Flyfur and Sixclaw, the kids Lapblood and Mange had fought to save from the Plague during the voyage in the jungle. Mange had been eaten by a giant carnivorous plant, but Lapblood had survived, and so had Flyfur and Sixclaw. Gregor had forgotten about them, having only seen them once before. He was upset that they had to meet again in this cruel circumstance.

By then, the members of the Quest and Sixclaw gathered around a small fire Howard made. After the marathon flight over the Waterway and a battle, they were all pretty exhausted. Following a five minute period of silence, Gregor asked, "So what are we going to do now? Should we go after this Demon King now too?"

Ripred shook his head. "Don't be foolish, boy. He has raised an army to surround himself with, and we have nowhere near the time or resources to even attempt to combat him. We will inform the Regalian Army of this when we return, which brings me to another thought," Ripred said, looking pointedly at Sixclaw. "How's your mother doing?"

Sixclaw, albeit taken back, answered quickly. "She's doing fine. The last time I spoke with her, she was hunting with your clan." Ripred jolted up.

"That no good…!" Sighing, Ripred waved him on. "Never mind. So Sixclaw, are you going to grace us with your presence on this Quest, or are you going to sit this one out?" Sixclaw thought for a few seconds.

"I believe I will join you, if you have room for me. Although after we finish, I believe I should go to Soraia. I am not sure how she will handle Flyfur's death…" Ripred nodded in understanding. "Very well. I believe it is high time I brief you, Sixclaw." Ripred proceeded to tell Sixclaw the details and objectives of the Quest. It couldn't help but strike Gregor as weird that Ripred would just trust another rat with such precious information. They must have had some kind of experience together to create the strong mutual trust they have for each other.

Sixclaw nodded when Ripred finished talking. "I see. The City is lost for a reason if it is within the rats' land and we know nothing of it. Do you know where the entrance is?" Ripred sighed and shook his head. "We believe it to be beneath the Plain of Tartarus. Other than that, the Warrior is supposed to know the way."

Gregor could feel Sixclaw's analytical gaze boring into him, but found himself staring back defiantly. "Vague as that may be, it seems you are under a time constraint." Sixclaw said. "How long do you have to finish this Quest?"

"As soon as realistically possible." Perdita interjected. "Though how long that is, I am not sure."

"My guess," Howard said, calculating time. "Is that three days would be the most optimal. That includes the finding the entrance to the Lost City, tracking down this 'needed possession' for Gregor, and making it back to Regalia."

"That leaves us about twenty four hours to deal with the Lost City then?" Sixclaw asked. Howard nodded in reply. "In that case, we are wasting precious time." Ripred said, jumping to his feet. "Fliers, how fare you?" Anthropos quickly conversed with the other bats. "We are still tired, but we can fly." Ripred nodded.

"Good, good. That's the attitude we need. Also, since we have Sixclaw with us now, we need to double up. Anthropos, you will carry me and the food. Polyhymnia, carry Perdita and the water. Andromeda, you take Sixclaw. Nike, you take Howard and Gregor. Any questions?" Silence.

"Very well! Then let us get going!"

Everyone boarded the bats after securing their supplies. Howard reached out a hand to Gregor, pulling him up onto Nike.

Ripred, on the back of Anthropos, looked behind him to check that everyone was ready. Confirming it, he waved his paw. "What are you waiting for? Let's go!" Anthropos pushed off the ground with a might jump, sending him coasting through the tunnel.

(Back in Regalia)

It was pitch black in the hospital. Even the doctors on staff were having trouble staying awake. Lurking in the shadows, a lithe figure slipped out of her room and out of the hospital. She moved through the halls with knowledge of the guards' shifts. Making it back to the Royal chambers, she equipped her sword and occasional armor. Once she was finished, she covertly made her way to the high hall, where a golden bat waited for her.

Without a word, the pair mounted up and flew towards the Waterway, leaving the majestic stone city behind.

**Well, that was a long chapter. I'm hoping it will suffice. Sorry about the author's note at the beginning, by the way. Just thought that I would give that out as a way of compensation to the people who take that extra time. Anyways, I wanted to ask you about two things. One: How often should I bring up first person? There is one last situation I planned on using it, but depending on how you guys like it, I might bring it up more. Two: Do you have any suggestions/predictions of how the story is going to go? I like to see how each chapter makes you think, it gives me a better outline of how to write things, so there is a little direction, but not blatantly. Lastly, please review! Ten would be great guys! **


	20. Chapter 20: Adventurous Banter

**Not even going to begin to explain why this wasn't posted yesterday. This chapter, somewhat like the last one, finishes the quest. I can barely contain my excitement for what is coming up, though! I swear, I'm starting to daydream in my classes about this. Anyways, this is the twentieth chapter! It's going by pretty fast. Anyways, for the few of you that read these bothersome Author's Notes, I wanted to get your input on something. I'm considering doing another Double Chapter Release pretty soon, and I wanted to know if you guys would like that. Let me know. And on to Chapter Twenty. **

It had been a good ten hours since Sixclaw had joined Gregor's entourage, and all of that time had been in the air. Not even stopping for bathroom breaks, the group, pushed by Ripred's unrelenting push to get to the Lost City as soon as possible, was nearing their limits. Only when the bats started to lose altitude did Ripred consent to land. Gregor didn't know if it was just sheer exhaustion or convenience that led the bats to slide on their stomachs to land. Letting out gasps of air, the bats felt the ecstasy of rest on their weary wings.

Ripred, who had hopped off Anthropos before impact, observed the quest members. Sighing in exasperation, he said, "At this rate, the war with the Cutters will end before we find this 'Lost City'." Before Gregor could come to the bats' defense, Ripred waved his paw in the air, shrugging it off. "Ah, well. I'm sure the Warrior's girlfriend and her staff can hold them off until we return, eh, Gregor?"

Not having the will to object to Ripred's razzing, Gregor just countered with, "I'm surprised that you didn't refuse to join us Ripred. Could it be that you're getting soft in your old years in stubbornness?" Ripred smirked, raising an eyebrow at the Warrior's response. "And you," Ripred replied, interest growing by the second with this conversation. "Have grown a backbone in your years away from here. I wonder, has the Overland's hypocritical peace made you homesick for us?" Gregor smiled, and conceded, "Only you would see things that way, Ripred." Causing them both to chuckle.

"Now to business." Ripred said, sitting on the ground, causing everyone but the bats, who were huddled in a group against the cavern wall, to circle around. "We will set camp here, and wait for the bats to be rested before we continue on. We are now in the tunnels adjacent to the Dead Land, meaning that we are but a five mile distance to the Plain of Tartarus. I had originally arranged to fly to the Plain and have a few of my men aid us with the search, but as there seems to be unrest amongst the rats," Ripred said, eyeing Sixclaw. "We will walk the final five miles once we reach the Dead Land. The bats should be able to carry our supplies, so it should be a relatively easy march there."

There was quiet while they all digested Ripred's plan. Howard, who had yet to sit down do to preparing a fire in the center, paused for a second before continuing his work.

Perdita, with forefinger and thumb holding her chin, asked, "What mean you by unrest?" Ripred smiled slightly at Perdita's paying of attention. "According to Sixclaw's brother Flyfur, the Demon King, whoever that may be, has been rallying rats that continue to resist our bond with the humans."

"With great timing." Howard interjected, finally sitting down. "With the turmoil between the Cutters and ourselves, this would be the most opportune time to attack Regalia." Ripred nodded to Howard's addition.

"Wait," Gregor said. "Do we have any idea who this 'Demon King' even is?" That question, even though it wasn't intended to, was directed towards Sixclaw.

"I'm afraid not. The only other thing I heard from Flyfur was the possibility of disfiguration. I doubt he knew much more that that." The intense processing going on by the group could be felt physically.

After nearly a minute with no results, Ripred broke the silence. "In any case, we all need rest. Howard, you and Perdita will take the first shift. I will take the second. Shall we say four hours?" Howard and Perdita both nodded assent. "Very well." Ripred said, pacing in circles around the ground where he was at before curling into a ball. Sixclaw did something similar, but lay on his side instead. It wasn't that easy for Gregor. Even after getting settled into his sleeping bag, Gregor found it difficult to sleep. His mind drifted from his family to Luxa to the Prophecy, and back to Luxa again, before finally falling asleep.

Another dream caught Gregor through his almost fitful sleep. It was back when they originally ran in to Flyfur and Sixclaw. Gregor felt the heat while he fought the oncoming rats, boiling deeply inside of him. It was when the boiling increased beyond his normal capacity that the dream turned nightmare. The boiling increased to the point where Gregor could barely control it. "No!" He wanted to shout at it. "Stop!" It continued until it enveloped him. Gregor did kill all of the rats, maliciously; but then, terrifyingly, he turned towards his friends. Gregor could feel the smile plastered on his face as he attacked his friends, killing all of them.

Having to be a few hours later, Gregor found himself opening his eyes for some miserable reason. He was about to let out a large yawn before remembering everyone else was probably asleep. Though his eyes were still adjusting, Gregor could tell that the blurry orange ball in his vision was the fire, and the silver figure sitting next to it was Sixclaw… no Ripred. Looking around, Gregor saw that everyone else was asleep. It was then he remembered the nightmare he just had. Fear instantly raced through him.

_That could really happen. _Gregor thought to himself. _What if I lose control and hurt someone?_ Gregor felt the imagined guilt weighing down on him already. Gregor's eyes randomly landed on Ripred. _Did this ever happen to Ripred? _Gregor asked himself. The rat was always so sharp and in control, it was hard to imagine him having doubts about his ability to use the Rager ability. _It couldn't hurt to try, right? _Quietly removing himself from his mangled sleeping bag, Gregor walked over and sat down beside the large gray rat.

"Oh, what's this?" Ripred asked, slightly amused. He was sure to keep his voice down as so to not disturb the others.

"Couldn't sleep." Gregor said. "Besides, I thought you could use some extra help." Ripred smirked. "How very kind of you! Now tell me why you really came over here." Gregor sighed, smiling. The rat seemed to always see through him.

"Did you ever have problems controlling your rager side?" Gregor asked. Ripred took on a serious look, immediately analyzing Gregor, making him want to shrink away and dissolve on the rugged cavern floor.

"Why?" Did you have a problem recently?" Gregor smiled wryly, putting his hand to his head. "Well…kind of." Gregor said. "It was more of in a dream, but both the dream and the fight in real life involved those rats."

"Hm. I see. You are worried about your ability to control it?" Ripred asked, once again being spot on.

"Yeah, and I was wondering if you knew anything that could help me control it completely. I mean, you can control it perfectly!" Gregor exclaimed, a nuance of admiration in his voice.

Ripred was silent. Finally, after Gregor began to get restless, he spoke up.

"I might have a way to make you feel better about controlling it," Ripred said. "But we will have to do it now. We might not have time when we return from Regalia." Gregor bit his lip, but consented. "What is it?" He asked, the wonder in his voice making him sound like the previous him, before he fell to the Underland.

Ripred looked Gregor in the eye, a critical look in his eyes. "The way I learned was by submersing myself in battles, wading into the enemies, and throwing myself into hopeless situations. If there is something worse that I could successfully do, it gave me confidence to do whatever it was at hand." Gregor pondered this for a few seconds.

"So you did dangerous things so you could make other tasks seem not as bad?" Gregor asked, not sure if he was correct. Even if he wasn't, it was a good idea to have something that makes other challenges pale in comparison.

Ripred nodded, snorting almost. "You must have gained some brains when you were in the Overland." Gregor laughed.

"Don't be so mean; I might attack you." Ripred smirked.

"You think you can hurt me?" Ripred asked. Gregor shook his head.

"I couldn't tell you. Right now, I'm not sure what my limits are. A lot of things have changed in the past five years, both good and bad." Ripred smiled a sharp toothed smile.

"Isn't that the truth." Gregor shook his head to get back to the problem at hand.

"So how are we going to do this?" Gregor asked, a surprising return of excitement to his psyche.

Ripred sobered up as well. "Are you sure you want to do this? You might get hurt." Gregor looked over exasperated at Ripred. "Has that ever stopped me before?"

"Very well, Gregor. Only since you said so." Ripred stood up, and swung his tail at Gregor's feet, making him jump up. "Jeez! What was that for?" Gregor asked, trying hard to keep his voice down.

Ripred looked Gregor straight in they eyes, and said, "You have to fight me to the death."

Gregor almost fell over backwards. "W-W-W-What are you talking about?" Gregor said, stuttering more than a kid with a cold. Ripred looked faintly surprised.

"Oh, did I say 'to the death'? What I meant was we have to fight all out." Ripred smirked cleverly. "Sorry for the misunderstanding." Before Gregor could blow up at Ripred, the rat walked down the tunnel, into the darkness. "Hurry up before I change my mind." Gregor cooled himself down, and followed the rat after equipping his sword to his left waist. The familiar feel was ecstasy, reminding him of the year he spent in the Underland, and all of the bonds he made. He thought of the friends he met, the people that died, and the love that continued to push him forward. Gregor steeled his conscience, and narrowed his eyes.

"Don't worry Luxa." Gregor said. "I'll fight, and I'll win. No matter what it takes."

**PS. Before you go, make sure to review about the double chapter release prospect. I need to know what you all think and want to do with that. Can't do it if I don't have feedback, though. Can't read minds, even though I wish I could. That would be awesome. **

**God that was a pain to write. Let me tell you. I had no motivation what so ever. But, hopefully, with the next week, I should get back in the groove and make a better chapter. ** **It's funny, the reviewer base has changed so much since the story first started, but that's fine. For all of you still reviewing, I wanted to thank you for taking time out of your day to bother reading this. It makes a feeble teenager feel happy. However, that being said, I have to be greedy and ask for reviews. This is not for any existential bragging or anything, in the weird case you might have thought so, but it is for motivation. Every time I see the email that says, "Fanfiction: [New Review] for Gregor's Choice" it motivates me to write, and gets me thinking of how to describe these events to you. So please, ten would be awesome, and get me working on the next chapter as soon as I am done with my homework. Hate that word, homework. **


	21. Chapter 21: Connections

**Sh*t hits the fan the fan in a certain way, doesn't it? This would have been posted yesterday, if not for a massive influx of homework, and relationship issues. I believe readers in similar situations know which one is more difficult. Anyways, I'm not terribly proud of the battle scene. I saw it inside my head too… god I hate this sometimes. It is BEYOND frustrating when I can't describe something I see in my head! That's when I go to school, and just run until I collapse. This happens to be the day my school track is closed! *flips table and curses like a sailor* Sorry, this isn't what you are here for, so I will stop and go beat the crap out of a punching bag, a chair, or the unsuspecting cute bunny outside my window. Enjoy! **

Gregor followed the gray rat down the tunnel, the methodical sound of steps the only noise. After about five minutes of walking, Gregor's anxiety couldn't take it anymore. "Hey, um, Ripred,…" Gregor began.

"We're almost there, if that's what you were going to ask." Ripred said, interrupting. Gregor nodded in understanding. "Oh, okay."

The steps took their place again.

Finally, after two minutes that felt like an hour, they reached the end of the tunnel. It opened up to a rather large cavern. Unlike the uneven, rocky ground that Gregor and Ripred just walked on, the ground here was smoothed out, with a thin layer of dirt covering the stone. This place reminded Gregor of the arena in Regalia, though it was not nearly big enough to compare.

"This place is perfect!" Gregor said. "How did you know where this was?" Ripred looked at the ceiling, the eye Gregor could see in contempt at a memory.

"I'll tell you if you win." Gregor smiled deviously. He couldn't remember the last time he fought Ripred as hard as he could. There was no doubt it would be hard, but the adrenaline rush that would accompany it would be worthwhile.

"If you say so." Gregor said simply, getting in his stance. Ripred looked over, almost lazily, out of the corner of his eye.

"You should have taken that opportunity to attack me, boy." Ripred said, unmoving.

"We'll see who will need to be sly to win, Ripred."

Thus the battle of Titans began.

They met in the middle, sword to claw. Gregor found himself regretting not bringing a dagger along. With it, he could block the oncoming claw of Ripred, who saw an opening. Gregor spun out of view, turning himself so he could see Ripred's back. It was not a smart idea to turn your back to Ripred.

Ripred, instead of spinning to face Gregor, flung his tail at the human's face, causing Gregor to move slightly out of reach. After the wind stopped moving by Gregor's ear, he stabbed a direct strike at Ripred's face. The rat merely brushed aside the blade with a claw, and thrust an uppercut with the other one. It was such close range that Gregor couldn't dodge it completely, and he got a small scratch on his chest. Grunting he jumped backwards.

"You really meant all out?" Gregor asked, touching the blood with his fingers. He remembered something from this old movie he saw with his dad, where a fighter got cut with a claw by a one handed man, and licked his own blood off his fingers. Gregor moved the iron tasting substance to his lips. Keeping himself from gagging, Gregor kept his eyes level with Ripred's.

"I'm only at fifty percent." The last syllable came out of his mouth when he sprinted towards Ripred, low to the point where his back was horizontal. Gregor let the Rager sensation fill him with adrenaline to the brim, where he could maintain control. Slashing upward to the left, Gregor distracted Ripred enough to land a full powered kick to the ribs. Ripred huffed, losing some air, but gnashed his teeth, and roared. Slashes from Ripred's claws came down at angles, pushing Gregor back at their pace. Just when Gregor was about to counterattack, Ripred whipped his tail around to Gregor's left side. Gregor moved to block, but Ripred immediately spun the other way, and kicked Gregor's feet out from under him, and dove for the win. Gregor rolled without damage due to the help of his sword, and regained his footing.

"If you're at one hundred and ten percent, you couldn't beat me." Ripred said. Gregor smiled. "We'll see about that."

The flurry of swords and claws continued. Ripred punctured Gregor's arm. Gregor's sword grazed one of Ripred's paws. They were fighting well beyond their limits, both gasping for air.

"This is going to last forever, isn't it?" Gregor asked. Ripred smirked in agreement.

"Unless you want to surrender." Gregor spit on the ground next to him, summing up all of his remaining energy.

"Never."

As if agreed before hand, the two strongest ran towards each other, putting everything they had in to one last blow. The final moment seemed to happen to both parties; time moving as if drowning in amber, the feeling of the blood moving throughout their entire bodies, the electricity from their brains, and the pulses from their hearts. Gregor watched in slow motion as his sword came down at the rat's neck, and how Ripred's claw was pointed towards his chin.

"All out, huh?" Gregor thought, snorting. "Of course it would end like this."

But he was wrong.

Gregor knew so when he saw Ripred's claws reaching towards the sword. His other paw was still moving towards Gregor's chin.

"I am not going to lose!" Gregor screamed inside his head. Gritting his teeth, he forced his body to go into overdrive, moving his sword faster, while moving his head to the right, giving him barely enough room to avoid a good blow from Ripred.

It was then the moment came back to real time.

Gregor's sword encountered Ripred's claw, causing a spark to come between the two. Ripred's claw slid by Gregor's chin, causing blood to drip from the open wound.

"My sword didn't make it?" Gregor thought, shocked from his failure. Ripred used this moment of hesitation from his opponent to spin, giving momentum to his tail which rammed into Gregor's chest, throwing him five feet backwards into the ground.

He had lost.

After about a minute of coughing to regain oxygen in his lungs, Gregor sat up on the ground. He saw Ripred still standing in the center of the circular shaped cave, looking at a point on the wall with a lost expression.

Gregor summoned his will to get up, and walked over to Ripred. He had a slight limp from overexertion, but he shrugged it off. The rat didn't even take notice that Gregor was near him, still staring at the spot in the wall.

"Ripred?" Gregor asked. No response. Gregor waved his hand in front of Ripred's face. Ripred curled back his lips. "Yes?"

"I want you to tell me why you know this place." Gregor said.

"And why you keep staring at the wall over there." Ripred looked at the boy, but anger was not present in his eyes; it was pain, sadness, and despair.

"When I was born, things were very different from what they are now. Rats and humans were mortal enemies, spouting hate and accusations of evil at one another. War was always looming over us, waiting for the last straw to be pulled out from under us. Around thirty years ago, when Luxa's parents were just children, and Solovet's brother was King, that final straw was pulled, and my father was killed. The war ended two weeks after his death.

"Of course, this made no difference to me, I was just a young pup at the time, it was very little that I saw my father anyway, as he was a General in our King's army. But my brothers knew well; and they were irreparably damaged by this. They often cursed they humans, and I never quite understood why until a few months later, when my brain was matured enough to understand the full significance of my father's death."

Gregor almost interjected until he remembered that all of the other species in the Underland matured exponentially faster than humans.

"Even though her mate had been murdered by the humans, my mother never spoke a bad word towards the humans. At least, not one when I was around, as far as I know. I really took to my mother, and her serenity. She was always at ease, much unlike my brothers and the rest of my kind. The fact that she did not despise humans like the rest of the rats was very appealing to me, as a pup. Personally, I believe that she became that way after seeing the spite in my brother's at her husband's death, and refused to raise me the same way.

"It may have been because of this, but my brother's hated me, for my easiness towards humans, and my want for peace. I was not secretive about my ideas around my brothers, though at many times they wished I was. They often harassed me for having no father to teach me to hunt, and how to survive in the Underland. That was when the idea of teaching me to fight came around."

Gregor gulped. He had never known anything of Ripred's childhood, and very little of his past. But with what Ripred just said, Gregor had an overwhelming sense of foreboding about what was to happen next.

"No one, not even I, knew about my characteristic as a Rager. So when my brothers mistakenly tried to teach me to fight, I did what comes natural to me: I killed them. All of them. I remember the look of terror that broke through my mother's sullen eyes when she ran into the cavern we were in. The first thing that went was her composure; then her mind. She called me names, like 'abhorred' and 'evil'. I felt myself move towards her when I killed her; the sensation was still going from when I killed my brothers. I have this memory of where I am tearing her apart, and where she fell to the ground, right there." Ripred said, pointing to the wall where he had been staring down since they had gotten to this arena like place.

"After that, I was alone with this ability to kill with amazing ease. I wandered around the Dead Land for years before I decided to come back. Apparently, word of my 'evil' had spread far and wide, throughout the rat land. I never had purpose physical contact with another rat, and it was always silent where I went. It slowly drove me insane.

"After a few months, I left, just for the sake of not being stared down by my peers. I traveled to the area of the Cutters, when I had given up. I was constantly in misery and began to have thoughts about leaving it all behind… giving up my 'abhorred' existence. I threw myself into ten cutters. Twenty ants. Fifty. One hundred. Two hundred. I cut through them with ease and without restraint. I must have killed over fifty thousand before I gave up, over the course of about two years.

"Even then, my control that I had gradually ascertained throughout my battles wasn't truly enough to make me content. So I started fighting other rats as well; in this cave. After another year, I had finally gotten a mediocre hold on my power, which I then used to fight as a vigilante alongside the army. After twenty years, my mother and brothers still grated at me, until I met my wife. You know how that ended."

Gregor could just stare at the rat. The long, tragic history, and his perpetual isolation from those of his own kind reminded Gregor of his feelings, at least on a far more moderate side.

"Ripred, I…" Ripred responded sigh, and a paw to wave it all off. Picking something up from the side of the wall, Ripred held up the wineskin high and drank from it. Drinking about half, Ripred threw the wineskin to Gregor. "Here, you earned it." He said.

Gregor wasn't paying attention, so he fumbled with the wineskin after realizing it had been thrown to him. Slipping out of his hands and towards the ground, Gregor dove for it. He missed, and the water gushed out of the wineskin, forming a small puddle. No, that wasn't right.

The water was draining, because Gregor could hear the water falling about ten feet, due to the splashing sound it made when it hit the stone beneath it. Gregor watched the water as it moved down the stone into a rugged wall, and heard the dropping sounds hit the ground below it.

Suddenly, a crazy idea hit Gregor. "No way…!" He said under his breath. "Ripred!" Gregor called softly. "Ripred! Ripred!" Gregor repeated, much louder this time. The rat turned around, surprised at the boy's jubilance. "What is it?" The rat asked.

Gregor put a broad smile on his face. "I think I found the Lost City!"

**Sorry for posting so late, I literally finished just now. Well, I hope you enjoyed the fight scene, and the insight on Ripred's past. Sorry this isn't really a midweek chapter you guys. This was written over the course of two days, and I added the end of the fight and the rest tonight, so you can see the progress, if you will, of the chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! You guys did amazing with the last chapter, and I really appreciate it! I hope this is worth your while! **


	22. Chapter 22: The Lost City

**Hello there, everyone. I apologize again for the late mid-week chapter. Anyways, I wanted to also give a brief synopsis of this chapter: Gregor and his friends enter the Lost City and explore, and Luxa does return (sorry for taking her out for so long, it did take a little longer than I had originally thought.) and there are some mixed feelings about her rendezvous with the quest(ers?). Ok, now that that is over, I also wanted to thank the regular reviewers! You guys are awesome! To the few of you on the borderline: Thank you for reviewing! It's always nice to see some familiar names! However, I also wanted to say that the sooner I get at least ten reviews, I will post! **

**(PS There was a chapter update Thursday night, in case some of you didn't know. You should go read it just in case you haven't already. There is some mighty important stuff in there. Don't forget to review!) **

"Overlander, you are sure?" Howard asked, as the envoy of bats flew them the mile or so to where Gregor and Ripred had fought, not thirty minutes before.

"Positive." Gregor replied.

Gregor and Ripred had inspected the crevice hidden against the wall. Using echolocation, Ripred said he had detected a tunnel leading away from the small crevice. The pair had immediately sprinted back to the camp site to spread the news, and the group had taken to it with gusto. They hastily packed everything and vaulted on the bats, immediately heading to the City.

Unfortunately, they couldn't just fly into the City because of the old shelf of stone obstructing their way. It took a good hour to destroy the crumbling rock above the entrance; Gregor, Howard, and Perdita were forced to use the butts of their swords to pound against the weak parts of the rock. Finally, they remounted the bats and flew down the metaphorical rabbit hole, into a City that hadn't seen any inhabitants in four hundred years.

Gregor was shaking in anticipation. He didn't really know what to expect from a City older than Regalia; but Regalia had people around to take pristine care of the stone masonry. Would the City be at the mercy of the centuries since?

After thirty seconds of winding side to side, the tunnel began a steep decline, allowing the bats to coast through the tunnels. For Gregor, it was almost like a roller coaster, with the bats barrel rolling and flipping. Many things had changed since he was a kid, but nausea wasn't one of them. He had to bury his head into Nike's silky fur to try and coax his stomach not to explode.

They had been flying in darkness for the entirety of the trip, in order to save torches for the Lost City. So it was startling for Gregor when he opened his eyes, he could see without using echolocation.

It wasn't brightly lit, but a small glow could be seen ahead. Gregor rubbed his eyes, making sure he was awake. When he concluded he was, he asked Howard.

"Why is there light? Did we drop a few torches or something?" Howard shook his head, deep in thought.

"No, we haven't used a torch since I started the campfire yesterday." Gregor thought about what could be possibly making the light. He couldn't shake the nagging feeling that he knew what was lighting up the tunnel ahead, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Hey, Nike?" Gregor asked. "Do you have any idea how much longer it would take to get to the source of that light?" Nike thought for a second.

"At this rate, it would probably take ten minutes." Nike answered, in her usual friendly tone.

Gregor reclined a bit at hearing Nike's words. "Ten minutes, huh?" he thought. During all of his adventures through this subterranean dystopia, he found that time varies to your inconvenience; meaning time went longer when you didn't need it to, and vice versa. Like the time before fighting the Bane went like a blur of goodbyes and consolations. Now though, when Gregor was anxious about arriving, the ten minutes seemed like an interminable amount of time.

As usual, Gregor's mind wandered from Luxa, to his family, to the prophecy. It wasn't like his thoughts were idiosyncratic, they were all tightly related, but it seemed his thoughts were always grim. Luxa was in the hospital with a concussion, his family was probably wondering whether or not he was alive, and the prophecy compared him to the man he hated most. Very bright, happy thoughts.

Hypnotized by his little conundrum, he almost didn't hear Nike say, "Gregor, we are almost there."

Upon hearing the words, Gregor moved as far forward as he could, sight pulsing in anticipation. Like he was watching a movie, the bats flapped there wings, ascending over the hill ahead, and light exploded.

When his eyes adjusted, Gregor gasped. In front of him lay a City that was so stunningly beautiful, it made Regalia look like a tattered village. Gold and yellow buildings connected the City; a comfortable, open space between them all gave off a relaxed feeling. Even a large oval stadium stood just ahead of them, at the Western side of the City. It's colossal size reminded Gregor a lot of the Roman Coliseum. Giant obelisks towered over the villa like houses, and in the Center of the City was a giant castle. Magnificent architecture made the stone rise up, nearly scraping the top of the cavern; there was a few towers that protruded towards the top of the castle, all pointed at the top. To end it all off, the palace was scarlet red, making it stand with foreboding power.

As the bats flew over, Gregor could see several large plazas with enormous mosaics depicting historical events. The only thing that compared to the majesty of the Scarlet Palace compared with the river that ran through and around the city.

It was the river that provided light in the city. The small mini-volcanoes from the jungle river were sprouted in such a mass that it brightly lit the entire city, making it glow with a vacant festivity. Even with Regalia's thousands of torches and people, they couldn't bring this kind of atmosphere, even with Luxa as Queen.

"Let's land in the Arena!" Gregor shouted. The large open space would serve well as a place to escape from, just in case there were any dangers in the City. It was a little suspicious that such an amazing city would be empty, after all.

Surprisingly, the group followed his command, and coasted to the Arena, landing in the center. Gregor and Howard hopped off Nike, and joined the group in the center. Once everyone was settled, Ripred started. "Ok, let's check out our to-do list." Ripred turned to Gregor. "Vikus gave you a copy of the prophecy, right?" Gregor nodded, and took it out of its spot in his belt. "Something like that…"

Gregor opened it up, and read,

"_Go to the City of Old_

_With high promise foretold_

_You must be very bold_

_Or your heads will be rolled_

_Warrior, you know where to go_

_To get a needed possession_

_Not only for enemies; oh no,_

_To fight off love's transgression." _

The group was bummed out now from the words of the man of prophecies.

"Did I ever mention these are a pain?" Gregor said, trying to lighten the mood. He took a few chuckles as a success.

"So," Ripred said. "We found the City, know of its promise, and are bold. Everyone have their heads?" Ripred asked. He was met with wry smiles and nods.

"Good." Ripred said. "Any ideas for solving part two, Gregor?" Everyone turned to him, looking expectant.

Raising his hands in his own defense, Gregor said, "Hey, why me? I've never understood anything that is supposed to happen before hand, why would I now?" A disappointed crowd sighed in understanding and went back to being depressed.

Gregor was tired of his friends being depressed. Things should be different then they were five years ago! Why hadn't he gotten any better at solving these kinds of things over the past five years? Had he come all this way to burn out and fail?

With these thoughts, Gregor stood and spoke firmly, his voice commanding and charismatic. "We need to split into groups to find this needed possession. It will go a lot faster if we each cover our designated areas. Ripred and Howard will take the North, Perdita and Sixclaw the East, Anthropos and Polyhmnia the South, Andromeda and I will take the West. Meet up here in three hours four lunch, and search thoroughly!"

There was a stunned silence from the group, and for a second, Gregor was afraid that his sudden attitude wasn't taken seriously. He was proved wrong when the group bustled to take the supplies off the bats, and place them in the stands off to the side. In a few minutes, they were all ready to go. They all paused for some reason, and after a few stares, Gregor decided to send them off. "Leave no stone unturned!" truthfully, he copied that from a book he read in English class, but he was sure the Underlanders wouldn't make the connection. Once everyone was gone from the arena, Gregor turned to Andromeda, and raised his eyebrow. She rose into the air, gained height, flipped, and dove, rushing towards him. Jumping as high as he could, Andromeda swept him up, and they went to search in the west.

Two hours later, Gregor and Andromeda pulled up into the sky. They had just finished searching their twentieth block sized area, and were pulling up into the air.

"This is so frustrating!" Gregor said, face palming. "We should have found it by now!" Andromeda did her bat laugh, and said, "Yes, indeed. However, Regalia was not built in a day. We must keep searching." Andromeda's comment made him chuckle, because of its closeness to something his mom said, only with Rome.  
"Yeah," Gregor said. "And find me a new sword."

Gregor had mistaken a statue for a lurking axe murderer in one of the houses, and attacked it full force. Of course, his iron sword was strong, but it was also old, and worn from fighting Ripred especially. Then, he had tried to attack a stone statue. This left his poor sword shattered, and only the hilt was salvageable.

"Let's go." Gregor sighed. He would check the arena for one. They probably had an armory of some sort, and odds are there would be a sword there.

Andromeda was just about to speed off to the next block when something caught Gregor's eye. "Wait, Andromeda!" Gregor said, causing Andromeda to flap her wings wildly to stop and maintain control. "What is it, Overlander?" She asked. Gregor noted the slight excitement in her voice. She thought he had found the key detail that would lead them to the answer. In a way, he certainly had.

"Up there!" Gregor exclaimed, pointing just above them, at the entrance to the City. A brilliant flash of gold contrasted the darker ceiling. It could have been a reflection off of the water, or some other phenomenon, but the gold was moving. As it got closer, Gregor was for sure it was a bat. "But why would…—!" Gregor burst. "Andromeda!" Gregor screamed. "Catch up to them!" Andromeda held back her questions, and did as Gregor asked. As they got closer, Gregor saw that the gold bat had a rider. A girl with platinum hair and training clothes, and an acrobatic sword at her left side.

"Luxa!" Gregor screamed. "Luxa! What are you doing here?!" When they had gotten beside Luxa and Aurora, Gregor saw what the problem was.

Luxa was asleep.

"Aurora?" Gregor asked, and then got an exhausted look from the bat. "Coast down to the arena. You can rest there." Aurora nodded thankfully, and literally slid on the ground to land. Gregor unhooked the few supplies she had, mostly water and food. He then removed the Queen from Aurora's back, and held her like a child. "Don't worry, Aurora. Get some rest." Aurora gave Gregor a thankful look before shutting her eyes and immediately falling asleep.

Gregor lay Luxa down next to Aurora. Finding a wineskin of shrimp (ironically) and placing it under Luxa's head. He also took his sleeping bag and placed it over her. Then, turning to Andromeda, he said, "We can tell everyone about this when lunch comes around. As for right now, I'm going to go look for a sword. Take a rest, Andromeda, you look beat."

"Beat?" She asked.

"Tired." Gregor replied. Andromeda consented, and hobbled over next to Aurora.

Gregor smiled at the trio, and then searched the perimeter of the field. Upon seeing an exit, he walked through the little tunnel it led to, and found himself exactly where he wanted to go: the armory. Even better was the racks upon racks of swords that were available. Like a little kid at Christmas, Gregor tried out all of the styles and weights; Scimitars, rapiers, katanas, everything. After about ten minutes, he came to his favorite: the one handed swords. There were varying metals, styles, lengths, grips, and overall coolness that Gregor looked at. They were all great, but there was one that caught his eye.

It was Sandwiches' sword.

PREVIEW AT BOTTOM!

**Hey guys, please let me know what you think. Next week, I'm hoping to do a longer chapter about the quest. Holy crap, I'm excited! Now things are finally going to get non-quest an action(y)! This should be the last chapter of putting off excitement. Now it's time to get those surprises going where I almost killed off the protagonist (lol). Also, this story is three reviews away from two hundred! The stupid counter on the UC Chronicles page is wrong, you have to look at the bottom of the review page. It's off about five or so, last time I checked. I never thought so many people would come back and read this story! Thank you everyone! It's great to know that people are reading! **

**I know I haven't done this in a while, but here's a little preview of what you are going to see in the next chapter. **

Preview:

Gregor and Luxa lay intertwined on Aurora's back, silently. Gregor's mind was clear for the first time in a few days, now that Luxa was next to him. He held her tight as though she might vanish in to thin air, leaving him behind.

After a while, her breathing grew even, and her face relaxed, telling them she had fallen asleep. Smiling tiredly, Gregor brushed the loose strands of her platinum hair behind her ear. "I love you." He whispered. "I love you so much."

He whispered this as many times as he could in desperation, knowing this might be his last chance to do so.


	23. Chapter 23: Secret of the Lost City

Ripred and Sixclaw were searching around the castle of the City for whatever it was they were looking for. This was how they thought of it, as they knew not what it is they were supposed to look for in the first place.

Despite that, the grandeur of the Castle was enough to compensate for the cluelessness, and even Ripred found himself periodically stopping to stare at it. The most dominating feature of the Castle was the astounding height, scraping the top of the darkness where the light failed to reach.

"You know," Ripred said, gazing up at the towers. "My mother used to tell me stories when I was little."

Sixclaw looked at Ripred, unsure. Ripred might use words like this to play practical jokes, but this tone? It sounded like he was remembering something old, and painful.

"My favorite was of a rat named Kane, who lived very long ago; when the humans were still new to the Underland. He was a very… nomadic rat, never staying in one place for long. This wasn't as outstanding as it would be these days, with the new alliances and such, so no one knew his secret."

Sixclaw found himself entranced by Ripred's story. "W-What was his secret?"

Ripred continued to look at the tall structures that scraped at the darkness, unyieldingly. "Kane had been to the Overland.

"When it came to traveling, most of the rats weren't very fond of it, due to the bitterness between the humans and the rats. No one would say it, but they feared the power of the humans, who had just struck an alliance with the Fliers. With the tide turned against them, it was a serious undertaking to be moving around in even neutral territory. While the rats were plagued in fear, there was one who knew no such boundary."

"Kane." Sixclaw answered.

"Kane." Ripred nodded. "He traveled to places like the Jungle, and the Firelands alone, even when human/flier patrol units were said to be in the area. It was nothing special he did, it is much like what we are doing now." Ripred snickered before continuing, breaking his focal point where the darkness met the towers for the first time since the beginning of the story.

"The way my mother told me this next part was like this: _'Kane, during his travels, had saved the life of a bat, which had a badly torn wing. It made no difference to Kane that the bat was of an enemy alliance; all that mattered was that the bat was hurt, and was going to die without his help. How he bandaged the bat's wing, I am not sure, but he did, well enough for the bat to be able to fly. The bat was opposed at first to a rat treating her for obvious reasons; but in the end, Kane convinced the bat. They ended up talking, and, eventually, became friends. While the bat, Echo, was being treated, Kane found himself talking to her constantly through the treatments; an attempt to distract her from the pain. Eventually, Echo found herself talking to Kane as well, about many things from her life. The most common talk was of the politics of the time. Strangely, both were of a rather moderate position, so they discussed things mostly about the military aspect; which was easy for Echo, who was a soldier. The talk continued through the time of healing, almost continuously._

'_It took a few days for the bat to heal enough for a flight home. When the time came, Kane departed from the bat, continuing his adventure throughout the Underland for years, until he saw the bat again. _

'_He encountered her flying through the Firelands, and ended up talking to her about his long travels. Kane described amazing places; little alcoves untouched by all, little freshwater pools, and caves jutted with crystals that glowed with minimal light. He had just finished talking about one he discovered near Regalia, the human city, when Echo interrupted. _

"_Kane, have you ever visited the Overland?" _

_The question was one to behold, as it was almost forbidden to talk about visiting the place amassed with the rat's mortal enemies. _

_However Kane responded, "Yes, indeed I have." Echo was astonished, so he continued. "It is a place of wonder and awe, a place where buildings the color of stone seem to touch the sky, and reach the heavens above. There are large paintings that move everywhere, and the noise, oh the noise! It was nearly deafening! But the most amazing part of all of it, was the thing a few humans called, "Sky". It was so enormous, stretching out as far as I could see; touching the land at the horizon, where I couldn't see. It was so blue; not like the Waterway, but brighter, jovial almost. Sometimes there were large white bats that screeched across the sky, going to another far away place of wonder and strength." _

_Echo then asked, "Why did you not stay if it was as you describe?" Kane laughed, and said, "Because I do not belong there. It is here, that I was born, and it is here that I will stay. There is that, and the other Journey I have yet to undertake." Echo perked up. _

"_What Journey?" she asked, voice lifted. Kane laughed, getting up slowly in his aging body. "The one to a place I believe to belong to the gods. Echo, would you like to come with me?" _

Ripred stopped abruptly, his eyes wide and shaking. Sixclaw, who wasn't paying attention to anything outside the fairy tail, returned to reality, and saw Ripred.  
"Ripred! Ripred!" Sixclaw exclaimed, shaking the rat's shoulder. "What is it?" Ripred brought a paw to his head. "I… I can't believe it… Kane found this place… mother described this place exactly… but then…"

"Then what?!" Sixclaw shook Ripred, making the rager's head shake back and forth. "Then what?!"

"We… need to get out of here immediately! Hurry! We need to leave! Now!" Ripred screamed, sprinting back to the arena.

(Gregor's POV)

_After about ten minutes, he came to his favorite: the one handed swords. There were varying metals, styles, lengths, grips, and overall coolness that Gregor looked at. They were all great, but there was one that caught his eye. _

_It was Sandwiches' sword. _

Gregor did a double take when his eyes ran over the sword, having to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. When he saw he wasn't, Gregor reached out a hand to the hilt, grasping the tight leather grip.

"This must have been what Matthew was talking about." Gregor said, mind clearing.

The brother of Sandwich had indeed said that he would leave a sword for Gregor,

Gregor tried to pull it out, but it wouldn't move; only for Gregor to find that his arm didn't have the will to move. Giving a huff of indignation, Gregor strengthened his previously weak willpower, and pulled the sword out of its rack.

He then swung it full speed against the rack, breaking the sword to pieces. Gregor sighed in exasperation. "Might as well just break off a bar from the rack!" Looking back on it now, it would have been better if he had broken a copy of Sandwich's sword, so he could still have the amazing quality of the original. Of course the loss of theatrical façade would kind of suck, but what was more important?

Gregor dejectedly looked through the rest of the rack, finding nothing that he liked. Sighing, Gregor leaned against the same wall the rack of swords was placed upon. It was relatively warm in the city, and being in such a small room so low inside the Earth had to be relative to the heat.

That's why it was weird when he felt a faint breeze against the beads of sweat forming on his face. Gregor at first thought this was just a breeze from maybe bat wings, or some other occurrence, but when he thought of the layout of the armory, he remembered his wall was perpendicular to the wall with the door, making it extremely unlikely that was the source of the breeze.

"Well, what else do I have to do?" Gregor asked himself in a halfhearted whisper. Getting to where he was facing the wind, he inched himself forward, hoping to find the mysterious source behind it. This plan only worked so much, because he found his nose sandwiched in between the two walls at the corner. But he could still feel the faint breeze.

Gregor stood up, sliding his face tangent the wall, and felt the air all the way to the top of the wall, where his hand now was.

"What could be causing this wind?" Gregor thought, scanning his mind for any possible solutions. Like lightning, he figured that this wind had to be coming from another place inside the City, which meant—

"There's a secret passageway behind this door!" Gregor said with a grunt of exertion as he widened the crack in the wall, making it wide enough where a slim seventeen year old could slip right in; which, of course, Gregor did.

The breeze sounded like when you walked into a grocery store that has the fans at the entrance. All of the compressed air hit him at once, blowing his hair back like he was standing in Times Square during fall.

There was no light, so Gregor had to call upon his echolocation skill. The man made tunnel led one way, and that was a slanted tunnel going down at about forty-five degrees.

Gregor turned the final corner and found… a chamber. The floor was flattened out, and it seemed like it the ground was laid out with bricks, and polished for a smooth, glossy surface. The chamber itself was a cube, colored like obsidian; and in the center was a altar with, "A sword?" Gregor said in disbelief.

Running up the stairs to the altar, Gregor found a one handed long sword, jet black in color. A powerful aura seemed to radiate from the weapon, like it was used by someone with extreme power. The overall shape of the sword was a straight blade, colored black with wavy motions; and a hilt with a circle in the center, and long elegant hand guards protruding out from either side. The handle for the sword was strapped with tight black leather around it for grip.

Gregor swung it around, sensing its balance in weight, just like Sandwich's sword. Finally seeing a great sword that would actually do some good, Gregor looked around for a sheath. He found a selection right behind the altar; two belts and two metal sheaths. At first, he picked up the belt for his left waist, but hesitated. "I wonder…" He thought.

Picking up the sheath for his back, Gregor latched it on, and slid the sword in, with a satisfying metal on metal sound. He tried pulling it out quickly, and was satisfied with his lightning fast quick draw motion. Since the weight of the metal was spread across his back diagonally, it shouldn't affect his speed in battle terribly. Gregor thought of searching for armor, but decided against it. He had not really liked armor in the first place, since it was rather heavy, and because of the holes in its defense.

Gregor was about to look around for any other hidden treasures, until he heard Ripred's voice echoing through the chambers. "Perdita! Scenario 872! 872! Mobilize!"

The sound of the rat's panicked voice, one completely new to his ears, made Gregor's voice run cold. Why would Ripred, of all people, be panicked? Concerned was believable, but _panicked?_ Gregor sprinted back up to the armory, and out to the arena.

To his wonder, all of the other quest members were gathered there, due to Nike's efforts most likely. Supporting Gregor's hypothesis was the other members' faces, all just as surprised as Gregor was at Ripred.

"Ripred!" Gregor asked. "What is it?" Sixclaw came trailing into the arena after Ripred, panting for breath. Clearly he had sprinted after Ripred the entire way back, which wasn't an easy feat.

"We need to leave! Now!" Ripred barked, moving to the packs of food and supplies. "Hurry up! Strap these on the bats!" Ripred gave one fleeting glare at Luxa and Aurora, both of whom were just waking up from there rest. Gregor had to fight it not to go and embrace Luxa, as it would surely result in a less than friendly response from Ripred.

"Ripred!" Gregor yelled, interrupting Ripred's babbling. "Why do we need to leave? We just got here!" Ripred looked at Gregor in a confused manner; and then eyes turned to understanding like lightning hit him.

"The fairytale; Kane's Adventures. He found this place first… he did… but he almost died here…"

Gregor didn't understand what Ripred said first, but tried again anyways.

"How did he almost die? Answer me Ripred! Snap out of it!" Gregor said, getting in the rat's face.

"Poison." Ripred said. "Poisonous gas."

When Ripred finished explaining, Gregor felt a dab of sweat on his forehead.

"What?" Gregor said, wiping it off, only for it to be replaced by two more. Then three, and four, and five more. The number kept increasing until Gregor was soaked in his own sweat, his shirt sticking to him.

"What is this?" Gregor asked, looking around for an answer. He saw all of his other companions facing the same problem, fur sticking to their bodies.

"We need to leave." Gregor conceded. Howard and Perdita helped him load what they could on the bats. Gregor helped Luxa get on Aurora, and then leapt onto Andromeda's back. "Go!" Gregor screamed, the bats taking off. "Go!"

The incline was steep, almost completely vertical. The bats were struggling to fly fast enough, but there was nothing Gregor could do. He hadn't felt more helpless since he watched Ares' death in his duel with the Bane.

"Go, Andromeda!" Gregor said, feeling suddenly lightheaded. "Fly away… Get us out of here…" Gregor said, seeing his vision get foggy. "Whoa, what's that?" He asked no one in particular. Then, Gregor felt weightless like he was a feather, falling through the sky. "Wee!" Gregor whispered. Screams echoed through the air. "Gregor!" he couldn't tell who's voice it was, just that they were screaming his name. "That's my name!" Gregor said, or thought he said. He couldn't really tell anymore.

As for Luxa, she watched wearily as her best friend and lover, plummeted to the stone parapets below, sputtering nonsense about his name.


	24. Chapter 24: Warning From an Old Enemy

**Hey guys, I'm going to try and update more frequently, it's just that my grades have been getting away from me. I didn't know math could be so tedious. Anyways, I would like to thank everyone for bearing with me, and that long wait. This chapter was interesting to write, and I hope you guys understand what I'm trying to say. Hopefully I convey it in a way that would. It seems like my decent ability to write is starting so slip away from me. **

Chapter 24: Warning From An Old Enemy

When Gregor opened his eyes, he no longer saw the bats flying away from the intoxicating city; his eyes opened to a table in the Regalian hospital. It was a chess table, and the pieces were aligned at the starting position. There was no one at the opposing end of the table.

"_Warrior." _It's voice called. _"Long time, no see." _The sound of claws on stone echoed from outside the hospital room, getting closer.

Gregor couldn't move; it was like he was paralyzed in fear. He already knew who was coming, but he couldn't bring himself to move, or scream out. The final scratches hit the floor, and the pearly white figure turned the corner.

It was the Bane.

He smiled with jagged teeth, almost as white as his fur. You could still see remnants of fish in between the massive incisors. "Warrior," he said. "No, Gregor. How have you been?"

"_What is this?!"_ Gregor screamed in his head. _"What's going on?!" _

"Speechless, huh?" The Bane said, pulling out the chair with his tail.

"Most react that way in these circumstances, but I have to say I expected a little more from you, Gregor."

"W-What…" Gregor forced out. "What are you doing here?" The Bane gave him an amused look.

"To warn you, of course." The Bane replied, nonchalantly. Sitting down, the bane indicated to the Chess Board. "Ever play chess?"

"Warn me about what?" Gregor said through gritted teeth. "And why you?"

The bane gave a sarcastic hurt expression. "You know, it's very rude to greet someone that way."

"Answer me!" Gregor screamed, finally regaining control.

"Quite a lively one still, huh?" The Bane asked, rhetorically.

"Some things never change."

Gregor was about to counter with a snide remark, but the Bane beat him to it.

"I'll make you a deal. If you can withstand me, for ten turns, in Chess, I will warn you about something that is happening, right beneath your nose. If you do so without losing your Queen, I'll add the 'why me' part as well. Sound fair, Gregor?"

Gregor seriously considered the offer. It wasn't like he could fight off the twelve foot Bane as is, without the slightest hint of a weapon, when the Bane, himself was a walking weapon. Grinding his teeth in seething anger, he growled, "Fine."

Gregor didn't expect the rat to be good at Chess, but he was sorely mistaken. The Bane had taken several of his pieces within the opening rounds of the game. Gregor watched in horror as the rat marched his pieces down the field, seemingly aiming for his Queen.

Gregor managed to block the Bane's bishop, which was planned to attack the Queen.

The Bane grinned while leaning back in his chair. "I guess I lost our little agreement.

"So I will tell you the warning, since I wasn't able to beat you fast enough.

"It's about a revolt; a continuation of something we were said to have finished."

Gregor jolted. "The War of Time?!" He said, slamming his hands on the table.

"Who would want to continue that?"

The Bane looked at Gregor for a second, sarcastically. "I wonder."

Gregor sighed. Of course it was the rats; if it was the humans, he would've heard about it from Ripred by now.

"Even if it is the rats," Gregor asked. "Why would they try and fight again, especially when they know I'm down here?" The Bane chuckled.

"Oh, Gregor; Always so optimistic! Do you think they would take a chance fighting you without having an advantage?"

"What advantage?" Gregor asked, his voice hollow. The rats could get their paws on anything, and everything, he cared about. If what The Bane said was true, and the rats wanted to restart the War of Time, they would be ruthless to get anything to slow him down. Without Gregor backing up the Regalian army, and the loss of many rats as allies there was no doubt that Humans would struggle, and have heavy losses.

The Bane shook his tale like a finger. "That, I'm afraid, is classified. However, I can tell you that I won't be there." Gregor looked at the Bane.

"Of course not! I shouldn't be there either, if Sandwich was right."

"But wasn't he?" The Bane said, smiling in a terrifying way. "In any way possible, it is in my best interest for you to win."

Gregor didn't believe that for a second. "Why, so you don't look weak?"

The Bane shrugged.

"Unbelievable." Gregor replied.

"I'm afraid we have to hurry this up, Gregor." The Bane urged.

"Their leader is stronger than I was; much, much stronger."

"Who is he?" Gregor nearly ordered. "Who?!" Gregor slammed his fist on the table for emphasis.

"I can not say. Instead, I leave you with something Ripred told me: Hold your friends close, and your enemies closer." The Bane got out of his chair, and walked to the door. He paused right before leaving. He said, "I hope I've helped change your abhorred image of me, even in the slightest. I was not always so insane, and when I realized I was, it was too late."

Gregor refused to say anything. What the rat had done to the mice was unforgivable, no matter how much retribution you tried to make.

The Bane didn't even look back. "I wonder if we will meet again, someday, Warrior. On any side."

When the Bane exited the room, Gregor's vision swirled to black, and he lost consciousness.

(Luxa's POV)

Luxa opened her eyes, and stared exhaustedly at the jagged cavern ceiling about fifty feet above her. With a shock, she finally remembered where she was; she had caught up to the Quest for the Lost City, and with Aurora's help, they managed to get there at breakneck speed. Willing herself to sit up, Luxa realized she was in a smooth circular cave, along with the rest of the Quest members.

Instead of all being spread out and resting, like usual, she saw them all huddled around something. "What is it they are doing?" She asked herself, getting to her feet. Luxa tried to find Gregor amongst the huddle, but he wasn't to be found. "Aurora?" Luxa asked. "Where is Gregor?" The sudden sound broke the tense silence that had been held in the cavern. When everyone turned to look at her, she saw that look of faint acknowledgement; one that is only accompanied after a tragedy.

"What happened?" Luxa asked, her voice weak. The denial could only do so much. "Where is he?" She asked softly, her voice barely audible. Ripred was the first to move out of the circle. One by one, the others moved, until two figures were left; Gregor was lying on the ground, grimacing. Luxa could make out Howard frantically working on Gregor, strapping on bandages and applying medication. Luxa knelt at Gregor's side, picking up his hand, and held it to her heart. His eyes registered her, but they were faint.

"He is struggling from the poison." Howard concluded. "He will be fine, but now he must endure."

"Luxa," Gregor's voice rasped. "Sorry about this. I kind of fell off Andromeda…"

"Idiot!" She said, smiling. "I love you." She said, and with both hands, put his hand to her mouth. "I love you, Gregor."

Knowing that Gregor wasn't in any immediate danger was great, but it was still hard to see him in pain.

"Howard, can you sedate him?" Luxa whispered.

"Yes, but he will not do it willingly." Howard said, looking through his medical bag.

Luxa looked back at Gregor, who was trying to hide the struggle on his face, but it was still contorted in a painful way.

"It doesn't matter. He doesn't have the strength to fight it now." Luxa replied. Holding out her hand, she received the pill from Howard.

"Gregor," she said soothingly. "I want you to take this, ok? Please, do not suffer anymore."

Gregor looked at her, the battle of whether to fight or comply in his eyes.

"Okay." Gregor whispered, closing his eyes.

Luxa slipped the pill between his lips, and watched him swallow it. He was unconscious within the next minute.

"Ripred," Luxa said, standing up. "I want you to explain everything that happened up until this point. If I am going to be of any help, I'll need to know sooner or later."

Ripred nodded. "Very well. Everyone, circle. There are some things I think you should know, and it couldn't be more convenient that the Warrior is unconscious."

(Angelina's POV)

"You would be much better off not fighting missy." The big black rat said, walking while pinning her to his chest. "it would make both of our lives easier."

"Let go of me!" Angelina screamed. She had been kicking and squirming the entire time the rat had gotten hold of her. She could tell it was starting to get on his nerves. Maybe, just maybe, she could hit him where it counts, and get away…

"I've had enough!" The rat yelled, throwing her against the cavern wall with a crack. He chuckled, and moved towards her again. "Come on girlie, let's go—" Angelina swung around and kicked him where no one wants to be kicked, making him fall to the ground in agony. "Aaaaaaah!" The rat screamed, trembling slightly on the floor.

Angelina took her opportunity and ran; ran as fast as she could down the corridor, leaving the large black rat behind. She encountered complete darkness along the way, and had to feel along the wall to continue her prison break. Going as fast as she could, she ran, and ran, and ran, to freedom. Angelina had been going for about twenty minutes, when she saw a faint light up ahead. "Could it be?" She hoped. "A miracle?"

Angelina pushed herself further and further ahead, and finally turned the corner to see…

Rats.

She was about to backtrack, but a hand was placed on her shoulder. No, not a hand. A claw. Angelina whirled around and saw him. The leader.

"Well, well!" He said, "Look at what we have here. Everyone, your attention!" He ordered. "Remember you our guest from the war meeting?"

A round of muttering assented. "She couldn't have had better timing!" the rat sneered. "Get her." He said, and before Angelina could run, rats were holding her.

"Bring the boy over too. She should have some company!" Angelina stopped struggling for a second, and saw rats dragging Larry across the floor, and dropped him next to her. She wriggled away from the guards, and screamed Larry's name, running her hands over his face. When his eyes opened, they were wild and crazed, like a wild animals. The fear from his eyes stopped her struggling with the rats, and the held her again. One shoved a gag in her mouth.

"Now, my friends and comrades! I have called you here today to unveil how we will take down the once great Warrior!"

Cheers erupted all around them, echoing around the gigantic cavern.

"Ever since that little bastard fell down here with that pup, he has been nothing but lucky. He took down our regimes again and again. I say it is about time we pay him back!"

The cheers got louder.

"Now," the rat said, standing above all of the other rats, on a platform like shelf of rock.

"Here, on the Plane of Tartarus, we shall take the stand that will liberate us from the tyranny of the humans, and propel us back to the rulers of the Underland!"

The rats were screaming and jumping; some even chanting.

"I say to you, that, if you trust me, I will lead you back to the era that I once held us at before!"

The rats chanted the rat's name, but Angelina couldn't make it out; she kept confusing it with Gregor.

After the rats quieted down, the leader spoke again.

"Let me lead you to victory! We will retake what is rightfully ours, and destroy all who stand in our way! Fight alongside me, and we will achieve what we could never achieve before: The death of the Warrior! His head will be ours!"

The rats were insane. Angelina had no idea that Gregor had done this much to them; she thought it was just a nickname for the Overland Soldier. Instead, he appeared to be a savior for the humans, and demon to the rats.

Angelina couldn't take it anymore. Finally spitting out the gag, she screamed at the leader, "What is your name?!" The rat turned in amusement. One of the guards smacked her across the face making her fall, while the other grabbed the gag.

"That is no way to treat a guest!" The leader boomed, making both of the guards shiver in terror.

The leader approached her, and knelt so they were eye to eye.

"I'm sorry for the harsh treatment, my dear. I truly am. Gauge and Casseo will be punished once you are put away."

Angelina snarled back. "I don't care!"

"That is besides mattering. But I do want to know why you care about my name."

"So I can tell Gregor what your name is when he comes to save us."

"Very well; if you think that puny boy is going to have a hope of success in combat against me, I will tell you. My name is…

Gorger."

**Hope that was good guys. Anyways, I want to announce that I'm doing a gluxa oneshot for Christmas, hopefully that will make up for the lack of romance in the story thus far. I hope you like the antagonist! Don't forget to review! **

**Jeopardy and the Princess fans: I will be updating around Thursday or Friday. **

**Please bear with me! **


	25. Chapter 25: A Fight From Both Sides

**I think my hiatus killed the popularity of this story guys. And for that, to those who gave up on this, I am truly sorry. It was my own irresponsibility and inability to continue with this weekly update, that you lost interest. I understand, and I will work to fix that, so hopefully, one day, you could return and read this story, and enjoy it as if I never made such an insolent mistake. **

**Chapter 25: Fight from Both Sides**

_Gregor looked at her, the battle of whether to fight or comply in his eyes._

_"Okay." Gregor whispered, closing his eyes._

_Luxa slipped the pill between his lips, and watched him swallow it. He was unconscious within the next minute._

_"Ripred," Luxa said, standing up. "I want you to explain everything that happened up until this point. If I am going to be of any help, I'll need to know sooner or later."_

_Ripred nodded. "Very well. Everyone, circle. There are some things I think you should know, and it couldn't be more convenient that the Warrior is unconscious."_

Ripred's remark immediately piqued the group's interest, some of them even shuffled in a bit closer towards the mischievous rat.

"What do you mean, Ripred?" Luxa asked suspiciously. "Why is it better Gregor is not here?" The rat grinned, the clever, ulterior glint in his eyes.

"There was once a rat named Kane, who lived very long ago, even before your grandparents, Luxa.

"He was a prodigious one, Kane; he had many adventures across the Underland, often taking up the journeys no other rat dare take. Some of these included voyages through the jungle, and the Firelands.

"However, there was one voyage that was my favorite." Ripred reclined back, and waited for one of the members to pick up the nuance in what he had just said. Sure enough, "Could you mean that Kane discovered the Lost City?" Aurora piped up.

"Bingo!" Ripred beamed at her. "Thank you Aurora, for continuing my faith in ingenuity. Now, as Aurora said, Kane has long since discovered the Lost City, and it is because of this 'fairy tail' I managed to realize that we were in danger."

The group digested this for a few seconds. Howard was the first to respond.

"So, you saved us with memory of… a fairy tail?" He asked, emphasizing the end. Ripred nodded nonchalantly. "That about sums it up. I thought the Warrior shouldn't know that, as I would never quite hear the end of it."

"That is why you were happy Gregor is unconscious?" Luxa said in disbelief.

"So you can tell us that you saved us with a fairy tail?"

"I wouldn't so much call it happiness as much as I would call it convenience." Ripred responded. "But yes, I'm happy he is unconscious. It works out rather nicely."

Before the group could whine and complain about how unreasonable he was, Ripred changed the subject to a more 'objective' topic.

"What are we to do now?" Ripred asked of them. "Technically, we completed our mission."

"Yes," Anthropos said. "However, did we truly find what we needed? I don't believe we took anything from the Lost City."

"That's not really right." Nike interjected. "We took the knowledge of where it is along with us."

"Is that enough though?" Perdita asked. "Was that all we were intended to take from the City? It seems… incomplete."

There was a round of nods to Perdita's addition, and they all thought silently for a while. Luxa, finding no inspiration, caught herself staring at Gregor's unconscious face, watching him breathe. She realized how disturbing it would be if he woke up and saw her staring, Blushing, she averted her gaze as quickly as she could. By chance, here eyes landed on the object protruding from Gregor's shoulders.

Reaching out to it, she grasped what she found was a hilt, and in one clean motion, drew the sword from the metal sheath. The sound that accompanied her drawing the sword got everyone's attention looking in the relative direction, causing Luxa to look away.

"I-I, well, I was suspicious of it on Gregor's back, and I, well, I—"

"That's it." Ripred said, smiling. "That's what we've been missing. Our final piece fits in the puzzle."

"What mean you, Ripred?" Perdita's bat asked, voicing what everyone was thinking.

"This is what Sandwich sent us here to get, right? It only makes sense! Think about it," Ripred said, madly gesturing with his paws, creating a very animated scene.

"What was the last thing Gregor did when he was in the Underland?" he asked.

"Probably some unhealthy things with my cousin." Howard muttered all too loudly, causing a dry chuckle through the group.

"What else?" Ripred tried again, holding back laughter.

"He did break Sandwich's sword." Luxa said, fuming at Howard. She would get him back later.

"Yes! Indeed he did. What a display that was! So, what are we left with after he does?" Ripred led along.

"A warrior without a sword." Nike said, following Ripred's train of thought.

"Perfect!" Ripred exclaimed. "So doesn't it fit that we are sent here to get another great sword for Gregor to fight with in the oncoming battles?"

Everyone nodded assent.

"I still don't quite understand." Howard spoke up. "Why could Sandwich not have a spare sword stored in Regalia, or even at the Fount?"

Luxa pursed her lips; she would need to have a few good explanations for what she was about to say.

"I believe some explanations are in order." She said carefully. Looking around the circle, she found everyone's eyes locked on her, ready to listen.

"Gregor and I discovered a memento from a man named Matthew, when Andromeda took us to visit Mareth's home after the battle. His wife, Eurydice, had some relics that were to be used for what we believe to be, this war against the Cutters."

"What kind of weapons were they?" Ripred asked in a calculating tone.

"Weapons that need gunpowder to work." Andromeda said. Ripred thought for a second.

"Do you have something called a cannon?" he asked, hopeful even.

"I believe we do." Andromeda said. "Around three feet tall, five long, black metal?"

"Opening in the front?" Ripred finished, to which Andromeda said, "Indeed."

"We also found," Luxa continued. "His journal, with information on Sandwich."

"How would this man have information on his King?" Ripred asked, skeptical.

"Matthew was Sandwich's younger brother, and second in command. He had a few entries saying that his brother really didn't die in the Prophecy Chamber, but in the search of the Lost City, or maybe even inside of it."

"Impossible." Ripred said. "Even if he found the City, the poison would've killed him eventually, depending on its cycles."

"Yes, but what if he observed the Cycles, or found a place where they couldn't reach?" Howard noted.

"Is there a place like that?" Polyhmnia asked. "Didn't the poison rise to the cavern ceiling?"

"I don't believe it made it all of the way there." Nike said. "Did it not stop around ten seconds before the exit?"

"Yes, but couldn't it be that we out ran the poison?" Anthropos pointed out.

"It could be," Ripred said. "However, no matter how fast or how high the poison reaches, is there a place to hide from it, without leaving the City?"

This silenced the group, while they all thought of little alcoves or hiding places they saw while searching the City.

"Actually," Sixclaw piped up. "What of the Palace? It is by far the tallest of all the towers, and seems a fitting place for living for a man like Sandwich." After getting some edgy looks from Regalians, he said, "Do not act like you disagree with me; I am sure you all know his flamboyance to a greater degree than I."

"The Palace would work," Ripred interjected, scolding Sixclaw. "And Sixclaw's reasoning is correct, despite the immature way it was said." Sixclaw snickered at his reprimanding. "In any case, it seems like the Palace would be the most likely place to evade the poison." Ripred concluded. "Unless anyone has a better idea."

Having been met with silence, Ripred lazily got to his feet. "Now that that is settled at a good point, we should move on and make headway to Regalia. We can discuss this with Vikus on arrival." The group sorely got to their feet, still shaking the aftereffects of the poison. In around ten minutes, they were mobilized and ready to move; there was only one problem.

"Where shall Gregor fly?" Luxa asked, in a wanton innocence. It was less of a question, and more of a demand.

"It seems that has been decided already." Ripred said, rolling his eyes.

"Please don't ask a question if you have already found an answer. Howard, help her highness get her boyfriend up on to Aurora. Then we shall take off."

Howard begrudgingly got off of Nike, and heaved Gregor over his shoulder. Walking with Luxa over to Aurora, Howard whispered, "You should be wary of your judgment with Gregor. No matter how much you care for each other, there will be those that will fight this with everything they have." Luxa looked ahead, but growled in a steely tone. "And where do your allegiances lay, cousin?" Howard smiled, and elbowed Luxa, surprising her. "With her majesty, the Queen, of course."

Unloading Gregor on to Aurora, Howard returned to Nike. When they took off, Luxa could not help but think she saw Howard wink as he and Nike passed them by.

(Lizzie's POV)

"What do you mean, you can't find him?!" Grace screamed again. It had been going on like this for days, and Lizzie couldn't help it as her annoyance with her mom's rash decisions continued to rise.

"I'm sorry ma'am," The officer tried to reason with her. "There is only so much we can do, and that much we have done. I'm sorry."

"Don't you 'I'm sorry' me! Go back out there and do your job!" She screamed. Lizzie cringed at how impolite and irrational her mother was being. Deep down inside, Lizzie thought her mom knew where Gregor had disappeared to the past seven days. In her mind, she was too afraid to accept it.

"Ma'am, I need to ask you to calm down." The officer said, voice staying the consistent level of calm. Lizzie wondered how much longer he could keep his cool. A screaming mother worrying about her child couldn't be that easy to deal with.

"I would calm down if you went out and found my baby!" Grace shouted. "Now go!" The officer threw his hands up in defeat. "I've done all I can, and so has every other officer we have available. I'm afraid we will have to hand off the case." With that bizarre statement, the policeman left, no doubt frustrated with the incompetence of the ungrateful citizen he had worked for during the past week.

"Mom?" Boots' innocent voice came from the living room. She had been watching cartoons during the most recent fight between their mother and someone looking for Gregor. "They didn't find him?"

"No sweetheart," Grace said, coming in view. She was crestfallen, like it was all those years ago when her husband, and two kids were trapped in the gloomy underworld beneath their home.

"Don't worry Boots." Their dad appeared from his office from grading science papers. "We'll find him eventually." Boots nodded, not even complaining that they hadn't stopped calling her Boots. She had been going by her actual name, Margaret, recently; it didn't fit as much as Boots did though, so everyone was having trouble switching to the new name.

Grace went and hugged her youngest child, who reciprocated it. Lizzie then saw why Grace didn't want to mention the Underland. She didn't want to make Boots remember the war torn world, and she didn't want to risk losing another child to it. In a way, Lizzie felt sympathetic, but in another, she was bitter with her mother not gathering the courage to go after her son, instead of relying on clueless law enforcement. Lizzie looked to her dad, who was staring at her. Lizzie moved her head, indicating they should meet outside. When she saw her dad's expression harden, she knew that her ambitions weren't only hers. Her father agreed with her, and wanted to get his son back, by any means necessary.

"Fine." Lizzie thought, walking outside. "If Grace won't get her act together, I will. I will get my brother back up here, and prove to her that the Underland exists!"

**I hope that was alright guys. I'm sorry I'm late, I just couldn't keep my eyes open last night to finish this. Today I'm going to focus on the one shot I promised for Christmas, or whichever holiday you celebrate. If I am able, I might even be able to post it tonight, but it would probably be a later in the night, like One PST. If anything happens, I'm sure you'll know because most of you have me on Author's Alert, or the Following option that's offered. In any case, it will be posted by tomorrow night at the latest, but I should be able to finish it earlier than that. Until sometime after you read this. **


	26. Chapter 26: Fair is Foul

**Sorry guys, my wifi access was cut since Saturday, since I'm up in the Mountains. By the time I update this, it will probably be at the little College near my house. So, if it's very far from Saturday the 30****th****, I apologize. Anyways, this is Chapter 26! This story is really coming along, and starting to get lengthy. I put all the chapters so far into a word document and it came out to one hundred ten pages without the author's notes too. Kind of scares me. Before I bore you, I think I should stop talking about nothing, and say that I'm going to be start adding a more… deep aspect to this story, that falls into line with angst. Or at least I will try. **

**Chapter 26: Fair is Foul **

(Gorger's POV)

Gorger marched along with his troops over the rugged terrain, spanning tens if not hundreds of miles. It was only the second day of marching, and his rats were already tiring. "Damn all of them," He thought. "Out of shape—"

Gorger's lieutenant, Benvol, walked in to step with him, and whispered,

"Majesty, the troops are concerned…"

"Of what Benvol?" Gorger said coolly, reserving his anger. It would be inconvenient to show it here.

"Our destination—"

"What of it?" Gorger interrupted, growing impatient. Even if it would be inconvenient, Gorger hated stupidity; and Benvol wasn't helping.

"The Cutters, Majesty; they fear that we might be walking to a massacre."

Gorger stopped abruptly in his tracks, and asked simply, "Why would it be a massacre?"

"They outnumber us a thousand to one, Majesty." Benvol said, uneasily.

"Stop. I will speak to my men."

"Halt!" Gorger yelled, catching his soldiers by surprise. Walking onward ten paces, Gorger turned to face his forces.

"Pathetic." He could indeed see the cowardice in their eyes; the fear left in them after failure with the Bane.

"Men!" Gorger projected, his voice echoing menacingly through the tunnels, strong enough to reach the Cutters even. "I have been told that you are fearing our 'trip' to the Cutters. Why is this so? Where is your courage? What do you believe you are allowing yourselves to fear?"

"We are Gnawers, the fiercest species in the Underland! Those infernal, unintelligent pawns shall put themselves in their place on their own soon enough. It is then, that we will break fair bonds we've set out to make, and destroy them after they have finished serving their one purpose for us: annihilating the human scum!

"So let me ask you again," Gorger said, looking over his shoulder as he resumed his march. "What is it you are letting yourselves fear?"

(Gregor's POV)

When Gregor awoke, he could feel the tendrils of wind weaving through his hair, and the gold fur in front of his eyes. Groaning as he sat up, Gregor observed his surroundings; the flying, somewhat misshapen V formation of bats was still kept together, with him at the edge of the point. Before Gregor could play Sherlock Holmes any longer, smooth hands caressed his stomach, pulling him into a gentle hug. Gregor smiled, squeezing those interlocked hands.

"Hey Luxa." He said, softly. Luxa rested her chin on Gregor's shoulder.

"Hello Gregor."

They just sat there for a while, subconsciously trying to capture this feeling of togetherness, as they each had their own quiet suspicions of what would happen in the days that were ahead of them.

"Hey, Luxa?" Gregor asked. "How many days has it been since I fell back down here?" Luxa thought for a second, and answered,

"I think today is the fifth day since then, is it not?"

Gregor huffed at his luck. All this time, he thought he would either be dead or separated from Luxa on this day so he couldn't give her that necklace…

"The necklace!" Gregor said under his breath. He felt his pants pocket, and felt the lump that was the amethyst medallion. Sighing in relief, he turned to Luxa, taking out the necklace.

(Luxa's POV)

"Luxa, the reason I came down here was so we could celebrate your birthday. Funny thing is," Gregor said chuckling. "That would be today, right?" Luxa nodded, surprised. How did he know when her birthday was?

"In that case," Gregor continued, smiling his brilliant white smile.

"Happy birthday, Luxa." Then he took out the most beautiful necklace Luxa had ever seen.

It was different from her Underland ones, which were usually one piece plates, made out of solid gold. Luxa never really was interested by those, especially because of how uncomfortable they were, but this; this silver chained necklace with a purple stone at the end, was so different… and from Gregor… Luxa could not help but love it.

"Thank you, Gregor." Luxa said, taking it and holding it for herself. The stone had some weight, but it wasn't overbearing. Luxa struggled to put it on, as it wouldn't fit over her head. Gregor laughed, and said,

"Here, Luxa. Do you see this part?" Gregor pointed to a little circle with a small lever sticking out the end.

"When you push this back," Gregor did as he said, opening the metal circlet, leaving room to attach to the opposite end.

"The loop opens, so you can put this ring in, and it will stay around your neck."

Luxa nodded, and tried it for herself. She worked it out behind her neck, and, after a few seconds, felt the pieces attach, letting go of the little lever. "Ah!" Luxa said, happily. Then she hugged Gregor for real, and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Gregor." She said again. "Your welcome, Luxa."

(Gregor's POV)

"I hate to interrupt you two!" A snide voice said, definitely loving the fact it interrupted them. "But we are about an hour away from Regalia! You better make yourselves presentable by the time we're there! Knowing you both, it could indefinitely take longer!" Gregor didn't even bother looking over, as he already knew the only person that could say that in such a way, that it would grate on his nerves. "Shut up, Ripred." Gregor said pointedly.

"I would take your advice about being presentable, but as long as a certain rat looks worse than me, I think I'll be okay."

Ripred snickered. "Ever since I met his sister, I lost what little intellectual interest I had in him. Can you see why?" Ripred asked Sixclaw.

Sixclaw was smart enough and didn't say anything; out loud at least.

Before Gregor knew it, the docks of Regalia came in to view, and there were screams of recognition. They soared over the Wall after the docks, and continued on to the Palace.

Landing in the High Hall, Gregor hopped off Aurora, and Luxa followed shortly after. The guard on duty immediately went to alert Vikus and the rest of the Quest members gathered at the large table, and sat down in the chairs, while the bats gathered in a group and slept, exhausted.

It was about ten minutes before Vikus made his way up to the hall, apparently having been in the middle of a meeting. Right after sitting down, he got straight down to business.

"What is the status of the mission?" Vikus said, to no one in particular. When no one spoke up, Gregor sighed grouchily, and said, "We have discovered the Lost City; although, Vikus…" Gregor took a breath. "There is a poison that seeps up from the sediment in the ground, and rises to the ceiling of the Cavern. As for the item, we didn't find anything significant—"

"I wouldn't say that," Ripred interjected, sitting himself down at the table. Apparently, he had been stretched out on the floor until Gregor said what he did.

"What of that sword on your back, Warrior? Could that not be counted as important?" Vikus was also interested in the sword. "Gregor, could you draw your weapon?" Gregor looked incredulously at Vikus, but didn't refute his request, drawing his sword. Vikus took it in his hands, and looked down the blade.

"Um, Vikus?" Gregor asked, carefully. Could Vikus have finally lost it? "What are you doing?" Not answering, Vikus continued to inspect the sword. Eventually, he handed it back to Gregor, without a word. "Vikus?" Gregor tried again. "What's up?"

"That sword was made by a smith with the skill of Sandwich; and even the same insignia. I can almost conclude that this smith was an apprentice, or under the tutelage of Sandwich in some way."

The Quest members exchanged a few quick looks, and telepathic conversation. Vikus, out of the majority of his life being an ambassador, quickly picked up on the telepathy going on. "What is it?" he asked. Once again, Gregor stepped up and spoke.

"Would an apprentice likely be someone like Sandwich's brother?" Gregor said blatantly.

Vikus maintained the calm look on his face. "It would definitely make logical sense, although Sandwich did not have a brother."

Gregor didn't know what to do with the awkward situation. He didn't want to argue with Vikus, who had held this believe his entire life, against Gregor's childlike knowledge of Regalian history.

"Vikus," Luxa took over, much to Gregor's relief. "We have reason to believe that Sandwich had a brother, a man by the name of Matthew. Know you of him?"

Vikus thought for a couple of seconds, and said, "I believe there was a man named Matthew that was second in the hierarchy of construction. That might be sufficient evidence to prove he was the smith of this sword. However, how could you possibly prove he was related so closely to Sandwich?" Vikus asked.

He was right; all the evidence they had so far was Matthew's word, and that would never blow over with any Regalian when going up against hundreds of years of mainstream history, even if it was hearsay. Gregor answered, "We can't. All we have are a few letters."

"A diary of sorts." Luxa said. "I believe Eurydice still has it, does she not?"

"I think so." Gregor agreed.

At that moment, a flustered guard ran into the hall, and fell to his knees before Luxa and Gregor.

"Scouts— Gnawers moving— on Cutter territory—"

The guard collapsed in front of them, breathing heavily, possibly going into shock.

Gregor stared at the guard, still trying to piece together the meaning of his warning. Why would the Gnawers be moving in on the Cutters?

"Why would the Rats be marching on the Cutter's territory?" Gregor asked.

"I can understand if there are still rebels from the war of time, so wouldn't a coup be of more used to them now, instead of preparing to fight the armies that are trying to wipe us out?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Ripred said, intervening. "Who says they're going to fight?"

"So they are making an alliance?" Luxa asked.

"No, that's highly improbable." Ripred replied, beginning to pace.

"Even in the likely occurrence of rebels from the War of Time," Perdita said, thinking out loud. "It wouldn't make any logical sense to reason with the Cutters, who have created a track record for hating all that aren't their kind."

"That couldn't be more true;" Ripred said. "Which would lead us to the conclusion

that—"

"It's a fake alliance?" Gregor interrupted. After glaring at him, Ripred continued.

"From the outside looking in, yes. However," Ripred said, spinning to a stop in front of Gregor.

"Since the Cutter Queen dedicated her children to going to war with the humans, it would mean that the fortification of the Cutter's domain has lessened."

Luxa sat up in her chair. "Could it be to such a great extent…?!" she exclaimed, mind racing hundreds of miles an hour.

Ripred regarded the Queen with a realist's grim expression. "This would be the perfect time to take out the Cutter Queen."

**Well guys, hoped you liked the chapter. I'm sorry it was late. I guess I don't have the creative juices going the way they used to quite yet. Anyways, I'm trying to determine how much of some things (not going to say what) will go in to the story. I'm trying to get the timing right so I can be proud of the main storyline, and the original idea from it. So, hopefully, I can get it right so you can enjoy it. Like one guest review said, it will probably be around fifty chapters, if not more. Until next time, all of you. **


	27. Chapter 27: Foul is Fair

**Everyone, thank you for reading. Please review when you finish, and please give some suggestions on how I can make this better. I know it is not as good as it could be, and maybe a few pairs of fresh eyes can help me with that, so, please, review. Thank you all for continuing to read! It means a lot! Now, before I once again bore you with my meaningless, sadly, not in meter (iambic pentameter preferably) banter, here is chapter twenty seven. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Foul is Fair**

_Luxa sat up in her chair. "Could it be to such a great extent…?!" she exclaimed, mind racing hundreds of miles an hour._

_Ripred regarded the Queen with a realist's grim expression. "This would be the perfect time to take out the Cutter Queen."_

(Gregor's POV)

Gregor processed Ripred's analysis, and asked, "What would be the gain in taking out just the Cutter Queen?"

"Everything." Ripred said, non-definitively. Gregor rolled his hand, in an, "And…?" sort of way.

"If you take out the Cutter Queen, that destroys all leadership amongst the Cutters, which will lead them to anarchy, unless the Queen's successor is already born. However, that is highly unlikely."

"Cutters are mindless followers;" Luxa elaborated. "They can not lead themselves without the guidance of their Queen. She is the heart of their civilization. If she were to be removed, the effect would be catastrophic…" Luxa said, trailing off.

"In any case," Ripred said, eyeing Luxa suspiciously. "It would make tactical sense to wipe out the Cutters by assassinating their Queen, but why do it before the Cutters wipe out the humans? That seems uncharacteristic, even by our standards." Ripred thought out loud.

"Could it be that they believe there will be miscommunication, and that the Cutters will destroy Regalia without knowledge of the Queen's murder?" Nike asked.

"No," Ripred said, shaking his head. "I don't think they would take that leap of faith."

"Could there be a Coup?" Aurora asked. "That could give reason to go against the logical timing."

"No," Luxa, responded, tone deep in thought. "The rats are usually unified if they were going to take the risk, and aren't bold enough to take it on without a decisive leader. Am I wrong, Ripred?"

Ripred smiled wryly. "Spot on as normal, your Highness. Any other ideas, anyone?"

Gregor felt the light bulb go off in his head. He found it kind of odd that no one else had thought of this yet, considering that out of all of them, he was the least intelligent.

"Um," he said, raising his hand, like he was in class.

"Yes? What is it, Gregor?" Ripred said, obviously sarcastic.

"What if they have already united under a single leader, and the attack on the Cutters was on purpose?" he said.

"We believe that to be true, as of right now." Vikus interjected. "What is it you are thinking, Gregor?"

"Could it be that they are doing this as a grudge match?"

When he got a round of confused looks, Gregor remembered he wasn't in the Overland, and re-explained.

"A grudge match is like a fight that is held to get revenge, or to try and prove that the losing party lost by chance. It is kind of hard to explain." Gregor said, scratching his head sheepishly.

"So you are saying the gnawers are doing this out of revenge?" Luxa said, eyeing Ripred.

"That seems uncharacteristic." Ripred said. "They wouldn't do that unless there was a new leader, and, as far as I can tell, that hasn't happened."

Sixclaw nodded. "I have no intelligence of there being a new leader, or any meetings or groups vying for the crown."

"So should we throw out that suggestion as well?" Nike added.

"No, not quite yet." Gregor answered, thinking. "No offense to Sixclaw, but he is in the dark right now. Last thing I remember is him being chased out of the tunnels. I'm sure it is a possibility that he was kept in the dark for a reason."

"How can you confirm that, Gregor?" Aurora asked, seemingly buying in to his theory.

"As you all know," Gregor began, chuckling silently to himself. "I'm not a native here. But maybe it is because of that, that I know a few tactics that maybe you don't."

"And how—" Perdita began, not happy with the association of being a little out of the modern warfare tactics.

"He's right." Ripred said, silencing Perdita his tail on her shoulder.

"They have wars, weapons, and tactics beyond everything you can imagine. Wars are far different and far more dangerous in the Overland than they are here. Let him speak."

Gregor simply nodded to Ripred in thanks. He didn't want to risk losing his train of thought.

"Sometimes, if you are an enemy of both countries, it would be smart to let them fight each other, and then wipe them both out when they are weak enough. In this case, the rats, or whoever is leading them, believe this would be the right time to take out the Cutters. Maybe it isn't because they are weak, but maybe it's because they think the Cutters are the harder one to destroy. If things are as you say," Gregor said, looking between Ripred and Luxa. "Now would be the best time to take care of the Cutters, and finish us off afterwards; if we aren't already finished."

The group digested what the Warrior said, seeing the logic in his words. They were all soldiers at one point or another; it is inevitable at one point to not be in the Underland.

There was a dreadful silence that took place, making Gregor feel very awkward. He didn't mean to instigate this kind of depression amongst the group, especially after they finished the Quest, but what was he supposed to do? For all he knew, he could have made a major difference in some kind of decision making in the future, but…

"Hey guys, how does dinner sound?" Gregor asked, holding his stomach. "I'm starving!" Go for their stomachs. Best way to change the topic from an awkward silence.

"Divine." Ripred said. "I'm going to go have a quick word with the maestros of the kitchen, I believe some shrimp and cream sauce is long overdue." With that, Ripred left.

The rest of them, just kind of sat there, salivating at the thought of freshly cooked food, and all of the delicacies available. It was enough to make them dash to the kitchen and beg, but they all reserved themselves, mostly due to pride.

Gregor, on the other hand, had no such need for this thing called, "Pride", and, taking Luxa in stride, left the High Hall.

"Gregor," Luxa said, stumbling along with him down the stairs. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know about you Luxa," Gregor said. "But I think we could both use a shower."

(Ripred's POV)

After Ripred left the High Hall, he immediately took a different turn from his usual route to the kitchen, instead walking to the platform that travels up and down the two hundred foot drop from the Palace to the ground.

Nodding to the guards, Ripred stood on the platform, rubbing his eyes as best he could with his paws. "Thumbs must be nice." He thought. Ever since Gregor had talked about the gnawer's possible want of a grudge match, Ripred had been deep in a calculating coma, considering the collective rats who could possibly lead their peers in to doing something of this nature.

Needless to say he couldn't think of any.

It wasn't that there weren't any who were able, it was just they didn't meet a few of the

requirements Ripred set for his analysis.

One: They had to be alive.

Two: They had to be of an age between twenty three and seventy.

Three: They had to be able to speak convincingly.

Unless Ripred was asleep this past few years in the Dead Land, he was fairly positive that there wasn't one rat who had all of these abilities/requirements (except himself of course).

That left only one loose end open for analysis.

Ripred was headed to Mareth's home, to have a talk with Eurydice.

(Gregor's POV)

Rubbing the new bump on his head, Gregor walked hand in hand with Luxa back to the High Hall for dinner. The bump was still throbbing pretty hard, given that an hour had passed since he got it.

"How fares your head?" Luxa asked, trying not to smile. Gregor nudged her, vainly reproachful.

"I would think you should know since you caused it!" he said. Luxa put her free hand to her chest in sarcastic disbelief.

"Would I do that, my dear Gregor?"

"Yes, without a second thought."

"Oh please." Luxa said, stopping, and gently caressing Gregor's cheek.

"If it was my fault, I'm sorry."

"Thank you." Gregor said earnestly, kissing her.

"Who knows?" Luxa said, voice going down. "Maybe I can make it up to you later." She said, seductively whispering in his ear.

"Hey!" Gregor exclaimed, face blood red. "It's that thought process that got us here in the first place!"

(Gorger's POV)

It took a few hours, but they had finally gotten in to the Queen's Chamber.

"King Gorger." An awkward voice said. Gorger looked above him to see the Queen, in her throne.

"My Queen." Gorger said, bowing deeply. "How long it has been."

"Indeed." The Queen said, the awkward voice being hers. It was a wonder how she could speak English at all, or why she would even bother in the first place. Cutters hated all beings other than themselves, so why take the time to learn a different language?

"Why are you here?" She said, already growing impatient.

"I, my Queen," Gorger began, coming up from his bow. "Am here to propose an alliance."

"An alliance?" The Queen asked. "For what purpose?"

"Destroying the Killers of course."

"Why would we need an alliance, when we are making progress as it is?" The Queen factually stated.

"It was more of an insurance proposal." Gorger said, pacing now.

"You see, dear Queen, I have an itching feeling, that you, ruthless as you are, will come to annihilate the gnawers once you are finished with the humans. That will not do. So, I have come here to plead my case."

"Quickly." The Queen said, growing more and more impatient.

"I do not wish for lives to be lost on this fateful extermination you seem to have in store, so I have come to ask if the gnawers will be spared."

"And why would I bother making such a pardon?"

"Because I will slaughter you as livestock should you refuse."

"I refuse." The Queen said flatly. As she did, hundreds upon hundreds of Cutters could be heard marching in and appearing from little alcoves around the cavern.

"We shall see who lay slaughtered in good time." The Queen said emotionlessly, making Gorger laugh.

"What is it you are laughing at?" The Queen said in the same monotone she had just used.

"There are thousands of you here."

"Yes."

"And only eight hundred of us."

"Yes."

"Who do you believe is going to win?" Gorger said, unleashing the pent up ferocity he had been fostering these past six years.

**Short chapter guys, sorry bout that. I've been writing these chunks at a time over the week, and wanted to update before Monday the fourteenth. Hopefully you guys like it. I wanted to talk to you guys about the updating period. I've tried, and it isn't going to happen. There won't be any set update date at this rate, and, the best I can hope for is to get it once a weekend or so. I'll try my best to keep it on a rough weekly basis, but I might slip up sometimes, so please, give me some leeway and patience. I'm sorry I keep asking so much of you, but, at this point, I think I'm near my limit, and I don't want to set expectations at a point I will consistently fail to reach. **

**On a brighter note, can I ask you guys to review? Just on how to make things better, because I've been getting the "Good Chapter" reviews for a while. That's good, I really appreciate the time you take to review and to read the chapter (no sarcasm intended), but I want to make these chapters as good as I possibly can, and it would be a lot easier if I had your input, with some fresh sets of eyes looking at this. Thank you! See you (lol what?) next week!**


	28. Chapter 28: Existentiality

**Hello all of you. Sorry for the late update, I couldn't figure out what I wanted to do in this chapter. Indecisiveness walks hand in hand with writers block I guess. However, I think it worked out, seeing as Chapter Twenty Eight is now posted! Talk about coming a long way! It will soon be a year pretty soon, since the start of this story. I can't believe it! Seemingly yesterday this idea popped in to my head, and became such a part of my mind. Thank you all for keeping me going! **

**Lastly, before I stop this pesky author's note, I want to have a poll-esque question answered, if you can: Which chapter is your favorite, and why? If you don't have one, then can you tell me what would make a chapter your favorite? I am trying to aim for a broader spectrum of readers so I can get more input, and hopefully make this story as great for all of you as I see it can be. Thank you! **

**Chapter 28: Existentiality **

The dark cave had an eerie reflection of the floor; a dark, metallic shine. Even with the rat's adept echolocation, they couldn't tell what it was, but since they had participated in its being drawn to the cavern floor they had no need for that curiosity.

Silhouettes of countless Cutters were grotesquely strewn around, along with the bodies of an overwhelmed handful of rats.

The blood pooled together in divots in the stone, creating a bathtub suitable for a sociopathic murderer.

There was no movement; every being as still as the stone surrounding them, surveying the carnage before them, portrayed by their echolocation. This period only lasted a handful of minutes before Gorger steadily moved towards the Queen, his attitude stronger than steel.

Stepping up the stone stairs to her, Gorger felt his battle worn consciousness weigh slightly upon him; as it would any veteran. But it was his eyes that showed himself as he truly was; vengeful.

Standing on the same ground as the Cutter Queen, Gorger said in a deep voice,

"You would waste the lives of your children in a foolish plea to delay this; this inevitable standoff?"

"None can be confident and say what you are, King Gorger, as only time has the ability to determine fate."

"Then who is it that determines time?" Gorger asked, his voice unchanged; he stepped closer to the Queen.

"Time determines itself; as it is the only true immortality in this world and beyond its vast expanses."

"Time is not immortal; it is fleeting, constantly being replaced by successor after successor, as even mere plants outlive it. Second after second disappears, but where do they go? It is not a reliable constant as it is believed, but a slow murderer, a selfish murderer, that takes one away after torturing them, slowly plucking all reasons for life away the same way water runs through fingers." Gorger again stepped closer.

"Then what say you to your own question after such a diction?" The Queen asked, continuing the philosophical battle.

"Time is determined by its beholder; as we entertain control. It may never do as it pleases, but move in a simple, perpetual direction; but we mortals have the limited opportunity to control time, and make use of it for our own benefit."

Gorger stepped within two yards of the Queen.

"Why accept self indulgence?"

"Because I control my fate." Gorger said, closing the miniscule gap between the two, and decapitating the Queen in a swift stroke, ending the battle of such strong philosophies.

Waiting until her head rolled to a stop, Gorger rolled it in his tail, and brought it to his face to examine. Rounded head, not very big; by the faint light it was giving off, he could tell the Queen was a mediocre shade of red. Snarling in rage, he raked the head with his paws, denting it on either side, and hurled it with his tail into a nearby wall. The sickening thud could be heard throughout the cavern, sickening his soldiers.

Gorger saw that his composure was lost to him, and, in regaining it, faced his rats.

"Welcome, my friends, to our first stage of our ultimate victory!"

There were deafening cheers from the ranks of rats, who, covered in blood, were rallied by their unbelievable victory.

"Now, my friends, let us watch as these two inferior races fight each other to the brink of destruction, and inviting us to destroy them! This is our return to the thrown of the Underland!"

(Lizzie's POV)

It was pitch black outside in the hallway, as usual. The management at the apartments was terrible, and their laziness prevented anything getting done. For instance, the elevator in the building has been way more off than on in the past ten years since it broke down. Now the hallway lights were burnt out, adding another mark of their constant incompetence to the old New York building.

Huffing indignantly at the management, Lizzie quietly shut the apartment door, taking great care. If Grace caught her doing this, she would have a coronary and ground Lizzie for the rest of her life, and probably three days afterwards. Finally confident the door was shut and locked, Lizzie light-footedly crossed the hallway, and tip toed down the stairway. There was no reason to cause any commotion at all, so why take the risk when she was almost there?

Coming down the last flight of stairs to the basement, Lizzie opened the door to the musty room, that hadn't been cleaned in ages. Ancient washers and dryers lined half the room's walls, each coated with a different amount of dust, allowing one to tell which ones were used recently.

Lizzie crossed to the air vent. "So this is where it all started?" she said, staring at the vent close to the ground. "If only Boots didn't have her ball that day…"

"Things would be much different, wouldn't they?" A familiar voice said from behind Lizzie.

Startled, Lizzie flipped around to see her Dad come out from the wall by the door.

"Dad?" Lizzie said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Did you really think I would let you go alone?" her Dad said, patting her on the shoulder.

"Come on now, get over the fact I'm here. If anyone is going to go, it's going to be me."

Lizzie nodded, silently glad her father was coming along with her. It was scary enough not knowing what she was going to do once she got to the Underland; but she was much braver now knowing that her father was with her.

"Okay then." Lizzie said, hiding her feelings. "Just don't slow me down."

"Yes, of course, oh, fearless leader." Her Dad said, chuckling.

(Gregor's POV)

Walking up the final stone steps, Gregor squeezed Luxa's hand. Despite the fact that his head was throbbing like no tomorrow from their "shower", he was still giddy to be with her.

Squeezing his hand back, Luxa smiled her brilliant white smile.

Stepping on the floor at the top of the staircase, the couple greeted their companions, who were already seated at the table. Luxa sat at the head of the table, and Gregor took the seat to her right, disappointed that he had to let go of her hand.

Regalian servants wheeled in carts after carts of steaming food, making everyone at the table salivate. It was when he looked around that Gregor noticed that Ripred wasn't present at the table. He was about to speak up about it, until a giant platter of fish and vegetables was set in front of him, making him speechless. After his unsatisfying diet of raw, uncooked fish and random mushrooms, Gregor was speechless at the perfectly cooked fish, speckled with seasoning. The aroma wafted up to his nose, and he could barely contain himself from ravenously forking down the fish on his plate.

Gregor sensed the same feeling from all around the table, and wondered what they were waiting for. Everyone was sneaking glances at Luxa, who was smiling deviously, and twirling he fork in between her fingers.

It was when Gregor's stomach growled that everyone laughed uncontrollably, which of course lead to Luxa squeezing his hand and finally, mercifully, taking a small bite out of a slice of orange it looked like.

Everyone dug in, enjoying the great taste of the food; each appreciating the talent of the royal chefs, without whom, they would not be shoveling food down to their grateful stomachs.

After about a half hour of seconds, thirds, and fourths, everyone sat back, completely and utterly full.

"That," Howard said, patting his stomach gently. "Was amazing." A round of assent came from everyone at the table, even Vikus.

"Ok, I think I'm going to bed." Gregor said. "Goodnight everyone!"

"Oh come now Gregor!" Perdita said, sipping something out of a strange cup.

"What is your rush?"

"I'm just exhausted." Gregor said, his tone truthful.

"I think he is right." Luxa and Howard said in sync, and glared at each other before laughing.

"I'm always right, but I'm glad you're finally acknowledging it, you two." Gregor said playfully.

"Gregor," Luxa said, getting up from her chair also. "Please wait, I will go with you."

Gregor nodded tiredly, and waited for Luxa at the edge of the stairs. When she reached him, he slipped his hand in to hers and they walked down the stairs, receiving a round of good nights from all of their friends.

Trudging back to Luxa's room, Gregor's vision got really blurry from being tired. He could keep his eyes open.

"Good thing I don't need to." Gregor mumbled, closing his eyes.

"Gregor, come on, open your eyes. I really do not wish to help you walk all of the way back."

Gregor, who was lazy when he was tired, mumbled, "Echolocation." And continued to walk.

Chuckling a bit, Luxa continued to walk with him until they finally collapsed in bed.

(Ripred's POV)

Standing outside Eurydice's house, Ripred walked away, deep in comatose thought.

"How will I explain this to them…" he mumbled, trudging his way back from the Palace.

**Well, I hope you all liked it. Please don't forget to review and answer which chapter you like best! This input helps me write continuously, so please don't forget! Also, I wanted to answer a question about how long this story is going to be. It will probably end up being anywhere from forty to fifty chapters, as an estimate. I can guarantee that it will be finished within good time, but I want to be satisfied with it. I know some people are convinced that I am competing with Collier World, but that's not true. I just want to write my story, and give it to other people to (hopefully) enjoy. I personally think Collier World is a better writer than I am, and this was a few years ago, so he's probably even better now. So, please, don't think I'm competing with him/her. **

**Please let me know how this chapter was before you go! Thank you! **


	29. Chapter 29: Now or Never

**So… update time! Alright you guys, almost at thirty chapters! I never thought it would come this far. Anyways, before I go on that tangent again, I would like to thank all of you reviewers, for, well, reviewing. It makes me smile each time I see an email saying someone reviewed my story. I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready for spring break. It can provide me with some new things to help get the juices flowing in my head. I miss being able to pop out chapters in like, thirty minutes. Now I have to sit for another fifteen… ugh. It always pays off though. **

**Just a warning, this is kind of a short chapter, only about nineteen hundred words. That's mostly because I wanted to set up the next chapter so we can have something to (hopefully) look forward to next week! **

**Without any further ado, I do present to you, Chapter Twenty Nine. **

**Also, Warlordofdage, I responded to your "request" in the final Author's Note. **

**Chapter 29: Now or Never**

"Ugh…" Gregor grumbled, rolling over. He had always disliked having to get up in the morning, he knew he had to. Well, it wasn't necessarily that he _had _to, but more that he wanted to. It had been a while since his last run, and Gregor was itching to go and burn off some of the pent up stress from the quest.

Throwing on some Regalian jogging pants (at least, that's what they looked like), Gregor went and pleaded with the exhausted guards at the lift, and, finally, they let him down.

Gregor yawned a large yawn when the lift hit the ground. He had another falling nightmare early this morning, waking him up in a cold sweat. Luckily, Luxa was too tired to notice.

Shaking off the unhappiness from the nightmare, Gregor woke himself up to one of his favorite hobbies: running.

A seasoned track athlete with a swordplay background, Gregor was constantly reaping the benefits of stretching. It was a habit that would probably never leave him.

"I wonder if this old habit will die hard…" Gregor thought, thinking about the war outside those walls; simply waiting to rip everything he cared about away from him.

Gregor took off at a sprint for the first hundred yards, straight to the wall in view of the Palace. Back in New York, he would normally walk to his school and run up and down the bleachers for a while, and then, when he was started to feel fatigued, run about five to ten miles.

Gregor made it to the wall quicker than he would've during midday; he only encountered farmers and barn-hands on his way there, which was much easier to navigate through than the heavily populated suburban city it would become within a matter of hours.

Nodding to the rat guards at the entrance with a smile, Gregor jogged to the stairwell about fifteen feet away. He was so proud of Luxa, and how far she had come to trust her sworn enemies to serve as guards to the wall; the leaps of trust she was willing to take to get her City to the amazing semi-utopia she wanted was almost comical!

Skipping two steps at a time, Gregor flew up three flights of stairs, and sprinted to the other side of the wall, and back. Stopping to a light stationary jog, Gregor caught his breath, and skipped stairs on his way back down.

Gregor repeated his warm-up another five times before looking out into the cavern at the top of the wall. Stopping for a second, Gregor walked to the edge, and sat down. Gregor thought of the first time he looked out over this wall; his first quest. It seemed like so long ago that he discovered this land of giant rats, bats, cockroaches, and, surprisingly, humans; the time where he fought with Luxa and Henry, and ended up leaping out over the giant abyss deep within the rats' land. Jeez, it seemed like a forever ago!

But along with the fonder memories, came the bad memories; ones Gregor wished he could seal away and forget. Most of all, the vicious fight with the Bane he had five years ago, in front of both armies. He still had nightmares about that.

Worst of all, though, was his dreams of falling. The nightmares never stopped since Ares died, depriving Gregor of his bond and safety blanket from these horrific visions. Occasionally, Gregor would relive parts of the War, like the Battle at Regalia's Forefront, or his final battle with the Bane, or even his short sight of the Battle of Tartarus. No matter what they were, or when they happened, or who was involved, they all ended the same: Gregor falling down a dark, endless pit, with blinded screams around him, and no echolocation to feel like he can see. He was isolated in that dimension, that little world where he was prisoner, and it his warden.

Gregor heaved a deep sigh before turning and walking back towards the stairs. "I have to make sure to keep all of this quiet, so no one gets—"

Stopping cold in his tracks, Gregor felt the cold sweat starting to eat at him, from his head, down.

Slowly walking back towards the edge of the wall, Gregor hoped with all of his might he had been wrong. "I'm just seeing things." He thought, trying to convince himself.

Taking a deep breath, Gregor clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, out into the deep foreboding tunnel ahead of him.

He waited. And waited. And waited.

Nothing.

Gregor waited another second.

Still nothing.

Another second.

Again, nothing.

Sighing with relief, Gregor mumbled to himself, "Jeez am I losing it or—"

Then there was something. Gregor looked out into the darkness he hated so much, and clicked several times.

Now he got them again.

Cutters. Hundreds of them, amassed in rows and rows of ranks.

Gregor stood shocked. Where were the guards? Wasn't this their job, to pay attention so surprise attacks like this didn't happen?

Gregor jumped down the flights of stairs, looking around for guards. Finally, when he found them, they were sprawled out on their stomachs on the stone, surrounded by their own blood; long since dried. Gregor immediately went and checked in vain for a pulse on the two of them. Flipping one over, Gregor saw that a massive claw gash had run across the guards' throats, killing them both early in the morning, judging from the dried blood.

"But how?" Gregor exclaimed, frantically trying to put together who would want to kill the guards to the biggest security setup in the entire Underland.

The rat guards!

That would be the only way to explain why Gregor hadn't noticed the bodies before!

"Gah!" Gregor screamed in rage. How would he get soldiers here in time to defend the City?

Gregor hardened his resolve, and took a sword from one of the dead guards. He strapped on some of the leather/metal combine armor, and sprinted out to the farmlands, about a quarter of a mile away.

"Hey!" he screamed. "Hey!" They all looked up eventually; weary from having to get up early. "I need a flier! Now!" Upon seeing the different colored hair signifying the Warrior, a bat immediately landed right next to him.

"What is it you need, Warrior?" she asked, purring. After all, it wasn't everyday you get to see the warrior.

"I need you to fly me to the other side of that wall, and go tell Queen Luxa that Cutters are marching on the City."

All of the Regalians who were around heard this, as they were all eavesdropping, and chuckled at the thought of a practical joke.

"I'm serious!" Gregor hollered over the crowd, who began to realize that Gregor wasn't playing around. "All of you need to evacuate, and head towards the Palace in case we can't hold them off."

No one moved.

"Well?" Gregor demanded, hands up in annoyance. "Get moving! Now! Don't wait for them to walk in and introduce themselves!"

With that extra bit of push, all of the farmers got moving, and, collecting all of their tools, evacuated the farm area.

"Ok, let's go." Gregor said to the bat. She nodded, and lowered her back for him to get on.

The two darted out past the wall, where the young bat dropped Gregor about two hundred feet before the start of the wall. Torchlight barely reached there.

"Warrior, you cannot possibly hold them all off. They are too many!" the bat said, worry evident in her voice.

"All I have to do is hold out long enough to buy us some time." He said, comfortingly.  
"But I'm relying on you to fly as fast as you possibly can to warn Queen Luxa to mobilize, okay? Now go, and hurry!" Gregor said, drawing his sword from the borrowed belt.

The bat hesitated slightly, but let her resolve wash over her, inspired by the savior of the Underland. She flew with amazing speed back to the Palace, hoping to be in time to help keep the Warrior alive.

Gregor smiled, glad he met a bat with such emotion. Remembering where he was, Gregor resumed his steely tone, and imagined his Knight at the Cloisters, once standing tall and strong. Now it was Gregor's turn, once again, to fight for not only for the City's safety, but for his own survival.

The Cutters came in to view of the torchlight, giving Gregor two hundred feet until he was cornered.

"Plenty." He smiled. Quickly, he balled his fist and kissed it, hoping his love for his family, friends, and for Luxa, would be enough to keep him alive.

"Now or never." Gregor said, quoting something his Dad once said.

And thus his sword fell.

**Well, a lot happened in that chapter, so I hope it was good enough for a long wait. I hope all of you enjoyed it, and will tell me what you think! Believe me! I am not lying when I say it helps not only motivate me to write sooner, but to know what I can do to improve the writing quality so everyone can get in to the story as much as I have recently. Please don't forget to review! **

**Also, I wanted to address this user, "Warlordofdage".**

**First of all, I think it's funny that you came back and tried to read my story that you were raging that I delete it a few months ago. And now, you come back, and demand answers from me for my actions? **

**I blocked you because you are an annoying, irrational person that cannot control yourself. I write on this website to get away from all of this freshman bull crap during the week, not so I have to deal with one on steroids. I do not mind criticism, but when someone comes around waving their washed up attempts at being a writer and demands for me to delete my story, trying to keep me from doing what I love, I will not stand for it. I hope you're satisfied from my rather understated answer. Do not make me call you out again.**

**To everyone else, I am sorry that you had to see that, as you didn't do anything to deserve to. Until next week's update. **


	30. Chapter 30: Backward Enthusiasm

**Hey guys, I apologize for the week without a chapter. It's been a hell of a week; right now I'm working with one of my friends on a video game project for an outside reading book for our English class. Believe it or not, we are about seventeen hours in, and are barely starting to code level one. Thankful that the physics engine, the key listener, and the title intro are now working (to more of the java readers out there). Anyways, here is the thirtieth chapter! Bout time! It only took a new playlist. So, I'll leave the banter for later. And to Warlordofdage, all I did was block you from my account, and nothing else. Could it be possible that someone else was more annoyed than I was?**

**Chapter Thirty: Backward Enthusiasm **

And Gregor's sword fell, that sword of anticipation, and of angst; falling faster than a star out of the sky. The hapless rage causing his blade to swing in countless angles all at once, not thinking of the lives he was taking or those impacted, pushing all of the guilt to the future, for him to deal with it then.

Faster and faster and faster, he sliced, enemies still appearing before him. They didn't seem to care that they were being killed at an alarming rate by just one soldier, as long as they accomplished their objective.

From an aerial view, it looked like Gregor was surrounded in a sea of red, preparing to be swept away by its strong torrent. Oddly enough, he was holding his ground, as the Cutters were diverging against him, hoping to overwhelm him on the one side.

What a mistake.

Gregor sliced and cut and sliced and cut each ant that tried to attack him; even catching some in midair.

"This isn't even a battle!" Gregor thought, pulling off an impossible combination of kills like one you would see in video game. "Ripred gives me more of a challenge!"

He had to say something.

The Cutters must have sensed that this would go on to the last ant, so, somehow, they changed their strategy. Their central attack continued, while two streams of Cutters on either side of Gregor circled around him, preparing to attack. Gregor tried to stop one of the streams by sticking his sword out to one side while he sprinted up the ranks, but it only held for a few seconds. More cutters were at the ready to try and avenge their comrades' deaths.

The never ending amount of ants pushed forward, finally making some progress against the lone soldier, pushing him back inch by inch. Even with Gregor going top speed, he couldn't fend off the sheer numbers they were throwing at him, now on multiple fronts. He found himself constantly turning to protect his back; and stooping to protect his legs.

Taking cruel advantage of the opening, one particularly clever cutter launched itself towards Gregor, getting a mandible to make contact with Gregor's unarmored chest.

"Aah!" Gregor gritted his teeth. He immediately went after the ant that cut him, slicing it in half; right down the middle.

Gregor fought off the now heavier ant onslaught, who was taking advantage of the breakthrough their comrade had given them. No matter how many Gregor sliced or cut or stabbed, there were more. Like the heads of a hydra, there were two to replace the defeated one.

"How can I fend all of them off?" Gregor thought, fiercely slashing through ants in the meantime.

Then the light bulb went off.

"I got it!" Gregor exclaimed to himself. No point in wasting breath on those who couldn't understand. Gregor went in to overdrive, hacking and thrashing and crushing ants at an inhuman rate, preparing for his ultimate move.

Remembering he no longer had a dagger (or a torch), Gregor sliced upward a little early on one cutter, severing its mandible. Slicing those in a circle around him open like piñatas, Gregor caught the mandible in motion, wielding it like a dagger.

"Let's roll." Gregor said, sharpening his eyes. Gregor saw the cutters charge towards him, undaunted by his performance so far.

"Watch out kids." Gregor said, spinning like Ripred had trained him. He spun fast enough that the blood that accumulated at his feet flew out from the torrent Gregor was making.

Taking care of somewhere between thirty and fifty cutters with a couple rounds of spinning, Gregor stopped and faced the army.

"Class is in session."

(Luxa's POV)

Luxa woke as she normally did; groaning. She always hated getting up early in the morning, as it always left her tired later in the day; at which time it was customary for important things like War and Economic Meetings.

"Ugh." Luxa grumbled as she pulled herself up into a sitting position, using her cold stone bed frame. This day wasn't any different. She had a Strategic meeting with a couple of generals before breakfast, and then she had to discuss the new quantity of exports and imports from the Fount with York and a couple of experts. What a great day she had ahead of her.

Sighing, Luxa put on the Regalian form of slippers, and walked in to her living room.

"Gregor?" she asked. He wasn't in the living room. The only thing that was there was a slip of parchment messily saying, "Out for a jog, be back in a bit. –Gregor" Chuckling at the quickly written letter, Luxa set it down on the table framed by the couches.

"I may as well prepare for this 'exciting' day." Luxa said, still a little put out from remembering her schedule. She walked to the Royal bathing room, and, after gingerly removing her pajamas, stepped in to the water. It was cooler water, just off the edge of lukewarm.

Sinking up to her nose, Luxa felt her hair grow weightless in the water, being lightly tugged by the current. Closing her eyes, Luxa tried to remember when it was she first became interested in Gregor. Was it after their conversation on the voyage for the Bane? Or when he found her in the Jungle? Or maybe it was their argument during their deathly picnic while heading to the Firelands?

Luxa blew out all her breath underwater, creating a furious stream of bubbles pop at the surface, landing a drop in her eye.

"I guess this is what I get for losing control of my emotions?" she asked herself. "Possibly." How was she supposed to maintain control? Luxa could lead this war torn city back from the dead shell it was to a rather prosperous city state at the age of twelve; she could do acrobatics on level with pro sports players, with an exponential less amount of practice time. But she could not determine when she started loving Gregor.

Finally coming to the conclusion that there were too many opportunities to try and deduce which incident actually caused her to love Gregor, Luxa got out of the bath, and inspected herself in a mirror.

What she saw was a girl torn between her home and her love, divergent at the influences that raised her in to what she was today. However, should it come down to it, which should she chose? She had already done much for the City, maybe even more than a few other monarchs had in their entire rule; but would that outweigh the possibilities of what she could have done?

Luxa shook her head, grabbing a towel. Drying herself off, she thought, "This is not the proper time to be thinking about such things." Redressing herself in her pajamas, Luxa went back to her room, and changed into her more formal clothes.

"Time to start yet another horrid day of meetings."

Or at least that's what she thought, until a bat came skidding through her balcony.

(Gregor's POV)

Gregor continued his valiant fight, but he was losing ground. Somewhere along the way, the Cutters found out that if they all just charge at once, he couldn't cover them forever. Gregor had fifty feet to the stone wall protecting the City.

"Much good that would do at the mercy of the Ants." Gregor thought. And he was right; the ants, no matter how difficult or treacherous, would find a way to break through that wall and annihilate those protected by it, at any and all costs.

Gregor slashed and cut, whirling up and down the cutter ranks, killing and killing and killing mothers, fathers, sisters, and brothers; he was indiscriminate for their background. Still, despite his best efforts, Gregor could not continue to hold off the army. He was beginning to be overwhelmed.

"Did that bat actually go and tell Luxa?" Gregor thought to himself, slicing an ant in half.

"Or am I alone for this?"

"You are never alone!" a voice screamed down at him. Cutting a wide circle around him, Gregor gave him enough room to click towards the ceiling, revealing there was a Luxa-esque silhouette in his mental image.

Luxa smiled confidently. She had troops on either side of her, fully armed and battle ready.

"Attack!" Luxa screamed, drawing her sword.

The roaring of the soldiers nearly brought the cavern ceiling down with its enormity of volume.

Now with enforcements, Gregor was able to push back the ants, so they were on the verge of successfully defending Regalia.

And things were good. For a couple minutes.

A human went down, then a bat. One after one they were taken, and torn to pieces at the cavern floor. Gregor hacked more and more, trying end this battle as fast as he could, but to no avail. It didn't matter how many ants he cut down; humans and bats were still being killed, and there was nothing he could do about it. His mandible dagger had broken after encountering so many others, once again leaving him only with his sword.

Screaming in rage, Gregor started cutting his way through ants to the closest dead human. Almost dancing his way over, Gregor spun repeatedly, and even kicked a few ants a couple of yards.

Once he reached the soldier, Gregor saw the ants had become more organized, throwing most of their forces towards him. He snickered.

"Let them come."

"You think you can beat me?!" He yelled. "Give me your best shot!"

Sliding his foot under the sword of the dead human, Gregor kicked it up in the air and spun, cutting a few ants coming his way, and catching the sword in the process. Bombarding the ants with infallible swordplay, Gregor tried to get to the middle of the battlefield, attempting to draw all of the ants to him.

"Come and get me!" Gregor snarled at the Cutters. "All of you! Now!"

Seeing them almost gravitate towards him, Gregor smiled a smile worthy of an insane sociopath, and spun, slicing Cutters to pieces, scattering their bodies in all directions.

This was going to be a battle riddled with enthusiasm.

**Well, it only took an extra week. Hope all of you liked it and that it met expectations. I appreciate your patience. I am glad that I have such understanding readers like I do. Your support never goes unnoticed! Ok guys, until next week! Have a good one and be safe! **


	31. Chapter 31: Just Like the Old Days

**Sorry about the long wait, really. I've been overwhelmed lately, to the point of sleeping twelve hours every night. After all this, I will just start updating when I can. I guess it didn't help I left off where I did; it's a bad idea to leave off when I'm not sure how to get where I want to next. Anyways, I hope you all had a good, what, month? Probably; ah, well, I guess I should continue. Hopefully I didn't bore all of you excellent readers away, but, if I did, it would be my own fault. If you still are there, please help me get back in the habit of writing decently, and tell me what I did wrong in this chapter. It just seems… off to me I guess; or perhaps, not off, but it could have been better, or more descriptive, or whatever. It's not my opinion that matters, but yours. **

**Also, I believe I was asked what age group I'm writing this for; sorry for not knowing your name (I think it was Book Nerd or another guest) but I don't have internet right now to check. **

**That depends on what you think is appropriate; one hundred percent personal belief on how old "mature" is. If I had to say a number, it would definitely be at earliest fourteen and older. I'm writing this as a kid who grew up with these stories, and I'm sixteen. **

**Chapter Thirty One: Just Like the Old Days**

(Third Person)

Gregor marched back to the Wall, bathed in blood from the comical amount of Cutters he had slain; to those standing atop the wall, they thought he was a specter or an apparition, but certainly not the legendary Overlander from the 'paradise' above. As he trudged further, some soldiers that had fought on the ground joined him, marching behind the best.

Exhausted, but glorified, the soldiers stood idle when Gregor stopped walking. Then, standing on his heels, Gregor threw out his arms to both sides, swords glistening in fresh blood, and unleashed his rabid war cry. Once his lungs were empty, Gregor hunched back over, stabbing his swords in to the ground for crutches. Some soldiers immediately came to his aid, despite their own injuries, and helped him back to an easier position after some hesitation. One of them called up to the Wall, presumably for a bat.

It wasn't long before a familiar golden bat swooped down in front of Gregor, lowering her head.

"Hey Aurora." Gregor said, his voice raspy. "What's up?" Aurora chuckled.

"If you wish to know what is "up", Gregor, you should look behind you."

"It's fine; I can get up." Gregor said to the soldiers lifting him up on to Aurora.

"Thank you for fighting with me." He said to them before Aurora lifted off.

Aurora flew him up to the wall, letting him off next to Luxa. Giving off a hesitant smile, Luxa offered Gregor a wineskin, likely filled with water. Gregor snatched the wineskin away. Feeling the sudden increase in tension on the wall, Gregor realized his rudeness, reformed himself and thanked her before gulping down the cool, soothing water.

"Aaaaah!" Gregor sighed contentedly, the water refreshing his dehydrated body. He could breathe without the air hurting his windpipe due to its dryness. Lying on the stone floor, Gregor let the air slip out, feeling himself relax after the long hours on the battlefield.

Gregor wouldn't have noticed the silence if an overly sarcastic voice had broken it.

"What have we here?" Ripred said, dropping from the poor messenger bat, no doubt heavily exerting itself from the large task of carrying the heavy rat.

"Well if it isn't the Warrior?" Ripred said, sticking his nose in to Gregor's face. No matter how tired Gregor was, a nose was not something he wanted to have stuck so close to his eyes. Shoving it away, Gregor sat up in an attempt to better prepare himself for whatever Ripred might throw at him next.

"Lay back down, Gregor." Ripred said, his tone suddenly serious. "You deserve the rest." Surprised by his teacher's approval, Gregor rested back on the stone, passing out almost instantly.

"Where is Luxa?" Ripred said, looking amongst the crowd. Finding her, he said, "I need to speak with you for a minute. As for the rest of you, get things back in order!" Ripred abruptly screamed, startling even the battle hardened commanders.

"What is this, a tea party?! In what absurd world would a seventeen year old boy have to hold off an army numbering in the tens, if not hundreds of _thousands_ in a place where there is a "trained army" that arrogantly states they are ready for anything?"

There was some muttering in the crowd.

"You blame it on him being a rager, is that it?" Ripred said, immediately picking the speaker. "Even so, he rivals my ability in your war. Do not dare take advantage of his life, or I will use your blood to grow flowers for his funeral. Understand?"

No answer.

"Understand?!" Ripred said, raising his voice further.

"Y-Yes." A male voice said, quivering.

Ripred looked about the observers, frozen in fear. "Well? What did I just say? Get to work!"

Immediately, the Wall became bustling and buzzing like a bee hive.

"Idiots." Ripred muttered under his breath. Realizing he must have slowly stalked towards the group of ungrateful humans, Ripred retraced his steps back to his elegant bond.

"Luxa, I'm afraid I have more bad news."

Gregor felt weightless, as if he was floating in the open sky. At first, he just glided, but it wasn't long before he tried different tricks, like barrel rolling or nose diving. Screeching up high to dive back down again, Gregor stopped when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. A flash of silver.

Gregor reached to his side, but couldn't find his sword. The abrupt movement was made by a cloaked figure, wielding a Regalian style sword. Coming after Gregor again and again, the man consistently made close cuts at him, but Gregor always managed to make him miss; even if by only an inch.

After a long while of dodging, Gregor stepped in, and, holding his attacker's wrist, flipped him on his back, disarming him. When Gregor picked up the sword, he realized it was his. Not the one he had just discovered at the Lost City, but his old one; the one said to be Sandwich's.

Before Gregor could express his surprise, his surroundings fizzled off, like the carbonation bubbles in Root Beer, and the scenery changed to a more familiar place.

Gregor found himself in his apartment building's laundry room. Walking over to one machine, he took his finger and ran it across the aluminum, pulling away a fingertip's worth of dust.

"Yup, this is it." Gregor concluded. "But why am I here?"

As if to answer his question, he heard voices coming down the stairs. A ball rolled down the stairs, bouncing to a stop at the end of the corridor.

The ball was red; nothing particularly special; just an average ball. But for some reason, Gregor felt he had a connection of some sort to that ball.

A toddler came flatfooted down the stairs; the blonde hair was curly, and her eyes, when she turned, shone bright with her inhuman amount of energy.

She paid Gregor no attention, but chased after her ball, which had continued rolling in between the washing machines.

"Ball!" she exclaimed, still paying Gregor no attention.

Feeling the terrible feeling in his gut, Gregor squatted down, and holding out his arms, said, "Boots?"

She showed no sign of hearing, but ran towards him none the less.

"Ge-go!" she said enthusiastically, racing towards the stairs where an eleven year old Gregor stumbled down the stairs with the large laundry basket, quarters jingling in his back pocket.

"W-What is this?" Gregor said, watching in unintelligible silence as the younger version of him loaded the machine, and waited for it to finish.

"One of my visions." A voice said, coming from behind him. Gregor whirled around to see the cloaked figure he disarmed before walking down the stairs. Removing his hood, Gregor saw that the man had a mask.

"As you can see, I saw you on this day." The figure walked closer and stood a few feet away from Gregor, observing the scene.

"This is just one of the many times."

"Who are you?!" Gregor hollered.

"Calm yourself, Overlander. You will see soon. Watch." He said, pointing to the scenery. Boots chased after her ball down the chute, and Gregor wasn't too late to follow, plummeting down the endless pit to the dark war torn world beneath New York City.

Then the visions flashed in a quicker succession, kind of like a highlight reel on Sports Center; everything from his ventures through the Underland over that long, amazing, awesome year.

Finally, they stopped.

Gregor hung his head.

"You know who I am, don't you, Gregor?" Sandwich said. (**Yeah, that was on purpose**)

"Yes, I do. You're Sandwich."

"Indeed. I apologize about this unannounced visit."

"Why are you here?" Gregor asked, not quite on cordial terms.

"To warn you; I'm sure you're friends have?"

Gregor remembered the apparitions that came to him before; but remembered more how he wished to go with them.

"Yes."

"Than you understand. I am sorry you have to bear this once again, Gregor. I truly am." Sandwich said, before walking into the blackness.

(Gregor's POV)

Gregor woke with a start, splashing around in the bath. Hitting something warm, he realized Luxa was next to him, slowly scrubbing off the dried blood that seemed to cling to his skin.

"Gregor!" Luxa said, somewhat flustered. "You're awake!"

"Yeah. What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing! Nothing! I was just, well, cleaning you." She said, embarrassed at the last words.

"Thank you." Gregor said, throwing her a little off guard. "I appreciate it."

He really did. The blood wasn't only caked on his skin, but in his hair as well. If it wasn't for the current that went through the bath, he was sure the water would be as red as he was.

The couple undertook the giant ordeal of ridding Gregor's body of blood, precariously taking their time, watching out for injuries.

Finally, after probably an hour, they relaxed on seats in the bath. Gregor kissed her.

"Thank you." He said.

"You're welcome." She replied. Gregor went in again, but was halted by Luxa's finger.

"Gregor," Luxa said, biting her lip. "I need to inform you of something."

Gregor's heart rate went up. Luxa was worried; and when she was worried, it was for great reason.

"What is it?" Gregor said, the worry already creeping into his mind.

"Eurydice is dead."

**Hope it was good. I'm probably rusty for not writing this story in about a month, so, please, if there was something atrocious in there about my writing, please let me know so I can try and improve it; if you do, it would make me very happy. Sorry to rag on all of this; it's probably the last thing you all want to hear before a terrible Monday, and the start of yet another week of school. Until another time, everyone. **


	32. Chapter 32: Motives and Truths

**Hey guys, if you read anything in bold, please read this: As soon as this chapter gets ten reviews, I will post the next one. Ten reviews later, I will post another one. With the reviews, let me know how everything is, so I can make last minute edits to try and abide by them. **

**In any case, I do agree with one review, that the story would be better without so many plot twists. All of the plot stuff seemed to work out in my head, but going back over it now, I agree. I think I'm going to go back and edit the story before the final chapter, and who knows? Maybe add a new edited version, with better cliffhangers. Also, Larry and Angelina. Don't worry, they still exist. It's just hard to continually bring them back without doing more of the same. They will return soon, I promise. **

**Also, someone asked if I'm I boy or a girl; I'm a guy. Secondly, I don't think anyone would want to publish such a scatter plot story. It isn't ready for any type of consideration for publishing, and I'm pretty sure it's illegal to publish fan fiction without permission from the original author and loads of copyright stuff from the original story. Believe me, I would love to, but no one would waste their time with this. But I do thank you for all the compliments; I'm just not close to the par to write such a story. **

**Chapter Thirty Two: Motives and Truths**

"She's dead?" Gregor asked. "Since when?"

"We are not sure." Luxa replied, averting her eyes. "Ripred informed me after you fainted at the wall."

Gregor reclined in his seat. Things were getting more and more complex as time went on. But why? Who would possibly have a motive to kill Eurydice?

"Any idea who the murderer is?" Gregor asked, being overly optimistic.

"None whatsoever." Luxa said, put out. Reaching out, Gregor put his arm around her, supporting her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'll talk with Ripred later about it. We will get to the bottom of this, Luxa."

"I know. But must it be to such inconvenience?" Luxa asked.

"I won't pretend to have known, or for that matter, liked Eurydice," Gregor said. "But I think that's what shines light on the possible motives for the killer. They must be someone who would wish to inconvenience us at such a controversial time in the war."

Luxa nodded. "I have thought this much. It is just a matter of determining a singular group for interest, a group of terrorists or enemy forces that have infiltrated Regalia."

"Or maybe just a robbery." Gregor said, a sarcastic smile on his face. "Actually, was anything missing?"

Luxa shook her head. "I don't believe so, but, then again, I haven't been down there at all. Detectives probably haven't even arrived yet."

Gregor chuckled, sighing inwardly. "Sorry, I guess that was a pretty stupid question, huh?"

Luxa laughed wanly. Kissing him, Luxa felt all of the tension leave her, filling up with ease and oblivion to the predicaments they were in. When their lips parted, Gregor leaned his forehead to Luxa's.

"I love you, Luxa." He said.

"I love you too." She replied.

They leaned back, and, holding on to each other, closed their eyes.

(Ripred's Third Person POV)

Ripred was standing at the High Hall's balcony, after an interminable day. He stared out, watching the monolithic city, in its grandeur. A small breeze drafted through the Hall, rustling his fur.

This City; how resilient could it afford to be? It wouldn't be long before some citizens gathered and began dissentions against the idea of another war.

"What ignorant fools." Ripred thought. "Taking such things for granted; be humbled by what you have, and by what is given to you!" Had they no clue the lives that were lost on the battlefields?

"Honestly…" Ripred mumbled. "What more could possibly happen?"

"Much, old friend."

Ripred had noticed him coming; the strict schedule of the wood tapping against the stone every two steps gave his identity away.

"Hello, Vikus."

"I must presume you had many struggles today," Vikus said. "Right?"

"Indeed." Ripred replied, sighing. "I have a feeling that, one of these days, I will drop dead in some alley somewhere. I think I am nearing my limits, Vikus."

"It is I who should be worrying about limits, old friend." Vikus said. "I'm afraid I might not see the end of this war."

Ripred paced towards Vikus. "I had a feeling."

Vikus smiled, every year of his showing twice. "Nothing slips by you, it seems."

Huffing, Ripred replied. "It is my curse; though I'm afraid of my ability to express such anecdotes."

"There is no need." Vikus said, trying to hide his need to convince himself.

"Your confidence is another addition to my worries."

Vikus raised an eyebrow.

"How feel you for your granddaughter? What of her when she has none left, save Hazard?"

Vikus bit his lip. "She will endure. She must, for the good of Regalia."

"What of her own condition, Vikus? Sure, she will be together in front of her subjects, but when doors are closed? She will be a shell of the bold woman she has become, and even Hazard couldn't be enough."

"Ripred, you imply that I want to abandon my granddaughter?"

"No."

"Then what is it you try to achieve?"

"Your will is more important than your health."

Vikus sighed. "I know. In reality, it is likely that I am running away from the inevitable. I fear that I will lead away a life that will be left in a way I could never imagine."

"And what could you never imagine?" Ripred asked.

"That I will be harrowed more than I deserve; I would like nothing more than to merely fade away, content with my own meager existence. This may sound selfish, but I have lived for others my entire life; I want, in my last days, to live on my own accord."

Ripred nodded. "It's been a long time coming. We need only a few more days of your devotion, and then you may live content with things in the young's hands."

(Gregor's Third Person POV)

Gregor walked away from the bath, having already promised Luxa to meet her again at dinner. It took some doing though; she didn't want to leave him alone.

"I would worry too if I was in her case…" Gregor thought. "Guess I shouldn't be complaining."

Gregor was wearing the attire Luxa brought with her to the bath; a tight fitting white silk shirt and black training pants, his new black sword strapped to his side. The attire for the Underland had improved over the past five years, changing from robes and semi togas to tee shirts and jeans, much more to Gregor's style.

There wasn't really much to do, surprisingly. Such calm during war was so foreign to Gregor, whose time was always demanded during the War of Time.

Deciding he wanted to utilize this time, Gregor found a messenger bat hopping through the halls.

"Hi!" Gregor said, startling the bat. "How are you?"

"G-Greetings, W-Warrior!" the bat stuttered. "Thank you for your service!"

Gregor laughed. The bat was so uncomfortable, she kept averting her eyes every couple of seconds.

"No problem; just what I do. Speaking of which, I was wondering if you could, maybe, fly me down to the arena?"

"Yes of c-course!" the bat said, somewhat overcoming the flustered atmosphere.

Within ten minutes, Gregor was standing up straw targets tightly packed throughout the entire field.

Gregor stood with his hand on his sword, head bowed. His eyes were closed, and his mind was focused. His count down started.

10…9…8…

Gregor thought of the war.

7…6…5…

All of the lives lost so far.

4…3…2…

All of the lives that might be lost, including those that he loved.

1…

_Luxa. _

Gregor's eyes flew open, sharp and clear. He lurched forward to the first target head on, cutting it straight in half. He spun and kicked the next one in the air, sending it sailing. Gregor rolled, taking off the leg of another dummy, and jumping just in time to catch the airborne one. Gregor weaved in an out of the dummies, slicing them to pieces. Finally, when he saw the last one, he decided to try something different; his sword flew in a straight line, piercing it right in the forehead, making it look like an elongated unicorn.

Gregor walked over to the final dummy, heaving his sword from its head. He brushed off the straw caught on the blade, and sheathed it. Chuckling, he said to open air.

"You're not as sneaky as you think you are, 'teacher'."

"Well, I still hold higher a skill than you, 'apprentice'." Ripred said, coming out from around the entryway of the Arena.

"Oh?" Gregor said.

"According to the Underland anyways." Ripred said, waving his tail around. "That doesn't account for personal opinion, of course."

"I think they're right, Ripred." Gregor said, smiling at the rat. "I can't even dream of reaching your heights. Why you're not called the Warrior, I will not ever know."

"Eloquent there, Overlander." Ripred said, pacing towards him. "Remember, I am the Peacemaker, right?'

"Yeah, that's right." Gregor said, making eye contact with Ripred.

"So what exactly are you trying to achieve by cutting up straw?" Ripred asked.

"Just training. It seems I'm not as sharp as I used to be when I fought. I'm getting cut up and nearly dying every time I step foot on the battlefield."

"And you think this will help you?" Ripred asked, raising where an eyebrow would be.

"Of course! When doesn't training help?!" Gregor burst out.

Ripred just stood and looked Gregor in the eye.

Gregor sighed. "You see right through me. As always."

"I taught you everything you know about your instinct, and your will to fight." Ripred said. "But you've also taught me what you are like, and how we are the similar in many ways. Right now, you're worrying abandoning the Queen, aren't you?"

"I can see it in Luxa's eyes when she hears there is a battle; that fear that I might not come back. There are times when I resigned myself to death, and when I have lost friends because of it. Luxa has had that happen to her almost twice as much as I have to her since she was a baby! How do I comfort her, and tell her I'll come back? What if I don't, Ripred? What if I don't?"

"Gregor, I'm going to tell you something. Something I will tell no one else, not even Luxa. Ever since you came down, as 'persistent' as you could be sometimes, I have come to bond with you. This is a special bond, Gregor. Could you tell me why we couldn't have this bond with anyone else?"

"Because we are Ragers." Gregor said, his eyes ridding themselves of the slowly accumulating water.

"Because we are Ragers. As far as we know, there are no others out here in the Underland; and, even if there were, they still could not have the same experiences we have had. We've been through legends, Gregor, and have become (modest as this sounds) legends because of it. Will you let yourself die so easily after all of this?"

"Ripred—" Gregor began.

"Are you so weak and feeble that you would let yourself die, leaving all of those who died for you and what Regalia has become in vain?"

"I—"

"Are you so selfish," Ripred ranted, his voice at its peak. "that you would leave behind what you have, and make your loved ones miserable?!"

"Don't, Ripred. It's not like I would have a choice! Just because I'm a Rager, doesn't mean I can't be outnumbered! It doesn't mean I'm invincible!"

"It means you have a chance to be." Ripred said, snout in Gregor's face.

"Nothing is a guarantee in life, not even death."

"How do you figure?" Gregor asked.

"Memories, Gregor. Memories. Just because you die, that death doesn't mean you won't be remembered! Men are born men, but only a few become legends; and now that you have the opportunity to be immortal, you are willing to give it up because you are afraid of some weaklings? I have a friend," Ripred said, looking north towards the Palace. "Who's been my friend for quite a while. When he found out he was dying, he wanted to quit. Just leave his legacy behind and be forgotten."

"What's wrong with that?" Gregor asked.

"This friend deserved the world, with such tremendous effort for a new era; now he's find with fading into nothingness, not to be idolized by aspiring children, or his philosophies to be forgotten to time. Do you want that?"

Gregor just averted his eyes.

"You know, Warrior, if you ever say this to anyone, I will deny it to my grave. You are like a son to me; someone I teach, and leave everything I know, and even someone to learn from. These things will never die. You need to live to pass them on to your kids, and they will pass it on to your grandkids, and they will pass it on to your great grandkids!"

The Arena was silent. "I see, Ripred." Gregor said. "Fight to live, is that right?"

"If it works, you get the point." Ripred said, chuckling. This kid had no clue.

"Hey, instead of cutting up inanimate objects, why don't you practice with someone who'll make others wet themselves?"

Gregor smiled. "Sounds good to me."

(Gregor's Third Person POV)

Gregor and Ripred had been called back just before dinner. He and Ripred were both exhausted from training. Man, Ripred had some moves! There was a reason he was called the best.

"Oh, Ripred, we have to train like this more often!" Gregor said.

"We do. Even I got a workout with that one."

When they got to the High Hall, the table was already filled to the brim with food platters. There were pigs and big cuts of cow and fruit every color imaginable.

"Wow!" Gregor exclaimed. "What's all this for?"

"The Cutters have surrendered! The Cutters have surrendered!" Hazard exclaimed, jumping around. Even for a pre teenager, he was just as joyful as he was when they first met.

"Really?!" Gregor and Ripred together.

"Really." Vikus said, the tapping of his cane indicating he was behind the student-teacher group. "We have received word from a Cutter general."

"That's great!" Gregor threw his fist in the air.

Ripred, however, wasn't as excited; but Gregor paid no attention. There was probably a treaty and terms to come up with, which Ripred would never be able to enjoy.

Gregor sat down at the empty seat besides the one Ripred had just taken; the one beside Luxa. She displayed her half smile when he sat down next to her.

"Hey, this looks great!" Gregor said, already stuffing food on his plate.

Luxa chuckled. "One of the many advantages of being close to royalty, Warrior."

Gregor laughed, mouth stuffed with food. "Being formal now, huh?"

"I am Queen, Gregor." Luxa said. "It is a requirement."

"Ah, I see." Gregor said.

"I don't." Ripred interjected, shoving shrimp down his trap. Some of his teeth skewered shrimp, and Ripred didn't seem to notice.

Gregor and Luxa laughed simultaneously, trying not to let Ripred know of his teeth.

"What is it?" Ripred asked. "Huh?"

This only caused Gregor and Luxa to laugh more.

"Fine! Laugh! See if I care! Don't think of me next time you guys need advice!" Ripred said.

Gregor and Luxa nearly fell out of their chairs laughing at the rat, who pouted by eating more shrimp.

Dinner flew by fast. Both Ripred and Gregor consumed their body weight in food, making everyone else laugh at their "who can eat more" competition.

Luxa and Gregor waited for everyone to leave before walking hand in hand down the hallways.

"How was your training?" Luxa asked, leaning in to him.

"Vigorous." Gregor said, satisfied. "It's hard fighting against Ripred. I'd take a couple thousand Cutters any day."

Luxa laughed, laying her head on his shoulder.

They finally arrived at the Royal Chambers. Gregor swung open the stone door, to find a rather intriguing surprise.

Ripred and Vikus sat opposite in the living area.

"What is the meaning of this?" Luxa asked, immediately releasing Gregor. She was obviously flustered.

"I'm afraid I must interrupt your happiness to admit a few things." Vikus said.

"That's fine, Vikus." Ripred answered for the couple. "They'll hear you out."

"You were called here as well Ripred?" Gregor asked. "I'm surprised you are kept on the same level of information as us."

"Not really." Ripred said. "I have a rather large information network. I don't need to rely on Regalians for news."

"Anyways," Vikus interjected. "The Cutter's surrender was not as we have advertised."

"What exactly do you mean Vikus?" Luxa asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"The Cutters didn't surrender." Vikus reprised. "They are unable to continue."

"How so?" Luxa asked.

Vikus and Ripred looked at each other, their mental conversation lasting but a second.

"That's because," Ripred said. "There are no Cutters left."

**Well, I hope it was good; don't forget to let me know what you think! I can't improve these (roughly) weekly chapters without you guys telling me, or taking a much more careful approach. Also, let me know what you guys would think of a rewrite! It'd be good to know if I do rewrite, that people would read it! **


	33. Chapter 33: Deceit and other Promises

**Well, spring break is over as of March 25, 2013. What an awesome time that was. In that time, I have reviewed my favorite stories and inspirations that made me want to write. Such things vary from show to book to dreams, but, in the end, they all work out. Since I'm talking to you all now, it must mean one of two things: One, it is a week from the last update, or two, you guys reviewed at least ten times before then. The reason I do that is because ten is a good number for analysis. Whenever you guys give me criticism (constructive hopefully) I always try and write the next chapter so it erases any errors I made during the last. I hope you understand! Now, I'm going to quit my incessant blabbering so I can let you wonderful people do what you came here to do: read. **

**Chapter Thirty Three: Deceit and Other Promises **

"What do you mean, there are no Cutters left?" Gregor asked.

"Exactly as it sounds." Ripred said, reclining to a laying position on the couch. "There are no Cutters _left _in the Underland. They're gone."

"How can this be?!" Luxa asked, lurching forward. "You can not mean—"

"They are extinct." Vikus said, tone absolute. "There are none left."

There was stunned silence from the couple; the only noise coming from the crackling fire that left shadows on them all. It remained such for an entire minute.

"I'm…" Gregor began, breaking the silence. His eyes were wide, head slightly shaking side to side. "I'm not even sure…" His hands groped at finger full groups of his brown hair, threatening to tear it out.

Such disparity was felt by everyone in the room in their own ways. Vikus hung his head, Ripred closed his eyes, Luxa displayed a calculating expression; they all held remorse for a ruthless enemy. Such ironic, tragic, remorse remains remorse, all the same.

The only thing that was remotely close to the horror Gregor was feeling at the moment was their trip to the Firelands all those years ago; the mice gasping for air in the pit by the Queen, the bodies of young and old falling from the pyramid motionless, dead.

Now that same evil had returned, rearing its ugly head against Gregor and his friends once again; with a vengeance.

Gregor stood up, his face not viewable from any vantage point. He stood up as if he was nothing but a shell, empty of consciousness, staggering to remain balanced.

"Gregor?" Luxa asked, tenderly.

"…" Gregor mumbled.

"Unacceptable." He said louder. "Unacceptable… Unacceptable!" Gregor yelled.

Slamming his fist on the table, Gregor yelled. "This is unacceptable! Who did this?! Tell me who did this, Ripred!"

Ripred opened a bleary eye. "You are not in the state of mind to handle such news. Return to your seat and calm down."

Instead of following his mentor's instructions, Gregor lunged forward, fists clenched at Ripred.

Ripred flicked his eyes open and rolled of the couch, swinging his tail so it hit Gregor straight in the stomach. Gregor flew back in the opposite direction, directly into the wall of Luxa's bedroom; the air knocked out of him on impact. He slid to the ground, lungs desperately trying to regain the air that was stolen from them.

Ripred tore over to Gregor, using his tail to make the boy return to a sitting position. "Learn some respect, boy. And some common sense while you're at it." said Ripred, standing over him.

"He is right, Gregor." Vikus said, much kinder than the rat. "All of Regalia believes that this is now peace; but if they are to hear such panic from us, it would no longer be the case."

Gregor hated to admit it, but he had lost control. "You're right." He said, lamenting his decision. "I'm sorry for my rash actions."

Vikus smiled, eyes gleaming in pride. He was glad the boy was able to swallow his pride and correct himself. Gregor would make a marvelous leader one day.

Ripred nodded, and returned to his seat.

"Good. Now that the Warrior is with us again, we shall discuss what this means."

"But first," Vikus said, leaning forward. He pulled a scroll out of his sleeve. "I think it would benefit us to revisit the Prophecy. It may give us some clues as to where we should go from here."

Luxa nodded. "It could not hurt."

Gregor met Ripred's eyes, and they shared sarcastic mental remarks.

"You two are ready, I presume?" Vikus said, seeming to understand the nuance.

"Of course we are, Vikus. Simply waiting for you." Ripred said, nonchalantly brushing of the implied accusation.

"_Meet me where it all began, come and open my door; what saved shall save again, after many fall to the floor." _

The eerie words sent a chill down Gregor's spine. What was with these words? Whose were they; that of a prophet or a madman?

"Well, this stanza is self explanatory." Luxa said, glaring at Ripred when he raised an eyebrow, as if saying "Oh? Is it now?"

"Sandwich means that we had to meet in the prophecy room, the origin of this grandiose series of events. The last two lines are, in essence, Gregor."

Gregor gave Luxa a look confused nature. "I don't know I ever saved; and had many 'fallen to the floor' yet?"

"That can be interpreted many different ways," Ripred said, not waiting for Luxa's reply. "It's true that Gregor has saved; obviously the human race. Many have fallen to the floor, maybe in despair instead of death; but death isn't exactly an impossibility either."

Vikus looked around. "Next stanza?" He received a round of nods. "Very well."

"_Go to the City of Old, with high promise foretold. You must be very bold, or your heads will be rolled." _

"So ineloquent…" Ripred muttered. Receiving glares from Luxa and Vikus, Ripred only waved them off. "What? Are we going to decipher this or not?"

"Well," Gregor said, taking a shot. "We went to the Lost City, which was a legend in Regalian folklore. All the rest is saying is that we can not be afraid; he was basically spelling out the fact that the City was dangerous."

"There was no doubt he was referring to the poison gas." Ripred said, nodding in agreement.

Vikus nodded. "Very well. Next stanza."

"_Warrior you know where you need to go, to get a needed possession; not only for enemies, oh no, to fight off love's transgression." _

Luxa shifted, trying to hide the nervousness building up inside her.

"This stanza is the most unclear." Vikus said, reassuringly. "We will likely not comprehend the true meaning until it actually takes place. Now, for the next stanza."

"_Once all is collected, and my prophecy dissected, go fight the one neglected, secondly resurrected." _

"It seems we are in the middle of this stanza. Though it seems that the final two stanzas can serve as more of a post script for the Warrior over there." Ripred said, pointing towards Gregor with his tail.

"Indeed." Vikus said. "It is possible he saw the four of us 'dissecting the prophecy' right at this moment. Also, he gives us instructions for our current predicament."

"Go fight the one neglected, secondly resurrected." Gregor said, scowling as if the words left a bitter taste in his mouth. "So we've been ignoring someone, or some_thing_, and they were resurrected. I can wrap my head around that. But why 'secondly'?"

"I have a theory for that." Vikus said, surprising everyone. "Warrior, who else can you think of who has been resurrected?"

"I don't know, Jesus?" Gregor said, clueless. Ripred was the only one that saw the entire background to Gregor's response, and nearly died laughing. Both Luxa and Vikus remained confused.

"Okay Ripred, that's enough." Gregor chided.

Ripred pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. "So precious!"

"Anyways," Luxa said, taking attention away from the unintentional interruption. "What I believe Vikus means to suggest, Gregor, is that you too were resurrected."

"Was I? Gregor asked. Indeed he was.

"You were supposed to die according to the Prophecy of Time," Luxa said. "But you killed the Warrior in a different, more symbolic way. It is highly likely this is what Sandwich saw."

Gregor mentally rolled his eyes. It had been ten minutes, and he was already fed up with such an over credited, hypocritical, madman, who locked himself away from the outside world.

"Yeah." Gregor said, trying to keep his tone mutual. Only Ripred knew what he truly meant.

"Still." Gregor continued, trying to get off the topic. "Who is _secondly_ resurrected?"

"That is up for debate as of now." Ripred said. "Although, it is certain to be a gnawer."

Gregor whirled his head to face Ripred, Luxa not far behind him.

"How do you know for sure?" Gregor asked.

"Gnawer activity has been rather irregular lately." Ripred explained. "According to some of my sources, there were plans to march. This information came before the annihilation of the Cutters."

"That makes it almost undeniable." Vikus said. "Have you two understood what this means?"

Gregor met Luxa's eyes. They each nodded to each other. "Yes." Gregor answered. "This means war."

"Exactly." Ripred said. "Once again, we are at war with each other."

"Gregor." Vikus said directly. "We have plans to launch an attack on gnawer territory. We cannot afford another attack directly on Regalia; not after we have announced the ceasefire."

"So we will pass it off as a military exercise?" Luxa asked, breaking her slump of silence.

"Not we." Ripred said. "You."

"What exactly do you mean?" Luxa asked, tone steely.

"He means you're staying here." Gregor said firmly. He had to do this instead of Ripred. Again.

"I. am. Not!" Luxa said, voice rising with each syllable. "I will not stand idly by while you and Ripred fly off to attack entire armies! Not again!" tears ran down Luxa's eyes, despite her attempt to keep them at bay.

"We shall adjourn." Vikus said, taking up his cane. "Come along, Luxa." The crippled old man led his granddaughter back to her room, leaving Ripred and Gregor alone.

Gregor stood to leave.

"Warrior." Ripred stopped him with his words.

"What is it, Ripred?" Gregor asked, itching to go comfort Luxa.

"Vikus and I have already made the preparations. We leave tonight."

"So soon?" Gregor asked, shocked. Ripred finally stood from his seat, and walked towards Gregor, stopping two paces from him.

"We counted on Luxa's anxiety. I have already instructed Aurora of the situation, and she has agreed to keep Luxa in Regalia."

"I see." Gregor said, thinking about his situation.

"We leave at midnight, so be out by the docks before hand."

Gregor nodded, bracing himself for what was to come.

Ripred placed his tail upon Gregor's shoulder. "I'm sorry for all of this. I truly am."

Gregor smiled, and punched Ripred in the shoulder. Ripred was taken back in surprise. "Go back to yourself, Ripred. Such a touchy feely teacher isn't a good example."

Ripred snickered. "I guess so."

Immediately when Gregor set foot in Luxa's room, he was confronted with her viewpoint.

"What logic supports this, Gregor?" Luxa asked, sitting on their bed. "Not five years ago, we fought the gnawers in the bloodiest war the Underland has ever known; and now the ghost of that time has returned to haunt us once more. Can we ever live in peace?"

"Of course." Gregor said, sitting down next to her, laying his sword on the nightstand close to them. He was convincing himself as much as Luxa. "A day will come where we won't have to fight anymore Luxa; and I won't let anything happen to you before we reach that day."

Luxa was speechless; she didn't know how to reply to a statement so one sided. Her mind was blank for seconds on end, not finding a way to reply. How could she? What could she possibly offer for Gregor? He was a far better fighter than she was, and he already stayed in the Palace. What was left?

"Gregor, don't do that." Luxa choked out. "Please!"

Gregor lurched forward, gently laying a hand on Luxa's cheek. "Don't do what?"

"Make such dangerous promises!" Luxa said, wiping a single tear from the corner of her eye. "Have you any idea how I feel when you charge entire armies on your own?!"

"Luxa—" Gregor said, cut off.

"I can't stop worrying… what if… what if… one time… you didn't come back?" Luxa said, trying to keep her voice even, but the fear was showing.

"That won't happen." Gregor said.

"How could you possibly know?" Luxa asked, desperately wanting him to spout some logical answer, resolving her (as she saw it) incessant worrying.

"Because," Gregor said, staring into her eyes. "I have someone to come back to. I won't let anything get in my way to come back, Luxa. Nothing, ever."

Luxa bit her lip again. "Gregor, many soldiers promise such things to their lovers and families before battles. Most of the time, these promises are broken; how can I know you'll come back? Please…"

"I will always come back, Luxa. No matter what."

Gregor kissed her gently at first, than increased intensity little by little. Before long, they were going full at it. Pausing for breath, they leaned their foreheads against each other. They fell on to the bed, simply holding the other in their arms.

"I love you so much." Gregor said.

"I love you too!" Luxa said, trying to hold back her sobs.

They lay there like that for a time, perfectly content with each other's company.

It took a while, but Luxa eventually fell asleep.

Gregor edged himself out of Luxa's grip, and packed his bag with a couple pairs of clothes. He picked up his sword, and strapped it on his belt. His eyes fell back on to Luxa, and her beautiful, serene face.

He leaned in kissed her cheek.

Picking up his bag, Gregor walked towards the exit. Before passing through the door, he felt he needed to do something; a fitting last image in case there was a need for one. Searching his memory, Gregor finally found something that could work; that he saw his dad do once.

Gregor put his hand to his mouth, kissed it, and blew it towards her, a lone tear rolling down his cheek.

"Bye Luxa; for now at least."

Then Gregor walked out the door, towards the battle the Underland would never forget.

**Hope you all liked it! Originally, the last conversation between Gregor and Luxa was supposed to be in the previous chapter, but it just didn't seem right without the chapter being like five thousand words. Instead, to rather long chapters seemed to be a better idea. In any case, I'm gearing up for the final battle. Or boss battle, if you are a gamer like I am. There are still big decisions to make, namely after the arc is finished. No matter, most readers just skip over this, so it will be a secret between the more avid readers (if that is a god enough word) and I. Until next time, everyone! **


	34. Chapter 34: A Pit of Despair

**I could've sworn I posted this already, but apparently I didn't. I apologize for all the wait, it was not my intention. Funny, I logged on to change my avatar picture, and saw that the story still only had thirty three chapters. I was thinking about posting the old version of this up, but I wanted to make it worth the extra mistaken week, so I decided to add and edit a bit more of it. I hope it's worth that week, or two. I don't really remember. Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think. **

**Chapter Thirty Four: A Pit of Despair **

The gagging stench carried for miles through the deserted stone tunnels, sinking its rotten egg smell even into the dense rock. Light was foreign here; an unwelcomed presence that invited comfort in a place where such feelings were laughed at. Even to gnawers, this place was Hell; only the scum were sentenced to such purgatory. It was a land that broke anyone. Indiscriminate against race, backgrounds, ideas, morals; it did not matter who or what you were, the Dead Land tore you apart, piece by piece.

Gorger loved it.

He had made his headquarters here, in this desolate, despicable place, for the evil that sent chills down the spines of many.

Gorger sat lazily on his thrown, sprawled out over the armrests. He supported his damaged head with his paw, gazing out into the large cavern that was before him. A roof made of infinite arches and stalactites and a smooth ashen floor from the Great Eruptions hundreds of years ago. However, there was a particularly interesting spot on the cavern wall directly ahead of him that kept catching his eyes.

In the cavern, there were a few rats about; gathering messages from various informants across the Underland, all about one individual. The Warrior.

Gorger sat on his thrown, brainstorming what he would do when he ruled the Underland, he thought of that _boy. _A _boy _who ruined his reign seven years ago, the one who stumbled upon pots of gold and had an army as a shield. A _boy _who just happened to be a rager, and just happened to fight in such vain and non-honorable ways. But none of that mattered now.

All that mattered now, was the Choice. The Choice was all that mattered.

Gorger smiled; a contorted, gruesome display of twisted and gnarled skin in furless patches. His teeth, a perfect, re-grown array of razor sharp daggers, shown through to make the demon's face send shivers down even hardened soldiers' spine.

"My liege?" said a brown rat knelt before Gorger.

"What is it?!" Gorger snapped, displeased his daydreams were interrupted by reality.

"We have word from our spies." The rat said, shaking slightly. "The Regalians send forces towards us. Have you any commands?"

"_Ch_." Gorger huffed, baring his teeth at his subordinate. "What a farce. We needn't respond; at least for now." Gorger relaxed back on his thrown, feeling bored with such insolence. "I must change the script for now, as it seems I have lost the initiative."

"Sire?" The rat asked, nervously.

"What is it?" Gorger asked, eyes boring evil through the mind of the poor rat. "Do you question my plans?"

"No, Sire, I-I just—" the rat tried.

"How do I know you are not a spy?" Gorger asked, unmoving. Unflinching. Stone.

"My lord I would never—" the rat spat out desperately, instantly realizing his mistake.

Gorger stood up from his thrown, easily dwarfing the brown rat, even without the slight slope.

With a clear swipe, Gorger sliced the rat's neck, almost cutting his head clean off. The body fell to the ground with a shuddering sound, the head threaded on by tangled fur and blood soaked skin. Blood quickly ran down the incline to Gorger's thrown. Gorger huffed.

"Foolish child." Without a second thought, Gorger overturned the body, making it roll down the hill, marinating in its own blood.

Gorger returned to his seat, reclining in it once again. He didn't meet the looks of horror, or acknowledge the muffled screams of informants or passerby's. Simply, he returned his sight to the mesmerizing spot on the cavern wall, almost directly across from him.

Seconds later, movement returned to the cavern. None dared stand idly by, for fear the same fate befall them should they not cooperate with the King's demands.

Gorger sensed the fear in the room, and sighed. He loved it here, in the Land of the Dead.

(Gregor's POV *third person*)

"Can we land for a bit?" Gregor moaned in Andromeda's ear. "I don't feel all that well."

Andromeda quickly nodded, understanding. "Please, I will make all possible haste."

Andromeda opened her mouth, probably sending a message to the other bats telling them she would catch up. Then, Andromeda steadily declined to a black beach on the cusp of the Waterway. Once they touched down, Gregor immediately rolled off Andromeda's back, and nausea took over. After a few minutes, when his stomach was (finally) empty, Gregor dragged himself to his feet, and carefully made his way back to Andromeda.

"You are feeling better, Gregor?" Andromeda chuckled wryly.

"Ugh, yeah, I think so." Gregor said, using his elbow to clean his arm to clean his face.

Andromeda lowered her back, so Gregor could easily get on. He gratefully stretched out on Andromeda's back, letting her take him back into the air. He remembered feeling the wind tendrils running through his hair before he lost consciousness.

When Gregor woke from his slumber, he was on solid ground. Once his sight came to, he saw that the caravan were all asleep, and that someone was still awake, watching the lonesome torch burn.

Freeing himself from the embrace of his blanket, Gregor made his way to the lonesome, furry outline, and sat down next to it.

"Finally awake?" Ripred asked, eyes still staring deep in to the fire.

"Not really." Gregor said through a yawn. Ripred chuckled.

"Some things never change." Gregor nodded, not quite catching what Ripred meant.

Silence settled between the ragers.

At long last, Gregor broke the dense quiet. "Ripred, tell me everything you know about being a rager."

Ripred didn't seem to acknowledge the question. But after a few seconds, he replied.

"Where do you want me to start?"

"The cons." Gregor said, not missing a beat. "I'd rather end with good news."

"Very well." Ripred nodded. "Cons, huh?" Ripred gave himself a couple moments.

"You terrify those around you." Ripred began.

"Your skill is unmatched, except for other Ragers."

"Wait." Gregor interjected, catching Ripred in between breaths. "How is that bad?"

Sighing, Ripred said, "Ragers, once their power is discovered, doesn't matter if they or someone else discovers it, end up one of two things: dead, or in the military.

"If you don't die (from whatever means), you will end up in the military with all sorts of personalities. However, how do you thing any soldier will respond to the monstrous ability of a rager?"

"Afraid?" Gregor answered.

"Occasionally, yes." Ripred affirmed. "However, it is usually envy."

Before Gregor could interject, Ripred spoke again, this time, his tone seemed to travel.

"Think, Gregor. If you could, without any effort, achieve what many spend their lives trying to do, how would they respond to such unfair circumstances?"

Gregor nodded. "That makes sense."

"Indeed." Ripred said. "Sometimes, it builds to the point of betrayal. There was a story of one rager I heard years ago. He was a young, talented fellow. All alone, though. Terribly lonely; you could see it in his eyes without trying. He traveled from place to place, throughout his native land, in search of any form of companionship. But time and time again, he was rejected for his uncanny ability in combat. It made no sense to him; as his species was strong and culturally warriors.

"However, his discrimination continued nonetheless. Finally, on one rather terrible day, the rat encountered a childhood friend.

'Perfect!' he thought. 'This is my chance!' A chance to make a new beginning; for someone to finally see what he really was. The friend hadn't heard of his friend's condition, and made contact with him, much to the dismay of surrounding people."

Gregor nodded, entranced by Ripred's story.

"It wasn't long before the childhood friend found out, and like all the others, was too frightened to stay around. At that point, it seemed that all the rager could do was force people to stand with him. So he joined the military.

"He quickly thrived through training, instantly making it to special operations unit. This unit was made for the best in the business, those who could break in, and break back out without leaving a trace they were ever there.

"At first, life was grand. For the first time, the rager had bonds with his own kind, ones he had fought to preserve. However, such secrets never stay secrets, and on one mission, the rager was forced to use his 'gift' to save the entire squadron."

"What happened next?" Gregor asked, voice low. He already knew what was next.

"He was abandoned; cast out like garbage to the land of dry infertility. To walk the days and nights for the rest of his life across the Underland; the Dead Land the only welcoming place."

Gregor nodded. "What happened next?"

Ripred finally took his gaze off the fire. "Nothing." Ripred said. "Nothing at all."

"Nothing?" Gregor asked. "What do you mean, 'nothing'? There can't just be nothing!"

"Well there is!" Ripred snapped, sending Gregor back in surprise. "Sorry." Ripred reconciled, looking back into the fire. There was nothing but suffering in his eyes.

"Ripred, was that rager, you know, the one in the story you just told me, you?"

Ripred thought for a second, moved his head around, let his tail snap against the stone.

"No." Ripred said, so insuring matter-of-factly.

"We had best wake the group." Ripred said, standing from his position he had probably been keeping for hours. There were still sore marks from when Gregor got up. "Time is of the essence."

**Well, hope you guys like it. Again, I'm sorry for not double checking. It struck me as weird that no one was reviewing. What a stupid mistake on my part. It won't happen again. Anyways, please let me know what you think; hopefully it's not crappy or anything of the sort. If it is, let me know what I can do to fix it in the next chapter. Special thanks to Underland Seeker for the personal messages earlier today. Helped me get on the ball with editing. I edited the edit of the edit. I'll tell you, it's almost completely different from what it originally was. God, I babble. I'll go before I embarrass myself even more. Until next time. **


	35. Chapter 35: Spellbound

**Wow, it's been a year. An entire year. I can't believe it, how time passed by so fast! For those of you that don't know (which would be fine, I didn't know until I checked myself, amazingly by chance), it has been exactly one year since I first published this story, and all of the wonders have fan fiction have helped keep it going, with the drive of all of you, the reviewers. Thank you so much for everything! **

**Also, for those of you that read Jeopardy and the Princess, I want to try and begin writing the next chapter soon. If you guys have any ideas, could you personal message me or post it as a review to that story? That doesn't mean I will use that idea at all, but just some minor details would help. Just small events, anything like that. I have a few ideas already, but it would be nice to know what readers would find more enjoyable to read. Enough of that, back to Gregor's Choice. I'm going through some storyboard debating, so there might be a hiatus before I release the new chapters in the next couple months. Probably somewhere around, say, June? Just a warning, because I want to do what I think is best for the story, and not anything other than that. **

**Let the First Anniversary Begin! **

**Chapter Thirty Five: Spellbound**

"Let me go!" Angelina screamed for the umpteenth time.

"Silence, you filthy human!" Her captor ordered, his nerves sanded down to fine granules. Angelina wouldn't stop.

"Let. Me. Go!" she shrieked, giving her subjugator hell through swinging limbs. The rat growled fiercely, far since past annoyance.

"Very well!" the rat said, throwing her to the ground; Angelina hit hard. She tried to get up, but her head was spinning; she didn't know which way to go.

"What's wrong, wench?" the rat taunted, laughing at the helplessness of the unrelenting girl. "Having a little trouble there?" He began to approach her.

"Get away!" Angelina cried, kicking at anything that would possibly propel her away from the awful creature.

"Oh?" The rat said, a grotesque smile slicing its way through the stained fur around his muzzle.

"_This is bad." _Angelina thought. White flashes blinded her every couple of seconds, disorienting her to no end.

Angelina kept trying to kick herself away, to shut out the monster that pursued her ever so slowly; it was no use, he just kept creeping up, closer and closer.

She wondered if he was just prolonging this meager chase to give himself a rather superficial sense of power. Probably.

"Come now, girl," The rat said, his tone dripping with sarcasm. "I have my orders. It's time for the King's plan to begin, and you must play your part."

Angelina couldn't even scream anymore. She probably wouldn't anymore if she could; it was useless folly. Angelina was on her own here, against these…_things_... and it was going to stay that way, whether she liked it or not.

The rat reached for her, but Angelina managed to roll herself away.

"Oh?" the rat said, procuring a heinous laugh. "Still have some fight left, huh?"

Angelina took the chance to stand. She could get on her feet now, but her balance was still very unstable.

"That's good." The rat said, running his slithering tongue over his teeth. "I like them that way."

Angelina took off, stumbling, walking, jumping, staggering, anything; anything that could get her away from that demon.

The rat's laugh echoed through the tunnel, making it sound like he was everywhere, all at once.

Angelina kept hustling down the tunnel, as best she could, to try and escape. Escape to anywhere. It didn't matter if she wandered the tunnels for days, or even for weeks. She would find a way to get out of this hell, and back to the Overland. No matter what.

"Come now." The rat said, his voice getting closer by each claw scraping step he took. "We must head to the rendezvous point soon."

"Screw off!" Angelina said, but it was nothing more than a frightened whisper.

"Why would you say such a thing?" the rat said, his taunting voice un-locatable.

"Because it's true!" Angelina said, still grasping for a chance to wake up from this nightmare.

Instead, she ran into a wall. A wall of fur.

Angelina didn't even have time to scream; the rat quickly locked her position, lifted her, and started walking the other way.

Angelina's muffled cries for help reverberated against the rat's chest, making him laugh.

"It is futile. You can not outmatch me in strength."

Angelina kicked at the rat, pounding on him in any way she could for the sliver of hope she had that he would let her go.

At first the rat just shrugged her off, thinking nothing of it. But after a few minutes of a full grown human girl kicking and squirming, it gets annoying.

"Quit. Moving!" the rat said, swinging Angelina around like she was a rag doll. Although it calmed her down for a moment, the girl picked up where she left off; maybe even making up for lost time.

"I said stop!" The rat hollered.

"Hey there Clawson." Another guard rat said, the first of a group of three. "Looks like you have your paws full."

"Shut your trap, Quicktail." Clawson said. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Right when Clawson said that, Angelina managed to land a hit where every male hurts.

Clawson screamed in agony, releasing Angelina. Angelina fell to the ground, surprised her struggling worked. She was about to make a run for it, until she was hit on the back of the head, sending her to the ground.

The form of Quicktail appeared in Angelina's foggy sight.

"Quit struggling. It only makes things harder on you."

Angelina simply stared. "It's not my style to hurt those weaker than I am, even in such obstinate cases such as your own."

Angelina tried to get up. "Seems like you need more motivation…" Quicktail muttered.

"You could be reunited with your friend, you know."

Angelina's head shot up as much as her neck would allow. "What did you say?" she mustered.

"Your friend." Quicktail repeated. "The boy; the one that came here with you."

"Gregor's here?" Angelina said, her heart fluttering. He was here! They could escape, and get out of here forever!

"You won't see him if you don't cooperate with us now." Quicktail reasoned.

Angelina nodded, and let herself go limp.

"Quicktail…" Clawson said, dragging himself up from the ground. "You cowardly soft, sorry excuse for a gnawer…"

"Work smarter, not harder, Clawson." Quicktail smiled. "Then maybe you'll understand the purpose of lies."

(Gregor's POV *Third Person*)

The next time Gregor talked to Ripred was during the midday break. Pairs of bat and rider, Anthropos and Ripred, Polyhmnia and Perdita, Andromeda and Gregor, and finally, Nike and Howard rested on a small alcove, with a shelf of rock overhanging the rampant Waterway. All of the bats were beat from hours of constant flying, so Ripred had ordered them to rest before one of them fell with fatigue.

It had been about a full day since they begun their journey. Everyone was in a mood that can only be described as knowing, which made it very hard to release the built up tension between the quest attendees.

Gregor sat on the edge of the rock shelf, as far away from the group as possible. He used echolocation, despite the light providing torches Howard and Perdita set up earlier, to watch the flow of the water that ran hundreds of feet below him.

Gregor sat like that for a while, simply existing.

"Thinking about her?" the scratchy voice said, accompanied by the sound of a muffled thump.

"What do you think, Ripred?" Gregor said, unmoving.

"I think you haven't stopped thinking about her since we left this morning."

Gregor scoffed. The damn rat hit the nail right on the head, as usual.

"I also think that you are beginning to regret leaving, even though you know it was, and still is, the right decision."

"Oh?" Gregor asked, lazily. "How do you figure?"

"Because it will draw the rats away from Regalia, and on to us."

"So by throwing us out there as bait, we are potentially saving thousands of lives?"

"Exactly." Ripred said, sighing. He never did like having to lead people on like that. It was always so exhausting.

"If I keep going like this," Gregor said, hands supporting his head when he reclined. "She will never forgive me. This will all have been for nothing."

"You're not taking in to account those thousands of lives you just mentioned." Ripred countered.

"Quit playing games, Ripred. Let me know what you really think."

Ripred laughed for the first time in days.

"I think you're a lovesick puppy dog that can't stand to be away."

Gregor sighed. "You didn't have to go that far."

"I always prefer to overdo things than to under-do."

"I can't keep leaving her like this, Ripred. I just can't."

"You have to." Ripred said, tone still the same. No hint of remorse, or any emotion whatsoever. "At least until this is all over."

"And what if I don't make it out?" Gregor asked.

"No student of mine is that weak." Ripred said, not missing a beat.

"She knows you're trying to protect her."

"But how can I protect her if I'm so damn far away!" Gregor said in a muffled harshness.

"You win." Ripred said simply. "You defeat the rats here, and it's over."

"How do you know?" Gregor asked, suddenly interested.

"If I know anything about Luxa and her advisors, they will want to immediately send backup. Now, since you're here, that backup probably reaches somewhere around, oh, I don't know, five thousand?"

"Five thousand?!" Gregor exclaimed.

"At least." Ripred said, nonchalantly making his position more comfortable.

"Then," Ripred continued. "If we're lucky, the rats will try to make a tactical retreat. At that point, we will use the Dead Lands to our advantage, and create an edge to corner them off towards the Waterway. Then it's all over, save the King."

"The King?" Gregor asked.

"Yes." Ripred said. "Matter of fact, the King."

"I thought Lapblood was in charge." Gregor challenged.

"That treaty never quite came to pass. All it took was the Spinners not to follow their word."

Gregor made a hmph sound.

"At that, diplomacy went out the window. That's how Luxa stayed in power."

"But who came to rule over the rats?" Gregor asked.

"No one." Ripred replied. "The rats split in to their own groups and started fighting for the thrown. Not one group won in these past seven years. That's why it is so interesting that the sudden appearance of the 'Demon King' is so mysterious. For all of the rats to follow him so suddenly, he must radiate power. Or…"

"Or?" Gregor asked, not following Ripred's train of thought.

"Or have held some kind of affluence before…"

Suddenly Ripred's eyes went wide.

"Oh, no…." Ripred gasped. "Turn back!" Ripred shrieked. "Now! Regalia's in danger!"

**Thank you for reading, everyone; it means so much. Please let me know how this is, because I kind of didn't have time to edit it as much as I would like to (but on that note, when do I ever?). Also, on the news of rewrites, I probably won't release them for a while. I want them to all be finished before I post them, so there aren't any incongruities, wrong versions/edits, or grammar issues. I'm trying to debate whether or not I should try to proactively finish them before summer or not. If you guys have any suggestions regarding that, please let me know. Anyways, I will probably update next week as well, so if I do anything that would be better not repeated, tell me, and I will try my best to fix it. **

**I hope everyone liked this chapter. Again, I will probably update next week, but don't hold me to it. I have a lot of studying on my hands with upcoming tests and other assorted finals, so I will get to it as soon as I can. Until next time. **


End file.
